Whispers In The Dark
by Skkye Blue
Summary: Takes place during season 5. Xena is in the last month of her pregnancy and has decided to return to her home of Amphipolis to give birth to her child. But if the Gods of Olympus have their way, the child will never be born. AX pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Whispers In The Dark**

**By**

**Skkye Blue & Something Royal**

**Disclaimer:** This story is not intended to violate any copyrights held by Studios USA, Renaissance Pictures or any other entity involved in the making of Xena: Warrior Princess or Hercules: The Legendary Journeys.

This story is rated **PG-13** and contains some scenes not appropriate for anyone under the age of 13.

_**It's our destiny…yours and mine...becoming as one…for the rest of time...**_

**Prologue**

The hushed whispers drowned and receded as lazy eyes slowly opened. Bright rays of sunlight pierced through the half-opened gaze. Long tresses of black hair fell back as she sat up, confused and weary. A soft cool wind shuffled across her face. Carefully, she sucked up her bottom lip in a contemplative manner, assessing the thoughts that just seemed to vanish from her mind. Closing her eyes in an effort to bring them back did not help. Slowly, her chin leaned down as she ran a hand over her belly.

This type of awakening was becoming more and more repetitive as the arrival of her child grew nearer. Xena couldn't make heads or tails of it. The same words would ring in her mind though she could not place a name, a face, or even make the phrases themselves out.

Still sitting, wrapped in her fur blanket, her blue eyes surveyed the surroundings. The fire from the night before left nothing but ashes in its wake. Leaves on the mighty trees, glistened with the sun's rays and danced on the incoming breeze. Carefully, Xena leaned her arm down to steady herself before pulling her legs under her to stand. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms up toward the sky.

Xena walked over to the other side of the campsite. Her friends had been gracious and had agreed to give her plenty of space. Joxer, Gabrielle, and Amarice lay still sleeping next to one another, all looking rather innocent. Argo and the new horse stood quietly next to a nearby tree. Attempting not to wake them, she tiptoed as quietly as possible over to her saddlebag, pulling out her morning's rations.

"Bread and cheese...gee, what a surprise..." she bemusedly whispered to herself. Xena pulled out her knife and cut off a pretty big portion of both and began to satisfy her hunger. She was eating for two, and needed all the nutrition she could get. Her mind drifted as her eyes peered down at her stomach. "I don't know who your daddy is, but you have a mother that loves you unconditionally."

A smile passed her lips as she thought about her child. This time she was determined to be a mother to her child. How she missed Solan. Xena would make certain this baby knew she or he had a brother. She would not allow his memory to be forgotten. He was still very much a part of her. A day hadn't passed that Xena didn't question her resolve to keep his parentage secret from him. This time, things would be different--even though she herself didn't know her child's origin.

Xena felt a rumble grow up from her stomach. Her lips puckered to keep it back, but she couldn't suppress it. A loud, deep burp broke free from her mouth. Her hands quickly flew up trying to silence what already had passed. Xena's blue eyes fluttered over to her friends, who- except for Joxer, were still resting peacefully. Small giggles brew in her...what a way to be woken up.

Joxer rolled over onto his hands and knees. His eyes glanced over at Xena who put a finger to her mouth signaling him to be as quiet as possible. He rose up his hand and ran it over his hair, nodding to denote he understood. Slowly, he stood and pushed out a silent yawn. As Joxer began to stretch, he lost his balance. He stumbled over his homemade armor and made a ruckus trying to regain his footing, only managing to make the metal clang louder. Xena's face shrunk up as she cringed with the noise, which also disturbed Argo. The animal snickered back.

Joxer finally got a hold of himself. His arms stretched out balancing him. Embarrassed, he looked down only to see Gabrielle and Amarice wide awake and glaring at him in a most irritated fashion. An apologetic smile crossed his lips as he whispered, "Sorry."

"Well, hey Joxer, no need to whisper NOW!" Amarice threw off her covers and jumped up without a moment's thought. Her eyes locked onto Joxer's as she walked around and past him to grab a water skin. She stared still as she drank from it.

"Hey, lemme see that when you're finished Amarice." Gabrielle wiped the sleep from her eyes as she too got up.

The red-haired Amazon begrudgingly looked over to Gabrielle. "Um, well, uh...there's none left." She tilted the skin upside down, and a single small drop fell from the mouth of the container. Gabrielle's eyes closed in utter disappointment.

Xena got up and walked over to the group, popping the last piece of her breakfast in her mouth. "Hey, don't worry about it Amarice, there's a lake right down that path-I'll go fill it up."

"Are you sure Xena? I mean, I can go get it-it's not a problem."

"Nah, the walk will be nice. Here, I'll go fill it up while you guys pack up the horses." With that Xena grabbed the skin from Amarice and started on her way to the lake.

Amarice's eyes followed her as she disappeared down the path. "I can't believe what a good mood she's in. If I were her, that pregnant, ready to pop a baby out, and didn't even know who the father was...I would be a little less cheerful."

Joxer who was putting on his armor, chimed in, "Yeah, that is odd. She doesn't even seem to care that she just, well, has a baby coming and I agree with you Amarice. If I were pregnant and didn't know who the father of my baby was, I would be wondering too." Joxer raised his head to see Gabrielle and Amarice trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I think your main concern would be the birth in that case Joxer..." Gabrielle jested.

"Ha-ha, real funny Gabby! I mean if I were XENA-I would wonder." Joxer began to pack up his bedroll.

Amarice shook her head and pouted in thought. Her face held this expression as she kneeled down, folding up her own fur. "You would think she would have some sort of idea. I mean Gabrielle, you're like her sister, hasn't she any idea of who it could be?"

The blonde sat down as she pulled her boots on. "We are like sisters and even so, she says she still doesn't know. I asked her if it could have been Hercules-they have a history together and she still cares about him. How much she cares, I don't really know." Gabrielle shook her head at a loss. "Anyway, she basically conveyed it wasn't him."

"Well, you know who I think it is." Joxer's face expressed a gossip like exterior.

"No, who dummy?" Amarice was curious to hear Joxer's theory. She crossed her arms, puckered her lips, and with a tilt of the head, beckoned him to proceed.

Joxer, always the fine showman, held up a finger, and began to pace as he explained his thesis. "Okay, so she's pregnant and SAYS she doesn't know who it was. This makes me think it was someone she wasn't necessarily proud of -if you know what I mean. NOW, Xena likes them good lookin', in leather, and bad. SO, if they're handsome, wearing cow- that's fine- BUT, she's ashamed and won't tell because he is a bad boy!" Joxer smiled triumphantly as he leapt atop a nearby tree-stump. "So, that's why, it MUST be Autolycus, King of Thieves, in the bed-roll, with the baby batter!"

Gabrielle's eyes loomed for a moment, considering this. Slowly, she shook her head. "No, couldn't be him. I haven't seen Autolycus since the last time we were in Amphipolis. Of course, that doesn't mean that Xena couldn't have run into him at some point...You actually might be onto something…maybe, possibly...ugh I don't know."

Amarice had never met Auto so she couldn't voice an opinion on his potential fatherhood. She turned her attention back to the trail as she saw Xena approaching. "Look guys, she's back so shut up about it."

The Amazon urged her friends to drop the conversation, and start packing the horses.

Xena took her time, and finally made it to where they stood. She handed Amarice the water skin who then passed it to Gabrielle. When she was finished, Joxer took it and indulged his own thirst. Xena smiled, seeing that the campsite had been nicely cleaned-up, and then turned to mount Argo. Her best friend grabbed her own horse and did the same.

"Okay, listen. We're almost to Amphipolis and when we get there, I'm going to have to talk to my mom. She's probably going to be shocked when she sees me pregnant and all. So, just let me explain this to her myself." Xena directed Argo to go as her friends followed closely behind.

**Chapter 1**

In an atmosphere of ethereal blue, high above the world known to mortals, sat colossal structures, their white marble sparkling like countless diamonds, dotting streets of gold which glistened like rays of the sun. Such breath-taking splendor and divine majesty could only exist in one place and that was the home of the gods…Mt. Olympus.

Many of Olympus' divine residents where still in a state of euphoria over a recent event most thought impossible…their King and Queen reconciling! Zeus and Hera had been at war for centuries over the King's numerous dalliances with women. At some time or another, all of Olympus and the mortals of the earth had felt the sting of their legendary battles over the King's indiscretions. The animosity between the divine couple had escalated to such levels that many of their fellow gods and goddesses feared it would lead Olympus to ruin.

After Hera's imprisonment in the abyss of Tartarus, many thought Olympus would finally heal the wounds caused by their incessant fights over the ages. But gods loyal to Hera still fought in her name, making trouble for Zeus and subsequently all of Olympus.

Then the unexpected happened…Zeus lost his desire for other women! The King of the Gods actually missed his Queen and found a way to free her from the abyss of Tartarus. Surprisingly, despite all the pain and humiliation she had suffered over the centuries thanks to Zeus and his numerous affairs, Hera still loved her husband.

All of Olympus attended the ceremony when Zeus and Hera renewed their wedding vows. And now the King and Queen had gone away to nurture and bask in their rekindled love that they once thought lost forever.

With this surprise reconciliation between the King and Queen of the gods, many on Olympus thought the future of the pantheon looked brighter than ever. Even the bickering among the other deities had abruptly ceased.

But only one on Olympus was wise enough to know the recent events, though joyous and heartily welcomed, did not mean eternal tranquility would prevail. With the absence of their King and Queen, ambitious gods consumed by desires to reign over Olympus were sure to make attempts to finally obtain what they had coveted for so long, which would quickly destroy the tranquility Olympus had found again. Precautionary steps would have to be taken to maintain the long overdue peace in the pantheon. And Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, was already busy on implementing her plan to protect that peace.

A large white quill moved steadily across a scroll as the goddess, her brow wrinkled in concentration, recorded her words of wisdom, which would enlighten not only her devoted worshippers but also all of Greece.

Athena was seated at an ornate desk of wood in the massive library of her home on Mt. Olympus. Running from the ceiling to the floor were large mahogany shelves which contained countless books, some dating back to the beginning of time and filled with knowledge far beyond the comprehension of the mortals of that day.

As guardian of Athens and patron of the arts, the room was adorned with the sculptures of many of the city's talented residents. In a carved semi-circle niche within a wall sat a white marble pedestal on which rested the famed goatskin mantle…the Aegis. It had once been the property of her father Zeus but he had given it to her, his favorite child. The Aegis was tasseled with live snakes which, were wrapped around the marble pedestal. It was also adorned with the vanquished head of Medusa.

The goddess was still furiously writing on the scroll when tiny sparkles of light floated through the large window of the library. The sparkles moved across the large room, then came to a halt before the desk where Athena sat. The tiny lights danced a few moments before transforming into the shape of a beautiful young woman wearing a billowing snowy white robe with large white wings protruding from her back.

"I've been monitoring her movements just like you instructed." The woman cocked her slightly bowed head to one side as she absentmindedly ran a slender hand across the beautiful wood desk before her.

"So Nike, what do you have to report? Athena scribbled a few more words on the scroll before finally gazing up at her closest confidant.

"She's on her way to Amphipolis since the baby is due in another month. She wants her mother there for the birth."

"That doesn't give us much time but we will just have to make do." Athena rose from the desk and walked over to her pet owl Neleus who sat perched atop a tall wooden stand. The bird turned its feathered head as its large golden eyes focused on its mistress.

The Goddess of Wisdom and disciplined Warfare had great respect for the warrior princess and the changes she had made in her life. Even when Xena was the Destroyer of Nations and aligned with Ares, the Goddess saw the raw potential in the warrior princess to use her extraordinary talents for the more glorious aspects of war…strategy, discipline and national defense instead of the brutality, madness and waste that shrouded those who followed Ares.

That's why the goddess was very impressed when Xena turned her back on Ares' dark ambitions that would bring nothing but chaos to all and took up the mantle of a hero. Athena got even more delight in Xena's continuous rejections of Ares' ways every time the God of War tried to tempt her back to her old life.

"Athena, do you really believe Xena will help us?" The winged goddess plucked a pure white feather from her wings and began to nervously twirl it between two fingers.

"Xena's involvement with my barbaric rogue of a brother has tainted us all in her eyes but she does understand the important role we play in the mortal realm and the need to maintain it." Athena ran slender fingers delicately down the brown feathered back of the large bird. "Xena is a smart woman and she will realize that aligning herself with us is in the best interest of herself, her child and all mortals."

"But what you will ask of her…I don't know Athena…it's a sacrifice she made once before and it may be too much to ask her to repeat such an act again." Nike had a smirk of misgivings on her face as she leaned the back of her body against the wood desk.

"What we are about to embark on is of far greater importance than the whims of one mortal woman, Nike." Athena was still standing before the perched owl, when she held out a hand and a tiny gray mouse suddenly materialized on her palm. "This is for the greater good, something that Xena is quite familiar with on the new path she now follows." The goddess dangled the tiny rodent by its tail above the head of her owl Neleus. After the bird lifted its feathered head, its large golden eyes were fixed on the softly squealing animal above it. In one gulp, the owl swallowed the tiny gray rodent that Athena dropped into its open beak.

"I took an oath of eternal allegiance to you and will follow whatever course you choose to travel in this matter but I am still a naysayer in regard to Xena aligning herself with us." Nike folded her arms across her chest. "You may have known Xena for years but I have been following her since her return to Greece…I can't see her helping us without being coerced."

"I have already taken that possibility into consideration." Athena strolled over to a lounge chair adorned with plush pillows and sat down. "I will personally go talk to Xena. She's a very intelligent woman…I will explain the urgency of the situation…she will certainly not want the alternative to befall mortals and she will see that my solution is the only viable one we have."

"And if Xena doesn't?" Nike stared hard at the lounging goddess, already knowing the response she would give.

"Precautions would be taken to make sure Xena was not fatally harmed but what we need would unfortunately have to be taken by force." The goddess let out a sigh of regret as she got more comfortable on the plush lounge chair.

**Chapter 2**

Dusk was starting to fall across the common land. In the distance, a mixture of sounds and smells began to surface. It was all very faint, but the senses of the travelers were basking in the sweet aroma of it. To two, the smells and sounds of small town life were familiar, encompassing, and set the mind at ease. To a third, it inspired a sense of curiosity. To a warrior, it inspired self-doubt.

Amphipolis was near.

Every time Xena went home, if she could truly call it that, it was a difficult and analytical situation. Each time she came away with a new perception of herself and her actions. The battle with Cortese had not only left its mark on the village, it had left a young Xena hollow. This is where the change had happened, where the first domino had fallen. Innocence lost in a whirl of cries and rage…the most primal kind.

Yet, to her utmost surprise, things started to slowly change perspective for the warrior. When she first came home, trying to start anew, she felt like a stranger in her own homeland. Not even her mother or those who she grew up with accepted her. Over time, Xena continually saw change. The same people who would have stoned her only a few short years ago, now held her up as a hero. It was very common for these people to brag about Xena originating from Amphipolis.

Still, the warrior princess could not honestly refer to this place, as "home", no matter how happy she was to see it.

The noises grew more distinguished as the group neared the village limits. Residents were closing shop for the night. No doubt a handsome feast awaited them at home. Men and women alike strolled around the dusty street, laughing and talking amongst each other. Stands filled with assorted fresh fruits, breads, and cheeses were being stored away carefully. Carts carrying fabrics and jewelry were also being taken within the soon to be locked shops. Others hurried home with food and supplies in tow. Children, their tiny knees ornamented with mud, raced along playing some sort of game.

Moments later, amongst all the hustle, a quiet swam over the people.

"Xena!" A young woman shouted, her finger extended toward the warrior, and breaking the brief silence.

A young boy dropped the bright blue toy he was playing with and eyed her. His friend walked over to him and whispered in what seemed to be an almost awe inspired tone, "Is that really her?"

Suddenly, Xena could feel eyes all over her. Prodding, searching, and making her extremely uncomfortable. Although her long coat was already closed, she pulled it tighter around her to make sure her secret was concealed. It would be HER and her ALONE that would tell Cyrene about the child that grew inside of her.

She looked over to her friends who seemed to be quite amused with all of the attention. Joxer looked especially enthralled with the people. A large goofy grin scrolled across his face. It was a hero's reception, and he of course, was a hero.

On the other hand, Gabrielle and Amarice just seemed to be content knowing they had made their destination. The trip had been tiresome. Although quiet in their discomfort, it was no secret that one more night of camping on a stony ground was not something they welcomed. A warm bed, a hot meal, these were things that caused their eyes to glimmer with relief.

Xena breathed deeply and closed her eyes and sucked in her lip. Her right hand grabbed a hold over her coat ensuring its closure as she slowly dismounted Argo. Before both of her feet had even touched the ground, a young man reached, grabbed a hold of the reins with one hand, and with the other attempted to steady Xena as she stepped down.

"I'm fine...thank you..." She forced a smile back at the gentleman who still held tightly to Argo.

The man smiled sheepishly- a sparkle in his adoring eyes. "I'll um…just…uh…go put your horse in the stable Miss. Xena."

Xena's brows rose trying not to laugh at his nervous attempt to speak. She slowly nodded her head. A huge smile crossed his lips, as he turned and started off toward the stable, the only stable that offered boarding within the town limits- her mother's.

Gabrielle had also dismounted from her own horse. No one had offered to take him to the stable as well. She sighed. "Listen Xena, I don't have fans like you do here-so, I'm going to go take my horse to the stable as well."

"Hold on Gabrielle-I'll come with you." Joxer scurried off after the bard.

Xena looked over at Amarice, frustration over being surrounded by people evident on her face. The amazon took the look as a cue.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE! Back it UP." With that Amarice grabbed a hold of Xena's arm and escorted her through the crowd. The young Amazon wildly waved her free arm, ushering the people from their path.

Walking at a fast pace, a hand still firmly gripping her arm, Xena spoke. "Amarice, I'm fine- I can take care of myself. "

The young woman stopped and looked apologetically at the woman whom she considered to be her own hero. "Oh, Xena-I'm sorry-it's just that…I thought ...when…"

Xena raised up a hand. "No, it's ok. I know you're only trying to help."

A flickering light bounced off a nearby window. It caught Xena's attention, drawing her eyes away from Amarice's apologetic stare. The candle sat within the frame of her mother's establishment and everything else around her faded away from her conscience. The illumination seemed to beckon to her. It was time to tell Cyrene she was with child.

Xena raised her hands to her head and began to smooth her hair as best she could. Her legs began to move forward as she took in a large breath. This wouldn't be easy. Cyrene would ask questions that she herself didn't know the answers to. Cautiously, she made her way to the large door. Before opening it, Xena simply placed her hand against the surface and leaned her forehead into it as well. She was not looking forward to this at all.

**Chapter 3**

Amarice quietly left Xena standing at the door to the tavern as she went to join Gabrielle and Joxer in the stables. When she got there, Gabrielle appeared to be embroiled in a private conversation with her horse as she whispered in one of the animal's upturned ears. Gabrielle smiled when the horse whinnied in response to her soft words as she patted him gently on his brown face. Joxer was leaning against a stall wall, pulling on a long strand of straw he held between his fingers.

"You guys certainly work fast." Amarice glanced at the unloaded gear stacked neatly just outside of the stall. "I thought I would have to help."

"There really wasn't that much stuff to unload." Gabrielle placed the saddle over the top of a stall wall.

"And we only had Gab's horse to unload since that guy is helping with Xena's." Joxer cocked his head in the direction of the only other empty stall, a few stalls down from where they stood, where the man quietly got Argo settled.

Amarice took a glance in that direction. The man had his back to her as he stood by Argo, talking softly to the horse as he removed the saddle from the mare's back.

Joxer tossed aside the strand of straw, as he removed his helmet and ran a hand through his hair. A thoughtful look was etched on his face as he gazed at Gabrielle who was still softly chatting with her horse. "Hey, I got another name for your horse…how does Virgil sound?"

"Virgil is an okay name Joxer, but it just doesn't sound right for this horse. I'm looking for something very special and when the right name for him comes to me, I'll know."

"Well, you better name him soon…the poor thing probably thinks that 'whoa boy' is his name," Amarice snickered.

"I don't know why you are being so picky." Joxer strolled over to the front of the stallion where Gabrielle stood. "It's just a horse...it's not like he's your kid." Joxer's face brightened as an idea came to him, which he proceeded to share in a somewhat loud tone. "Since you don't like the name Virgil or the others I suggested, maybe I will throw them Xena's way. She could always use them for the ba…"

"Hush up!" Gabrielle stumped hard on one of Joxer's feet. Instantly, she put a hand over his mouth to muffle the cry of pain that threatened to spill from his lips.

"Yeah, no one in this town is supposed to know about the baby until Xena tells her mother." Amarice had a stern look on her face as she gazed at Joxer who had a painful smirk on his face now that Gabrielle had removed her hand from his mouth. The young Amazon quickly glanced towards the other stall and the man still standing by Argo. He was now facing her. The man let a bashful smile etch his features as he gazed in her direction. Amarice averted his gaze as she turned to face her friends again.

"Sorry." Joxer limped over to a large block of hay where he planted himself. He proceeded to massage his injured foot through his boot.

"Well…uh…I got Miss Xena's horse all settled in the stall over there."

All three slightly jumped at the sudden presence of the man who none had heard approach.

"I guess I better take Miss Xena's things to her now." The man had Xena's gear slung over one shoulder and more secured under an arm as he prepared to depart the stables.

"You've already done more than was necessary." Gabrielle quickly approached the man.

"Yeah, we can take this stuff for Xena." Amarice took hold of Xena's things the man had under an arm. Joxer had jumped up from the hay block and took hold of Xena's gear slung across the man's shoulder.

"It was really no trouble at all." The man sensed that the three longed for his departure and started to slowly back towards the stable door. "If Miss Xena needs anything while she here…just tell her that I'm her man."

"We'll be sure to tell her." Gabrielle waved a hand and feigned a grateful smile.

"The name's Alpheus." The man almost collided with a wall before he finally exited the stables.

"Bye Alpheus." Gabrielle rolled her eyes in relief as she stopped waving her hand and the smile faded from her face.

"Gods, is it always like this when Xena comes home?" Amarice stored Xena's gear along with the items that had been removed from Gabrielle's horse.

"Yeah, what's up with that Miss Xena stuff?" Joxer set the gear he held with the others.

"At times it can be sickening but it is a lot better than the cold reception we use to get when Xena first came home." Gabrielle let out a weary sigh as she sat herself on a block of hay. Amarice joined her.

"So, how do you guys think it's goin' up at the tavern? Xena is probably just getting into telling Cyrene about the baby." Joxer situated himself back on that earlier block of hay.

Gabrielle leaned back against the stall wall, a thoughtful expression graced her features. "Every time Xena comes home, Cyrene always asks when is she going to finally settle down and have a family of her own. So I think she will be happy about the baby."

"Betcha Cyrene won't buy that story Xena gave us about having no idea who the father is," Joxer added with a snort.

Gabrielle and Amarice both nodded in agreement.

Amarice thought it time to chime in her own thoughts. "But if Xena's mom is like most, she should be able to pry out of her what she won't tell us…who is this guy?"

"Xena and I have been to hell and back…literally. Even if the father was some horrible person, Xena would still tell me." Gabrielle rose from the hay block and went over to a gray sack sitting in a corner of the stall. It was filled to the brim with shiny red apples.

"Hey, toss me one of those." Amarice readied her hands to catch the fruit.

Gabrielle tossed an apple in her direction. She grabbed a few more that she brought over to her horse that greedily accepted them. "Xena and I have no more secrets between us. That's why I believe her when she says she has no idea who the father is."

"Well, I'm sticking to my theory about Autolycus being the father." Joxer folded his arms across his chest, his lips pushed out in a pout of confidence. He let out a thoughtful sigh. "But if it's not Autolycus, I guess when the baby is born, we could study its face and see if she or he looks like any guys we all know."

"Urghhh!" Gabrielle and Amarice both threw apples at him. Joxer tried to protect himself from this fruity assault by crouching and shielding his face with his arms. But he lost his balance and tumbled off the block of hay.

**Chapter 4**

As Amphion wiped down the bar, he gazed around at the few patrons still left. Most were weary travelers who had rooms for the night above the tavern. The barkeep let his gaze fall on the lone patron sitting at the bar. "You've been here all day Phidias. I think it's time you went home."

"Aw, c'mon Amph, just one more for the road."

"Why don't you save it for when you come back tomorrow?" Amphion grabbed the half-full mug that sat in front of Phidias on the bar.

"Hey!"

"Go home and sleep it off." Amphion put the mug under the bar.

"Okay, I'm goin'…see ya tomorrow Amph."

"See ya Phidias."

Phidias almost fell over when he rose from the barstool. The few patrons seated at tables gazed at him as he stumbled his way towards the door. He almost collided with Xena, who after standing outside for some time, decided to come through the door. "'Cuse me miss."

"It's all right." Xena slightly turned her head to avoid the strong smell of mead on the man's breath.

After watching the man leave, Xena gazed around the tavern. There were a few people sitting at tables, chatting quietly. She focused on the bar and immediately recognized Amphion, the young man her mother had hired as barkeep about a year ago.

Amphion was busy wiping down the bar, when he gazed up from his duties and saw Xena. His face lit up with a huge grin. He was about to call out to her, when she put a finger to her lips signaling him to remain silent. Xena came over to the bar.

"I didn't want you to make a big announcement about me being here. I want it to be a surprise for my Mom."

"Oh, I understand." Amphion put aside the rag he had been using to wipe down the bar. A huge grin was still planted on his face. "It really is good to see you again, Xena. Cyrene is gonna be so happy. She has been so worried ever since she heard those terrible stories about you being killed by the Romans."

"Well, as you can see, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." Xena glanced in the direction of the kitchen. "So, is my Mom in there?"

"Yep. Since it's been kinda slow, she decided to go over the books before closing up for the night."

"I guess I better go in there and surprise her then."

Amphion knew how excited his boss would be when she saw her daughter, so a huge grin was still planted on his face as he watched Xena leave the bar and head for the kitchen.

When Xena stood before the door, she let out a deep breath before walking through it.

* * *

Cyrene's brow was wrinkled in concentration as she sat at a table in the kitchen. The orange flame of a single candle flickered and provided the only light as she jotted down figures in the tavern's bookkeeping ledger. 

"No, that's not right." Cyrene crossed out the wrong figures with the black quill she held in her right hand.

At that moment, she heard the kitchen door open. Cyrene continued to focus on the old ledger as she quickly scribbled upon the page some new figures. "So, how's it going out there Amphion, still quiet?"

"It's not Amphion, Mom."

Cyrene immediately turned her attention away from the old ledger. "By the gods, Xena!" A huge smile was etched on the older woman's face as she quickly rose from the chair, came over to her daughter and embraced her in a huge hug.

"Oh this is such a surprise!"

"I figured it would be." Xena quickly broke the hug with her mother, praying she hadn't detected her condition through the long think coat she wore before she had a chance to tell her.

Cyrene was still beaming with a smile as she now held Xena's face between her hands. She gazed up into her daughter's blue eyes. "I have been so worried about you. I heard such horrible stories about you and Gabrielle being killed by the Romans."

"I am so sorry you had to hear those stories Mom. I should have sent you word that we were all right."

"It's okay now that you are here in person and it's so much better than a letter." Cyrene held Xena's hands in hers as she took a step back and gazed her daughter up and down. "You certainly look well…you've even put on some weight." She saw her daughter's eyes widen. "But that's good…it will give you extra energy to fight all those bad guys." Cyrene's face was still beaming with a smile as she gazed up into her daughter's eyes again. "So, where is Gabrielle? She did come with you?"

"Gabrielle is out in the stables getting the horses settled. Joxer is out there too along with a new friend."

"Four of you, huh? Well, I know you all could probably use a home cooked meal about now." Cyrene immediately went back over to the table where she had been sitting and cleared away the ledger, quill and bottle of black ink. "There's some lamb stew simmering above the hearth that I was going to eat later and there is more than enough for five people." Cyrene grabbed some bowls, some spoons and set them on the table along with a basket of bread.

Xena stood in silence as she watched her mother set the table. She had put this off long enough and it was time to tell her mother the reason she had come back home. Cyrene had just put a pitcher of water on the table when Xena grabbed her hands, to halt her further setting of the table. "Um Mom, before you go all out with this dinner, we really need to talk."

Cyrene noticed the uncomfortable look on her daughter's face. "Is something the matter Xena? You are not ill, are you?"

"No Mom, I'm fine." Xena released her mother hands.

"Is it Gabrielle? She's not ill is she?"

"No, Gabrielle is fine too." Xena pulled over a chair. "Please sit down."

Cyrene sat in the chair Xena offered. She watched as her daughter sat in a chair across from her. Cyrene was really starting to worry now. Whatever Xena wanted to talk to her about couldn't be good since she wanted her sitting when she heard it. So, Cyrene braced herself for some bad news.

Xena stared into her mother's eyes for a moment before she finally spoke. "What I have to tell you concerns that weight gain you noticed earlier." Slowly, Xena loosened her coat and pulled it apart. "I'm with child Mom…I'm going to have a baby."

Cyrene stared in silence at her daughter's belly. "A baby." Her eyes were filled with awe as she gently placed a hand on the swell of Xena's belly. "Oh Xena, this is wonderful news!" Cyrene quickly rose from her chair and hugged Xena who remained seated. "I'm finally going to be a grandmother!"

Xena breathed a huge sigh of relief. At least her mother's initial reaction was good but she knew it would not last after she heard all the details.

"Oh-ho-ho, I know what's going on here!" Cyrene was staring down at Xena's now upturned face. A smile of understanding was etched in the features of the older woman. "That new friend you spoke of earlier is not just a friend...""

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"It's gotta be your husband!" Cyrene embraced her daughter in a hug again. Xena now had a bug-eyed expression on her face. "You finally took my advice and found yourself a husband. And now with a baby on the way, you will be settling down too."

A weary sigh escaped Xena's lips as she prepared to tell her mother that her assumption was incorrect. "Uh, Mom…"

"I'm going out to the stables and drag my new son-in-law in here." Cyrene moved away from Xena as she prepared to head for the stables.

"Mom you must listen to me." Xena grabbed her mother's hands to halt her departure. "There is no new husband waiting out in the stables. The only people out there are Gabrielle, Joxer, and that new friend who happens to be a young woman…an Amazon. Her name is Amarice."

That earlier beaming smile had faded from Cyrene's face. Quietly, she reseated herself in the chair across from Xena, her head slightly bowed in deep thought. So, Xena was going to be an unwed mother. Cyrene had prayed that one day Xena would have a child and even more so, after her daughter shared with her the death of the grandson she never even knew she had. Hearing about Solan and how his life was tragically cut short had broken Cyrene's heart. Xena still carried a lot of pain over his death and now she was being given a second chance with another child. How this child had come into being was not what Cyrene had envisioned for her daughter but Xena had come home obviously for her support and that's what she would give. Cyrene finally looked up at her daughter who had been patiently waiting for some kind of response. The older woman managed a faint smile as she took hold of Xena's hands in a loving gesture. "So, are you going to tell me exactly how this happened?"

"That's just it Mom, I don't know how this happened."

Cyrene now had a perplexed look on her face. "I clearly remember sitting you down when you were ten and telling you exactly how babies came about, so what do you mean?"

Xena didn't relish discussing her sex life with her mother but considering the bizarre circumstances of the situation, she knew she had no choice. "It has been a very, very long time since I've been involved with any man in a serious relationship."

A look of embarrassment crossed Cyrene's face. "Uh Xena, what about…"

"No Mom, no one night stands either."

"So, what you are telling me is that you have no idea how you became pregnant or who the father might be?"

"That's it exactly."

Cyrene looked into her daughter's eyes and believed her words to be true. She knew Xena was quite familiar with the strange phenomena this world had to offer in her many travels with Gabrielle but she was not and felt her head start to spin. "I'm going to get me a drink, would you like something?"

"Some milk would be nice."

Cyrene departed for the bar.

Xena thought the talk with her mother about the baby was going better than she ever believed possible.

When Cyrene returned to the kitchen, she was carrying a tray with two mugs ---one filled with ale and the other milk. She placed the tray on the table and reseated herself. She picked up the mug of ale and quickly downed a gulp. "Uh Xena, this is an unpleasant thought…but could you have been raped…it's such a horrible experience…so maybe your mind blocked it out."

"No Mom, I was not raped." Xena removed the mug of milk from the tray situated on the table.

Cyrene took another big gulp from her mug then quickly wiped her mouth with the apron she wore. "There's got to be some logical explanation for your condition." The older woman fixed her gaze on her daughter as she waited for her reply.

As she downed some of the contents of her own mug, Xena couldn't help but notice how flustered her mother was getting over her bizarre situation. "I don't want my little dilemma to worry you."

Cyrene drained the last of the ale from her mug. "I don't know how you can be so calm. You are having a baby whose conception and father you don't even recall. And with the baby soon to be born too…I would be climbing the walls."

"You are not the only one with concerns regarding this baby's origins, Mom. Gabrielle and the others have tried to hide it from me but were not successful." Xena smoothed her hands over the clothing covering her large belly. "I won't deny that I too have had nagging thoughts regarding my child's origins…some have kept me awake at night. But despite them, I can't help but feel good about this child." Xena's lips creased into a faint smile as she stared down at her belly, feeling the child move within her.

"I guess you are really looking forward to the birth of this child since losing Solan?"

"Yes, I am." Xena bowed her head in a somber moment before gazing at her mother again. "The child was in no way planned but I am glad to be having it and intend on being the best mother I can be."

Cyrene again, rose from her chair and hugged Xena who remained seated. She rested her head against her mother's chest and wrapped her hands around her mother's waist, returning the hug. "I am so happy you came home so I can share in the birth of this child…and I want you to know that I will be there for you no matter what." Cyrene kissed the top of her daughter's head as she soothingly ran a hand through raven tresses.

"I was counting on it." Xena had a pleased smile on her face. All the fear concerning her mother's reaction to her pregnancy had evaporated. Coming home to Amphipolis had clearly been the right choice. Xena held her mother closer. "I don't have much experience with this motherhood thing and will be looking for your advice."

"And I will gladly give it."

Xena and Cyrene remained locked in a mother and daughter embrace, their faces etched with beaming smiles, savoring the closeness.

* * *

The three had gear shoved under arms and over their backs as they slowly made their way to the tavern. Gabrielle was in the lead and when they reached the tavern door, they came to a stop. Gabrielle turned around and faced her two companions. 

"Now, if Xena and Cyrene are still discussing the baby, we will quietly take all this gear upstairs to our rooms and leave them alone to talk, understood?"

"Yeah," Amarice and Joxer said in unison. Joxer was fidgeting with the heavy gear slung over a shoulder.

Gabrielle turned back around and pushed open the tavern door. There were no patrons in sight and the only person in the room was the barkeep who was putting away clean mugs. When he saw the three enter the barroom his face lit up with a huge smile. "Gabrielle! Joxer! I didn't know you guys were here too!"

"Hey Amph, it's good to see you again." Joxer made his way over to the bar.

"Yes it is," Gabrielle added. "And let me introduce you to our friend." Gabrielle put a hand on the young woman's right shoulder as she now stood next to her. "This is Amarice. And Amarice this is Amphion."

"Hello," both said in unison to the other.

"I guess Xena is still talking with Cyrene?" Gabrielle glanced around the barroom.

"Yeah, she and Cyrene are in the kitchen chatting. They've been in there for a while now." Amphion glanced over at the kitchen door. "You want me to let them know you are here?"

"No, don't disturb them," Gabrielle replied. "We should get this gear up to the rooms."

"Cyrene always lets Xena's old room remain unoccupied and there are a few others that are empty too. I can show you which ones." Amphion relieved Gabrielle of the gear she carried and headed for the stairs leading to the bedrooms. Gabrielle relieved Amarice of some of the gear she carried as the two women followed Amphion.

Gabrielle glanced back at Joxer who was still planted by the bar. He had deposited the gear he carried on the floor. His helmet sat on the bar as he helped himself to a mug of wine. "Are you coming Joxer?"

"I will be up in a sec. I just wanted something stronger than water that's all."

"Whatever." Gabrielle shook her head as she headed up the stairs behind Amarice and Amphion.

Now alone in the bar, Joxer quickly gulped down one mug of wine before pouring himself another. As he slowly sipped on his second mug, he could hear the muffled voices coming from the kitchen. Joxer was curious to know how Xena's talk with Cyrene was going.

Quickly glancing over at the stairs, making sure no one was descending its lengths, Joxer, still holding his mug of wine, quietly tiptoed over to the door leading into the kitchen. The voices still sounded muffled so Joxer leaned an ear against the door in hopes that would help him hear the conversation better. But he forgot the door to the kitchen was the swinging kind and leaned too hard against it.

"WH…WH…WHOA," Joxer stuttered as he felt himself losing his balance. He fell through the kitchen door and landed on the floor. He lost his grip on the mug he held so it flew into the air above him before descending. "Ouch!" he yelped when the mug landed directly on top of his head. A disgusted groan escaped his lips as he felt the wine it contained begin to flow down his face and onto his clothes.

"Hello Joxer, so nice of you to drop in." Cyrene placed a hand over her mouth to stifle giggles.

"Hi Cyrene." Joxer had a sheepish look on his face as he stared up at the two women now standing over him.

Cyrene had an amused look on her face. But Xena was clearly annoyed at the intrusion. "I told you I wanted to talk with my mother ALONE."

"I know but I was thirsty for something besides water." Joxer slowly rose to his feet.

Cyrene handed him a cloth to wipe away the spilt wine covering his head and staining his clothes.

"The drinks can be found at the bar **NOT** the kitchen." Xena folded her arms across her chest--- an angry scowl darkened her features.

At that moment, Gabrielle came through the door. "Joxer, were you trying to eavesdrop?"

"Shame on you Joxer!" Amarice added as she followed behind Gabrielle.

"Yeah I was…but I didn't hear anything." Joxer picked the empty mug off the floor and set it on the table.

"That's because we were finished talking," Xena said.

"And you will all be pleased to know that I am very happy about the pending birth of my grandchild," Cyrene declared.

Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice all had guarded smiles on their faces wondering if that was all there was to it.

Sensing her friends' thoughts, Xena spoke up. "Mom has expressed the same concerns you all have regarding this child."

"What do you mean Xena?" Joxer interjected with a feigned look of ignorance.

"We accepted the pregnancy months ago," Amarice added.

"So long as you're comfortable with it is the only thing that matters," Gabrielle assured.

"Oh, c'mon you guys. I know you all have been wondering how I can be so calm about a baby soon to be born when I don't know who the father is."

Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice stood silent after Xena said exactly what had been going through their minds these past few months.

"I may not have said much about the subject, but I am just as curious…now more so than all of you in discovering who is the father of this baby because as I have already said, I truly have NO idea how this happened. But since the baby will be born in a few weeks, I want to focus all of my energies on bringing it into the world." Xena placed a hand on her belly. "After the baby is born, I do intend on finding out who is the father."

"And we will help you in any way we can." Gabrielle placed a hand on her friend's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"Yeah," Joxer and Amarice both added.

Cyrene had a smile on her face as she watched the four share in a group hug, that Joxer initiated. "If that has been settled, I think it's time that I was properly introduced to your new friend."

"Mom this is Amarice. Amarice this is my mom, Cyrene."

"Since you are one of my daughter's closest friends, I'll give you a hug." Cyrene embraced Amarice in a warm hug that the young woman returned.

"I guess you guys got the gear all settled?" Xena asked.

"We sure did," Gabrielle replied.

"Now we could use some food." Joxer placed his hands on his empty stomach as he closed his eyes and tilted his face upward, taking a sniff of the air. "Umm…something sure smells good."

"That's the lamb stew I made this afternoon and you are more than welcome to have some." Cyrene took hold of Joxer's right arm and led him over to the table and its five place settings. The others followed.

Cyrene removed the simmering stew from over the hearth while the others seated themselves around the table. As Xena looked around the table at her friends, she couldn't help but smile. It brought her comfort to know that when she finally gave birth to this child, the people she cared about the most in the world would surround her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 5**

Xena had been in Amphipolis a few days now. After revealing her pregnancy to her mother, she no longer hid her condition from the others in the village. Surprise was in the eyes of many when they saw she was with child. Since she had returned home with no husband, many wondered the identity of the man who had gotten the famed warrior princess in a 'family way'. Speculations about the man's identity were made in secret. Whoever it was, they hoped he would do right by their town's most famous citizen and her unborn child. Xena ignored the talk and basked in the support she received from her mother and friends as she settled into village life and prepared for the birth of her child.

Gabrielle, Amarice and Joxer did their best to settle into life in Amphipolis as they awaited the birth of their friend's child. All three helped out Cyrene at the tavern. Gabrielle and Amarice worked as barmaids while Joxer was a backup barkeep for Amphion.

A few days after arriving in Amphipolis, the three were given a day off from their tavern duties which greatly relieved Amarice. She did not like waiting tables and looked forward to being on the road again. But to replace their duties at the tavern, they were given the responsibility of cleaning the stables that Cyrene owned.

It was now early afternoon and Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice were almost done cleaning out the stables.

"When we finish with the stables, I think we should give Argo and my horse a bath, they both could really use it." Gabrielle glanced in the direction of the two horses that stood outside the stables, nibbling hay piled in a bin.

"Before we tackle cleaning those horses, I want some food." Amarice wearily tossed some old straw outside the stables with the pitchfork she held.

"Yeah, me too, I'm starving." Joxer was up above in the stable loft, stacking some blocks of hay.

"It seems I got here just at the right time." Cyrene entered the stables carrying a wicker basket loaded with food.

"You are a mind reader Cyrene." Gabrielle had a grateful smile on her face as she took the basket from Cyrene and set it upon a workbench.

Amarice dropped the pitchfork and Joxer descended the ladder for the hayloft. Both eagerly approached the basket setting atop the workbench and began rummaging through its contents. When each found something to their liking, they hungrily began to eat.

"Cyrene have you seen Xena?" Gabrielle took a bite out of the duck leg that she held in a hand.

"She said something about going to take a stroll along the beach." Cyrene removed a wine jug from the basket and set it on the workbench.

Gabrielle removed a mug from the basket and filled it with some wine. "I know how relaxing she finds the sea, so the stroll should do her some good."

* * *

Squawking seagulls could be heard as they flew over the turquoise water of the Aegean Sea in search of food. It was a pleasantly warm day, so Xena strolled barefoot across the light brown sand. She had also shed her usual leather battle dress and was clothed in a pale blue frock that complimented her eyes and tan skin tone. 

Xena found this time of solitude on the beach relaxing. She lost herself in memories long past as she thought about all the times she and Lyceus would come to that very same beach to fish or just for a swim.

The expectant mother found a spot on the beach near some large rocks where she decided to sit for a bit. She leaned back on her hands as she watched foamy white waves crash against the shoreline. She let her gaze turn to one of the large rocks next to her where a small hermit crab, carrying its home, a yellow and white sea shell upon its back, slowly crawled across the gray stone of the rock.

Xena picked up the crab and placed it in the sand next to her. She was watching the tiny crustacean crawl across the warm sand when three tiny flecks of light, similar to fireflies began dancing in front of her face. When Xena used a hand to swat them away, the dancing flecks of light moved a few feet in front of her.

Xena gazed with fascination as she watched the flecks of lights continue to dance before her. Slowly, the flecks grew larger and emitted a blinding light from which Xena shielded her eyes. When the blinding light disappeared, Xena removed her hands from her eyes. A look of bewilderment immediately appeared on her face.

Standing before her was a woman wearing a robe with a golden bodice and flowing snowy white sleeves and skirt. Her silky blonde hair rested on her shoulders but was pulled back off her tranquil face.

Due to her ethereal appearance, Xena knew the woman before her was no longer of this world. When the woman was alive her brown eyes had always gazed upon Xena with hatred but they now looked so peaceful and surprisingly seemed to contain love with their gaze.

"Hello Xena." The woman's face broke into a pleasant smile and not the wicked grin Xena remembered so well.

"Callisto!"

She seemed to glow with renewal. Light bounced and cascaded off of her being and the warm smile she wore seemed to give off a feeling of peace. Slowly, she reached her hand down to Xena who sat still confused by the reappearance of a woman she had left behind in the afterlife. Cautiously, Xena put her hand into the grasp of one that had once wielded a sword to decimate her.

"Xena, you need not worry or cast doubt. Because of you, I found what I had sought for so very long- peace."

Callisto gently assisted the warrior to her feet and stared with adoration down at the swell of her stomach. Reaching her glance up again, looking to her eyes, she found reassurance from Xena and delicately placed a hand upon the bulge.

"Your baby grows stronger with every breath you take. It truly is a miracle, just as you are."

Xena's brows furrowed. She had remembered her time in the afterlife. Flashbacks of the experience raced through her mind. A theory came along with them. In Callisto's realm, perhaps, just maybe...did she know of how this pregnancy came to pass? The warrior breathed in deep.

"This whole experience is strange to say the least for me. There are so many things that I just don't understand. There's nothing-just this, dark emptiness within my mind. I need answers."

Callisto turned away and looked deep into the blue sea. The white foam of the waves sparkled like pearls in the light of the sun. Birds overhead glided upon the wind, ever so graceful. An all-knowing smile crossed her face although Xena could not see it.

"Xena, the answers you seek, I cannot give you-save one. What you look for so desperately has been a part of you since the dawning of your own birth. It's your destiny and within it-you will find what you're looking for, though buried deep. Love and redemption go hand in hand. Don't be so proud as to close your heart to either, and when you understand this, all will reveal itself."

This method of speech was wearing thin on the warrior. She walked around and to the front of the woman. Desperation was written clearly on every feature, a pleading need in her eyes. How was she to discern the reasoning for Callisto to even be here, now, after all that had happened? There had to be logic to it.

"You speak nothing but riddles! Why is it you even came? I simply want to know how this happened...WHY did this happen? Why can't I remember...anything?"

Callisto smiled in sympathy and rested her hands upon Xena's shoulders. She did indeed know the answers to these questions and oh, so much more. The simple matter of it was that it was not her place to tell--only to guide and comfort.

"Xena, I speak the truth. It is not within my place to make known to you what you already have inside. That's a journey that you must make. Why did I come? That I can easily answer. To thank you, look in on you and see the love for your child in your eyes. What you carry within you, is a product of love and that Xena, is a great miracle in itself. I'm finally at peace and it makes me so eternally happy that I could give back to you, what you so tragically lost."

Her blue eyes widened at these words. A confused and altogether baffled look came forth from her features. Xena didn't understand at all and before she could voice her desperate questions, the being before her slowly started to waver until being consumed by a bright light-- the glowing smile still reflecting off the waves of the brilliant spectrum of color.

Xena stood in place. Confusion remained etched on her face as she tried to make head or tails of what Callisto had just told her. She couldn't discern the riddles. Only one clue was amongst all them. The sentence fell and lapsed back into Xena's mind. _"...it makes me so eternally happy that I could give back to you, what you so tragically lost."_

"She--- was she...talking about restoring me? Was it her that brought us back?"

An uneasy feeling came over Xena at that moment. Her balance started to tilt and she felt herself grow dizzy. Her hands reached down to steady, as she sat back down in the warm sand. Deep breaths entered and escaped soft lips and soon, calm washed over her. There were just too many things she was concerning herself with.

Xena made a decision. Though she knew in the back of her mind, she would not be able to just let it go. She would attempt to not put her energies forth in effort trying to decipher the meaning behind her pregnancy. The words Callisto had spoken would just have to wait. It put too much strain and worries on the expecting mother to do otherwise and that in turn would not help her baby. No, it was best to forget about it, and dare not tell her friends. They would only pick at every last detail. It would just have to wait until the birth of her child.

**Chapter 6**

In the bright humming lights of Olympus, a plan was going into action. Within the chambers of wisdom, tall and stoic Athena pushed her dark mahogany hair up and tied it back with a silver ribbon. She stared back at her blue eyes within the great gold leafed mirror before her and with merely a thought, the orbs began to swirl deepening in each turn, until finally reaching the desired depth: a deep and almost eerie brown.

The being behind her paid close attention to the transformation-taking place. Within her grasp, a delicate white feather she had plucked from her own wings. She sat lazily in a grand plush velvet chair and in this comfort her mind began to turn. Contemplating and running her fingers across the soft down of it she asked what was on her mind.

"Athena, are you sure this is the way to go about it?"

She turned revealing her new face, her own immortal features now gone and in their place those of a mortal stranger. She walked over to her comrade, still holding a silver handled brush in her hand. Lifting a tress of hair, Athena began to run the brush through it as she spoke.

"Nike, I do not want to gain power by fear. That's something we leave up to Ares to do. No, what I want is Xena's trust."

The winged messenger looked up into the newly formed brown eyes. This was a plan she did not fully understand. It perplexed her and she intended to find out just what was on Athena's mind.

"You want her trust, yet you lie and deceive her with this?"

The elder smiled and turned back to the mirror, placing the brush back down on the table below it. Walking over to the grand bed, she sat amongst the silken green and silver sheets. Her slender fingers ran across the smooth skin of the newly constructed face, and at this, she smiled again.

"Lie," she questioned with a finely arched brow raised. Seeing Nike tilt her chin awaiting some sort of further response, a matter-of-factly look now crossed Athena's mortal features. "This is necessary. Xena does not trust a single one of us. By merely using this guise, I afford her with a clear mind with no preconceived notions. Besides, I merely want to talk to her. Gauge her ideals of us. Perhaps as a mortal to a mortal, she'll follow."

Nike crossed her arms and continued to play with the feather between her fingers, the look upon her still conveying a need for more detail.

"I don't fully understand what you mean, Athena."

"It's simple, dear Nike. Look at it in terms of animals. They go by instinct, as well as the intuition of their fellow species. Mortal minds work the same. How else do they fool each other so? Trust is the key."

The keeper of wisdom stood, and gracefully stopped in the middle of the room. In her hand materialized a small white mouse, which squirmed within her grasp. Athena's eyes averted to her golden-eyed owl, Neleus whose gaze widened in anticipation of a treat. She leaned down, allowing the mouse to run and find shelter beneath the bed.

"A mortal mind-whether it is four-legged or two, will feel fear when feeling as though they are all alone. Not you or I could beckon that mouse from its refuge, but in presenting it, with a compatriot..."

Athena opened her hand and from it, her fingers clasped firm on its tail, dangled another mouse, this one gray in color. She placed the mammal on the floor, keeping it immobile with the toe of her boot upon its tail. The white mouse slowly and cautiously began to step from under the pleated sheets that hung gracefully from the bed. No sooner did paws begin to make their way toward the second mouse, than in a flash of feathers and screeches, Athena's great owl fell upon it. Returning to its perch, the white mouse grasped firm within its talons, Athena turned back to Nike, a glimmer in her eye.

* * *

A night's moon had past and in the glorious afternoon's sun, Xena set out for a stroll. She was enjoying this time on her own. After traveling for so long with her friends, privacy was something to relish. She was still the lone warrior, able to stand on her own two feet, and this was a part of her that she was not only proud of, but also missed. Another void filled her being as well--that of having someone to feel exactly what she was feeling about this child. It was really a contradiction, she thought. On one hand, she wanted independence, and on the other, she longed for complete and utter understanding. 

Xena walked on, her hand on her stomach, taking in the beauty of the day. Softly breathed notes of a childhood melody crossed her lips, as blue eyes lazily took in the graceful promenade of leaves, flickering above her head. The path she had chosen was off the beaten trail, for she didn't want any intrusion. In her other hand, she carried a small lunch Cyrene had specially packed up for her. Thank goodness her mom wasn't being overly clingy. Xena needed her freedom, and did not need to be treated as though she were helpless.

Again, she wore the blue dress from the previous day. It suited her movements and did not constrict her waistline. The soft breeze caused the fabric to fly up over her knees. She brought with her, the mighty sword that had led her to victory in so many battles. From her back the scabbard held it in place, ready and available for any trouble that might cross her path.

Great large trees lined each step of the way, their foliage providing a comforting shade from the hot afternoon sun. Small deer grazed on soft grass, not showing any concern for the warrior. Birds swooped and sang, and a beautiful butterfly stood delicately upon a flower that ornamented the ground. Everything seemed at peace and simply perfect.

Xena found a suitable tree and carefully moved to sit, using its grand trunk as a backrest. Once comfortable, a smile crossed her lips as she pulled forth the delicious food that had been prepared especially for her. As she brought a piece of chicken to her lips, her eyes wandered taking in the tranquility of her surroundings. How wondrous it all was, and yet, it would be nothing compared to the beauty that would come. At this thought, Xena's other hand rested upon her stomach again. Lovingly running fingers across its bounty, she smiled deeply.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, Franco is a perfect name." 

"And I'm telling YOU, for the thousandth time, NO."

"Alright how about..." Joxer pondered a moment in deep thought. A deep mischievous smile came over him, "Joxer. Get it? You could be all like, 'I'm off to go ride Joxer now'. Funny huh!"

Gabrielle faked a grin back before elbowing her friend in the gut.

With a gasp he could only reply, "I guess that's a no."

Amarice began to laugh in a tired fashion. The three of them were enjoying a break from helping Cyrene with the tavern and now sat in the establishment as patrons, rather than servers. In the back of the room at a large table they rested. A well deserved rest it was too. The tavern had been busy this day, and the voices of both men and women carrying on conversations as well as plain old gossip filled the room.

Joxer, Gabrielle, and Amarice ignored the boisterous atmosphere as best they could. Plates with leftovers sat at the edge of their table, and they indulged in their beverages to wash their meal down. A small burp escaped the young amazon's lips, but she continued on without excusing it.

"Whoa, Amarice, " Joxer started, wafting the air in front of his face. "Looks like Xena's got competition in the gas category," he mused.

She looked back at him, ready to make a snappy comeback, but chose against this. Instead, she wanted to discuss something that had been weighing heavy on her mind.

"You know, I don't get Xena sometimes. We come all this way with her, and she's barely spoken to any of us since we've been here." Amarice looked to her friends for an answer.

Gabrielle sat her mug of water down, "I know, what you mean. I try not to let it bother me, but we're supposed to be there for each other. Together, we've been through amazing circumstances, some that I can't even fathom how we got out of, yet she still shuts me out. I'm trying to be understanding though."

Joxer looked to the two women. People didn't really take him seriously all that often, but at this time, he felt he needed to reassure them. "Listen guys. I know I'm not always right about everything, but I think you're expecting too much of her. So what if she wants to take off on her own? Maybe it's better that way- you know, being pregnant and all she's probably moody- and well, Xena's moody enough when she's not ready to pop a bun outta the oven."

Amarice bobbled her head as she lifted her mug of mead to her lips. "You sure gotta point there. All the same though, she's...I dunno, different."

Silence fell over the table again, and no one noticed the woman who had quietly made her way to the group. Her dark hair and faded blue eyes sparkled. She wiped her hands upon her blue frock and sat down next to Amarice who sat up with a start.

"Why are you all looking so down?"

"Cyrene, I didn't even see you walk over here. Boy, I must really be out of it." Gabrielle shook her head.

Joxer flashed a big confident smile, lifting his chin up in a slightly arrogant manner. "I knew she was there the whole time. I just wanted to see if you guys did."

Amarice stomped on Joxer's foot from under the table, making the poor man jerk it up, only to slam his knee on the underside of it. "OUCH, What was THAT for!" Joxer bellowed out in pain, grasping at his knee and his foot at the same time.

She simply smirked back at him. "Just wanted to see if you knew THAT was coming...dummy."

Cyrene stifled a laugh. "So, are any of you going to tell me what this dark mood is all about? I'm not working you too hard am I?"

"Oh no, Cyrene-you've been great. It's just...eh, we're all a little concerned about Xena. She's off in her own world and now is the time when you need support from your friends--I mean--isn't it?" Gabrielle looked to the woman for answers.

She smiled back in a comforting manner. Looking to the faces around her, she realized the group needed some reassurance. "Listen guys, Xena appreciates you all very much. She just has a lot on her mind, things that are easiest sorted out by her. Even as a child...well, Xena never was one to accept help. The best thing you can do for her is to just trust her and know that she is capable of taking care of herself."

The members of the table exchanged brief glances, and although no words followed them right away, they seemed to understand what each other was thinking. Cyrene felt satisfied that at least for now, she had helped them out. She was about to say something more when a loud clatter came from the bar.

"Excuse me dears- looks like Amphion needs help at the bar." As she got up and walked away, her voice floated to the direction of the bar itself. "I told you Amphion, don't try to carry so many mugs at once- "

The trio remained at the table, thinking over what Cyrene told them. She was right, they were worrying over nothing.

"I'm going to go brush my horse down, do you guys want to come with me or are you going to stay here?"

"I'll come Gabby!" Joxer stated with much glee.

"Great," the bard drawled. Looking up hopefully at the red-haired girl before her she raised her brows, "...what about you Amarice- you coming?" Gabrielle asked her question, followed by a silent plea.

"Uh, well what else am I going to do? Take up basket weaving, or maybe sit around till some town oaf comes and flirts with me? Of course I'll come with you guys." Amarice drained her mead slamming the cup down as the last drop reached her pallet. Her arm reached to her mouth, running across it and wiping the excess away as she stood. It was going to be a long boring day- at least for them. What Xena was up to, was anyone's guess.

* * *

Xena lazily relaxed against the tree trunk. The sun still warmed the earth and the birds made for a wonderful choir. Days like this had gone unnoticed by her in the past. The warrior couldn't rightly justify how she could be so apathetic to such beauty, such gifts. She smiled slightly, remembering an old saying: Motherhood changes you. Again, she smirked, drawing a hand to her belly, the other behind her. Xena was about to stand when a feeling came over her. 

Her face, which had been so serene, now froze. Regaining her composure, she quickly lowered a brow, and flared her nostrils.

"Why don't you just come out already?"

Bright blue orbs and silver crystals started to materialize before her, and then dispersed leaving a leather clad Olympian standing in their wake. His jet-black hair complimented his skin. And the black garb he wore was inlayed with brilliant silver that sparkled beneath the sun. He rested a hand on the hilt of his sword, as he extended the other in an attempt to assist Xena up.

"I can do it myself!" she spat. Slowly, she reached her hands up against the tree, gripping at the bark, and using the stability of it to steady as she brought her legs under her to stand. It would have been much easier to just allow Ares' to help, but, oh no. She would not oblige. After a few moments' effort and a deep draw of air, she smirked at him in a brutal fashion, now standing and wiping the bark granules from her hands.

Ares extended a soft whistle as his brown eyes raked over Xena's form. "My, my, my…you certainly have been busy since the last time I saw you." His sensuous lips transformed into a mocking smile. "I prefer the leather but this blue dress does bring out the color of your eyes." He glanced over her shoulder to the scabbard on her back. "And your trusty sword certainly is a contrasting accessory to this maternity ensemble."

Xena was in no mood for his flippant remarks concerning her condition. "What is it you want Ares?"

Ares did not speak but he did take a step toward her. The mocking smile had left his face to be replaced with a softer, serious look of wonderment. Slowly, he extended his arm down toward her belly, only to feel the bitter sting of her slapping it forcefully away.

Xena sneered. For a brief instant, Ares stood motionless and completely expressionless as well. Again, this moment was indeed brief. The mocking smile was back again as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. He had expected such a reaction. He took a step back from her as he gazed at her face with inquisitiveness. Looking upon her, that hardened, distrustful stare remained. Ares bit his lip and turned around, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Who's the lucky father?" The sentence had no inflexion to it. It was dry, emotionless.

"Why should I tell you?"

"No reason I suppose. It's really none of my business, is it?"

Xena sneered again, leaning forward at his back. "Ya got that right," she bitterly spat.

The condescending features Xena knew so well had resurfaced on his face, as Ares turned back to face her. "Are you intending to keep this child?"

"Yes I am… but as we already concluded, it's no business of yours."

"I actually believe motherhood will be a welcomed addition to your already long list of many skills." Ares noticed the features of Xena's face somewhat softened from his unexpected compliment. "But you do realize that your child will be a target for those seeking revenge against you."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The features of her face had quickly hardened again. "I know what being my child means." She reached down to gather the basket on the ground, only to find Ares' hand already upon the handle, lifting it up to her. She jerked it out of his grasp and began to walk away.

"Xena, wait. Do you feel love for your child?" Ares' set a deep, penetrating stare at the back of her raven-tressed head, waiting for the warrior to step up to the question. He knew she would.

She turned and walked back up to him, staring him straight in the eye. "I love this child with all my heart and my soul…NOTHING and I do mean nothing will take him or her from me. So if you're planning on trying to target my baby you just think again."

Ares took a step back from her. The condescension so typical for his demeanor had vanished, only to be replaced with something unfamiliar, a serious expression comprised of shock, and a twinge of hurt. "I don't have any interest in harming you or your child, Xena." He quickly claimed a cold stance and shrugged, "In fact, I brought a gift...consider it more for the baby than for you-I know you hate surprises."

Xena's chest began to shake with a mocking laugh. Bringing a hand to her bosom, she cooed, "A gift, huh? Well, where is it then? This should be entertaining to say the least." The forced sweetness of her tone was undeniably laced with sarcasm.

Ares clenched his jaw swallowing back words that would just ignite another onslaught of Xena's rude comments. He raised his hand out to the side of him. A warm light started to glow. In a shatter of silver sparkles, a dog appeared. Not just an ordinary one though. Xena recognized the animal from the days long since past.

The animal was jet black, and larger than any mortal dog. A long nose and pointed ears gave it a look of elegance and grace. They were used on Olympus as not only pets, but as guards against any intrusion upon the kingdom or its realm.

"A dog of war? No thanks Ares-" Xena snorted and started to walk away. The dog followed suit, close to her heel.

Ares, exasperated with Xena's unwillingness to just accept a nice gesture as a nice gesture, snarled, "Will your hate for me keep you from accepting a gift that could protect your CHILD! Is it THAT strong?"

Xena whipped around to look back at him, a look of fury piercing through from ice-cold blue eyes. The animal stopped abruptly at her feet. "Why would you care about protecting my child? It's something I can do on my own. I don't need YOU or anyone else. Now get this dog to stop following me!"

Ares looked upon her. A blanket of silence fell over them. His deep brown eyes denoted pleading, an eagerness to be understood.

"It's not just the child I want to protect. Xena..." He shifted his weight onto the other foot and looked down to the ground before gazing deep into her eyes again. "I'm worried about you. You may not believe that, but it's true."

Before Xena could raise another protest, Ares was consumed by shards of light and the same blue orbs that signaled his arrival. In their midst his figure faded, leaving behind only the receding fragments of the brilliant illumination.

Her eyes held an icy gaze. She looked down to her side, seeing a pair of large eyes peering back up at her. The dog's tail wagged furiously shifting dust up around it. Xena cautiously reached a hand down and ran it over the slick black fur to which the dog responded by leaning into her gentle touch. A beautiful silver collar adorned its neck. She shifted it to reveal the animal's named etched intricately into it.

"Siege? Why doesn't that surprise me?" Xena's eyes fell upon the basket she grasped. She reached inside to pull out a piece of left over chicken that the animal readily accepted. The warrior smiled slightly. "Well, come on boy. Just how am I going to explain you to mother?"

Xena sighed and started on her way back to town, her new acquisition following close behind.

* * *

Evening was beginning to descend across the land. With the coming of the night, many men who worked all day in the fields or at their vending stands sought relief at the tavern. Amphion and Joxer worked quickly and as efficiently as possible in catering to their whims. Orders came in as fast as they were served. Amarice and Gabrielle also assisted in their efforts to keep the patrons satisfied. No one noticed a tall, thin woman step quietly into their midst. 

The woman pushed a lock of dark hair behind her shoulder and scanned the premises with her brown eyes. Her attire was not that of someone from Amphipolis. Dark blue pants which hugged her form where covered up to the knee by black leather boots. Upon her upper half, she wore a silken white shirt with sleeves that seemed to glide with every movement. Covering the torso section, a vest of the same color and style of her pants afforded her with a shapely fit. Across her shoulder, she lugged a leather skin bag, which she steadied from moving too much by grasping the strap that fell over her chest.

Her eyes raced across the room until finding their target. A satisfied smile played on her lips. She shifted her bag back into place, and walked with confidence up to the woman that held her stare. As she stood nearly face to face, she extended a hand and a warm smile.

"Greetings. Are you in charge of this establishment?"

Cyrene leaned against the edge of the bar, setting plates down that she had just removed from one of the tables. She looked the woman over a brief moment before answering. "Yes, I happen to be. Is there...something I can do for you?"

The woman nodded. "As a matter of fact there is. I'm a midwife and after delivering a child last night, I was hoping to make it back to my own village. Alas, night has begun to fall, and what I really require is rest. I was told you board out rooms. If you had one available-I would be most grateful."

Cyrene looked around the place. It was getting hard to move around the bar area of which they currently stood. Gently she took hold of the woman's arm and escorted her into the kitchen. She looked down at a pitcher of water, and poured herself a glass to ease the thirst she had developed from running back and forth from waiting on tables. She raised the pitcher to the stranger, silently offering some to her as well. Upon seeing the lady shake her head. Cyrene poured some into a separate glass and handed it to her while setting her own glass down.

"Yes, there is a room available." Cyrene pursed her lips as she thoughtfully scratched her head, "You know---my daughter is expecting a child very soon. Is there any chance I could convince you to stay on until the baby is born? I would let you stay for free of course."

The stranger sucked in her lip as if in deep thought. "I don't know--"

"Oh, please? Xena would never search out for someone of your profession on her own-and you coming here-it's a happy coincidence." Cyrene sought out the stranger's eyes, trying to convince her to stay on.

The woman's brown orbs flickered up. "Xena? As in Xena the Warrior Princess, Xena?"

"That's my daughter," the elder woman affirmed.

"Well, in that case- it would be an honor." She sat her cup down and smiled back at Cyrene.

"Fabulous! I'll just get you your room key---and oh, by the way-what was your name?"

As Cyrene reached into the desk to retrieve the key to the room, her back was briefly turned. She didn't notice that behind her a mischievous smirk crossed the face of the woman. As she turned back to face her, all she saw was a smile as sweet as nectar.

"You can call me, Talon."

**Chapter 7**

Slowly, Xena rose from her bed into a sitting position. A yawn escaped her lips as she stretched her arms above her head. She turned to glance out the only window in her room. The sun had started its descent in the sky, making way for night.

"Gods, I didn't mean to sleep this long." Xena got off the bed and rose to stand. That's when she saw the dog lying on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Ah Siege, I see you are still here." Xena had thought she had dreamed Ares giving her the war dog, but his presence in her room indicated it had indeed been real.

When Xena returned from her lunch in the forest, she decided to wait to tell Cyrene and the others about Siege. The tavern had been overflowing with people and no one took notice of her return, so she had retreated to her room for a nap that ended up lasting much longer than she had anticipated.

Siege was now standing on all fours, his tail happily wagging as his large brown eyes gazed at Xena.

"I've put this off long enough." Setting upon a table in her room, Xena retrieved the basket that contained the leftovers from her lunch. "It's time I introduced you to Mom and the others." Xena proceeded to exit her room with Siege following closely at her heel.

When Xena reached the barroom, only a few patrons were scattered about at various tables. Earlier, she had seen Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice but now they were no where in sight. Amphion was the lone employee present as he stood behind the bar, drying clean mugs.

Xena figured her mother and the others were probably in the kitchen, so that's the direction she headed. To reach the kitchen, she had to walk in front of the bar. "Hey Amphion, how's it going?"

"Great and you?"

"Good."

Amphion noticed something moving behind Xena. He glanced over the bar to get a better look. His eyes widened upon seeing what he saw. "Uh Xena, did you know there is a very large dog following you?"

"Yeah, I know…I picked him up in the forest." Xena's tone was casual as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Amphion's brow furrowed with perplexity. He opened his mouth to say something but decided to let someone else get an explanation.

When Xena entered the kitchen, she found her mother embroiled in a conversation with a young woman. Both were seated at a table.

Their chatter ceased when they saw Xena make her way into the kitchen. Both fixed their gaze on her and Cyrene had a pleased smile on her face. "I'm glad you're here Xena…your ears must have been burning because we were just talking about you."

"I hope it was all good." Xena set the basket she carried on a small table then made her way over to the larger table where her mother and the young woman were seated.

"Of course it was dear." Cyrene turned her gaze from her daughter to the young woman seated at the table. "I would like for you to meet Talon."

Xena gazed at the young woman seated across the table from her mother. "Hello."

"Hello Xena, it really is a pleasure to meet you."

"Talon will be boarding with us for a while."

"Your mother asked me to stay since I'm a midwife and you will certainly need someone with my services very soon…I would say in another month." Talon gazed at the swell of Xena's belly.

"You're right about that and it can't happen soon enough for me." Xena seated herself in the chair next to Cyrene. "As usual, my mother thinks of everything."

Talon glanced over at the large dog that stood by the kitchen door. "That's some animal you got there."

Cyrene looked in the direction of the kitchen door. "Where did that dog come from?"

As if he knew they were talking about him, the dog strolled over to the table and now stood by Xena's chair. "Mom…Talon…this is Siege." Xena ran a hand over the dog's back that he greatly welcomed by leaning into her touch. "He's a present for the baby."

"The baby? But Xena…" Cyrene was distracted from questioning Xena further about the dog when a loud commotion entered the kitchen.

"Really Joxer, you should know better than to stand behind a horse," Gabrielle chided.

"I know better now." Joxer rubbed a large black and blue bruise on his right arm.

"You could have been severely injured if he had kicked you in the head." Gabrielle's face was riddled with concern.

"Not hardly…it's not like there's anything in there to damage." Amarice started to chuckle. Gabrielle couldn't hold back her own laughter and joined her.

"Ha…ha…ha…very funny," Joxer sarcastically smirked.

Gabrielle finally noticed the three women seated at the table and jabbed Amarice in the ribs as she stood next to her. Amarice in turn pinched Joxer's good arm to make him aware of the seated women.

"Uh, sorry we interrupted." Gabrielle approached the table. Amarice and Joxer followed her lead.

"Oh, no, you're not interrupting…in fact, I'm glad you're all here. Now I can introduce you to Talon." Cyrene waved a hand in the direction of the young woman sitting at the table with her and Xena.

"Hello…you must be Gabrielle, Amarice and Joxer." Talon gazed at each as she said their names.

All three were amazed she knew their names, especially distinguishing which female name went with which woman.

"Cyrene did a very good job of describing you," Talon revealed as if reading their thoughts. "You are going to be seeing a lot of me around here over the next month."

"Talon is a midwife and is going to stay for the baby's birth." Xena ran a hand over her stomach.

"Well, that's a relief…cause I know nothing' about that kinda stuff," Joxer confessed.

"Yeah, like Xena was really going to ask you to deliver her baby." Amarice swatted at his head.

"Uh Xena, who's your very large, furry four-legged friend?" Gabrielle gazed at the animal stretched out on the floor at the side of Xena's chair.

"Hey, it's dog!" Joxer came over to Xena's chair and crouched by the lounging animal. "Hiya big fella." He ran a hand over the animal's black fur back. "He's waaay bigger than any dog I've ever seen.

"Yeah he is huge…where did he come from?" Amarice also gazed at the lounging creature.

"I asked the same question before you guys got here. Xena said his name is Siege and he's a gift for the baby." Cyrene stared at her daughter. "But from who?"

"Yeah, who would give such a gift to a baby?" Gabrielle gazed at her best friend, waiting for an answer.

Xena let her eyes wander over the faces of her mother and three friends, their mutual curiosity quite visible in their expressions. A weary sigh escaped Xena's lips for she already knew what to expect when they heard who the gift giver was. "Ares gave me the dog."

"Ares!"

Joxer now stood and like the others, stared at Xena in disbelief.

Talon used everyone's preoccupation with the dog and who had given it as an opportunity to quietly leave the kitchen, unnoticed.

"That certainly explains the name Siege." Amarice now looked at the dog with apprehension.

"Yeah, only Ares would name a dog that." Joxer added.

Cyrene gazed down at the lying dog then looked at her daughter. "I don't understand Xena, why would Ares give your baby a gift?"

"And I don't understand why you would accept it." Gabrielle now sat in a chair across from her best friend and gazed intently at her face.

"I didn't want to take the dog but Ares vanished from sight before I could say no.

"Well, Ares will just have to come back and get this…this animal, because you are NOT accepting his gift." Gabrielle looked upon the dog with disdain.

"Oh yes I am."

Everyone in the room was completely thrown by Xena's response.

Gabrielle stared at her friend in disbelief. "But why Xena…why would you want to keep this dog?"

"Because of who I am this baby will be a target for anyone holding a grudge against me." Xena placed a hand protectively on her belly. "I don't like to admit it but I can't protect this baby alone and that's where the dog can help."

Gabrielle lovingly placed a hand over her friend's resting on the table. "Now Xena, you know I love this baby like my own and will protect it with my life if need be."

"I'm with Gabrielle on this one." Cyrene wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders as she sat next to her.

"So would I," Amarice said.

"Uh yeah…and me too," Joxer added, not wanting to be left out.

"See Xena, with all of us for protection, the baby won't need that dog," Gabrielle said.

Amarice' gazed suspiciously at the dog. "Why is Ares being so generous anyway?"

"He's gotta be up to something'," Joxer added.

"I thought so too at first but now I just think he wants to protect the baby." Xena looked around at the skeptical faces of her mother and three friends.

"But why would Ares care about protecting your baby?" Cyrene had a perplexed look on her face.

"Maybe because Xena's his favorite," Joxer said.

"Joxer brings up a good point," Gabrielle admitted. "Offering this dog to protect the baby could be the ground work in Ares' latest scheme to get you back…accepting this gift could be seen as a debt by him and he will eventually come to collect."

Cyrene, Amarice and Joxer all nodded in agreement with Gabrielle's suspicions.

"Ordinarily, I would agree with you Gabrielle but you weren't there so you didn't see him. Ares was acting out of character…like there was more he wanted to say. Then there was the look on his face right before he vanished…and he said he was worried about me."

"Ares' 'so-called' concern could have been an act Xena," Gabrielle said.

"I know that Gabrielle but I can usually detect deceit but this time I felt none."

The four still had skeptical looks on their faces after hearing Xena's words.

"Look everyone, I am not saying Ares has turned over a new leaf and is done with plotting to get me back but for once in his never-ending life, I think he is doing something with NO strings attached."

Xena's words did little to alleviate the concerns her mother and friends shared. Gabrielle, not one for holding back, struggled over whether or not to keep voicing the worry she knew the others shared.

"The decision has been made…I am KEEPING the dog." Xena took a firm stance against the opposition building against keeping the animal. The hardness of her eyes backed up her words as she glanced at the faces of her mother and friends. All four got the message loud and clear that the debate over keeping the dog had come to an abrupt end.

"I am starving." Xena made her way over to the hearth and the large pot simmering over its roaring fire. Siege had followed her and now stood by her side, a pink tongue dangling from his mouth in anticipation. Xena glanced at the dog and smiled. "I bet you're hungry too." She grabbed two bowls and filled them to the brim with the steaming mixture in the pot. "C'mon boy, we can eat this in the stables after I introduce you to Argo." Xena left the kitchen, headed for the stables, with Siege at her heel.

"Y'know guys, I think being pregnant has messed with Xena's head." Joxer was the first to break the sudden silence after Xena's departure. He seated himself in her vacated chair.

"After hearing her defend Ares. I have to agree with you Joxer." A weary sigh escaped Gabrielle's lips as she softly drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

Amarice came and stood behind Gabrielle's chair. "Wow, this is really getting scary…if Xena's ignoring us wasn't bad enough…now she's accepting gifts from Ares."

"We all may be worrying over nothing," Cyrene said. "Xena has known Ares far longer than any of us and she could very well be right about him giving this dog with no strings attached."

"If we were talking about anyone besides Ares, I might be able to believe it," Gabrielle said. "I have witnessed firsthand, the Tartarus Ares has put Xena through time and time again…and that's why I don't believe for one moment he is just concerned about her."

"Yeah, once a snake always a snake." Amarice finally pulled up a chair and joined the others at the table.

"Somehow, Ares was able to convince Xena that his motives were sincere but he hasn't convinced us." Gabrielle eyes wandered over those around her at the table. "And if he is being his usual manipulative self, we will be here to mess up whatever his true intentions are."

The others nodded in agreement.

**Chapter 8**

"Ah, the Raging Bull…just the place I've been looking for." Autolycus lowered the hood of the black cloak he wore. A devilish grin crossed his face as he gazed up at the image of a fierce bull on a sign above the stone structure.

Autolycus quickly glanced at his surroundings. The Raging Bull was a little watering hole in an obscure town out in the middle of no where. Autolycus wondered why Simonides had chosen this out of the way spot. They had never been so secretive in their previous meetings. But what did he really care so long as he was handsomely paid for delivering his precious cargo. Autolycus protectively patted the gray satchel securely attached to his waist under the cloak. He followed a group of people heading into the tavern.

After entering the tavern, Autolycus let his eyes again scan his surroundings. On a small stage stood a woman singing a song about the Trojan War as four minstrels provided accompaniment with their instruments. A few tables were occupied by patrons who softly chatted amongst themselves as they satisfied their thirst for fermented liquids. Autolycus didn't see Simonides at any of the tables so he decided to get a drink at the bar while he waited for him.

The barkeep was a short, plump middle aged woman with frizzy red hair and large breasts that were clearly visible due to her dress being cut low in the front. Autolycus wasn't the least bit attracted to the woman but he couldn't help but stare at her ample bosom.

"What can I get ya sugar?" A grin missing some teeth was spread across the woman's face when she caught Autolycus staring at her bosom.

Autolycus didn't want her to get the wrong idea and quickly brought his gaze up to her face. "Uh…I'll have a large mug of ale."

"Comin' right up sweetie." Still smiling, the woman poured ale into a large mug then placed it on the bar in front of Autolycus.

Autolycus picked up the mug as he set two dinars on the bar top.

"Thank you." The barkeep flirtatiously batted her eyelids at him as she collected the two dinars, putting both coins in her ample cleavage.

Autolycus quickly turned from the bar, setting his gaze out into the tavern. The singer was now singing about the Peloponnesian War. _'Doesn't she know anything besides war tunes' _Autolycus thought as he took a sip from the mug he held in a hand.

"Ya must be new in town…I've never seen ya here before…will ya be stayin' long?" The barkeep's words brought Autolycus out of his thoughts as he glanced at the woman now leaning across the bar, exposing more of her ample cleavage.

"I'm here on business and once that concludes, I will be on my way."

"But what if you saw something ya liked…couldn't you then be persuaded to stay longer?" The barkeep seductively ran a hand down Autolycus' left arm as he still stood with has back to the bar.

Autolycus took another sip from his mug and was about to seat himself at a table to get away from the flirting barkeep when Simonides walked through the tavern door.

Simonides was a forever red-faced portly, balding man about a head shorter than Autolycus. He had met Simonides about a month ago when he had gotten himself in some trouble when a theft he was attempting went awry and he had gotten caught. Simonides had come to his rescue and all he wanted in return was use of Autolycus' skills as the King of Thieves in a few jobs. Autolycus gladly did the jobs since Simonides had helped him out of a serious jam and it also helped that the man handsomely paid him. With what Simonides would pay him for this last job, Autolycus wouldn't have to pull another theft for at least two seasons.

"The person I'm meeting just got here, so I don't think that's going happen." Autolycus quickly left the bar and approached Simonides.

"Ah Autolycus, you beat me here." Simonides had a pleased smile on his chubby red face. "Sorry I'm a little late but there were some other matters I had to attend to first."

"No problem."

Autolycus and Simonides found a table in a quiet corner of the tavern, far away from the prying eyes of the other patrons.

Once seated at the table, Autolycus removed the gray satchel from its secure place around his waist and set it on the table between them.

Simonides opened the satchel and pulled out its contents. A pleased smile crossed the portly man's thin lips as his eyes wandered over the object he held in his stubby fingers. It had a curved slender blade that cast reflections as Simonides moved it around in his hands. The hilt was ornately designed with a glistening ruby at its center. This was the Dagger of Helios.

Autolycus also gazed at the sharp object Simonides intently inspected as he recalled the last time he had seen the dagger. It was three years ago, Xena was dead and he and Gabrielle needed the dagger to find hidden ambrosia that would return Xena to her body. After that miraculous feat, Autolycus had lost the dagger and didn't know what had become of it until he met Simonides a month ago.

Satisfied that the object he held was indeed the Dagger of Helios, Simonides placed it back in the gray satchel. "Was it very difficult to steal?"

"It was a challenge but not too big for the King of Thieves." A proud smile was etched across Autolycus' face.

"And your compensation will make it well worth it." Simonides set a jet black velvet bag on the table and pushed it towards Autolycus.

A smile of anticipation was etched on Autolycus face as he opened the bag and gazed at its contents. The smile widened as he turned his gaze toward Simonides' portly face. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"And you too. You certainly lived up to your title." With their business concluded, Simonides secured the satchel containing the dagger on his person as he rose from the table.

"If you ever need someone with my skills again, don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll remember that." Simonides then departed from the tavern.

After Simonides' departure, Autolycus started to wonder why the fat dude wanted the dagger…it's not like there was any ambrosia lying around that he could use it to find. He just chalked it up to the fact that many people coveted possession of the dagger and Simonides just happened to be one of them.

Autolycus gazed at the jet black velvet bag on the table before him. With its contents, he wouldn't have to pull another theft job for at least a couple seasons. Autolycus was wondering where he should go to have some fun and spend this fortune when he saw the flirtatious barkeep sashaying over to his table. He quickly downed the last of the ale in his mug, grabbed the large black bag and then made a quick exit out of the tavern.

As he was walking down the main road, headed out of town, Autolycus decided to make a stop in Amphipolis since it was not that far away. And since it was the home of his good friend Xena, he could stay at her mother's place while he decided where he would go to spend his newly acquired fortune.

* * *

Back and forth, back and forth, Nike paced, her long white robe sweeping across the floor of the library in her companion's home on Mt. Olympus. She ruffled the feathers on her back---her shoulders were tense and her head was slightly bowed. Athena had assumed mortal form to warm up to Xena a week ago and Nike's thoughts were consumed with her companion's progress on accomplishing that task. Nike just hated the idea of using force and hoped Athena's plan would work. 

Nike was brought out of her thoughts for a moment when Neleus let out a hoot from his wooden perch in a corner of the library. She gave the bird a glance before quickening her pacing as her thoughts returned to Athena's progress on earth.

"Nike dear, you must learn to relax…you are beginning to wear a groove in the floor of my library."

Abruptly, Nike stopped her pacing and looked up just in time to see Athena's form take shape near a table in the library.

"Oh Athena, I am so glad you are here…I have been worried ever since you embarked on this plan to win Xena to our side."

"You have no reason to worry, everything is going fine." Athena walked over to Neleus and ran a hand affectionately down the back of the large owl. She then sat down on a plush couch. Nike joined her. "In fact, Xena seems to prefer talking to me instead of her mother or her friends. They want her to open up and share things that she is not ready to do but I am a stranger and don't make such demands. I even got Xena to engage in a conversation about us Olympians and would you believe I am actually one of the few gods for whom she has respect?"

"Now, that is surprising to hear. I thought her tumultuous past with Ares had her hating all of us." A faint smile crossed Nike's lips. "It sounds like taking mortal form was indeed the best way to gain Xena's trust."

Athena had been smiling too but that slowly started to fade. "The plan with Xena is going better than I hoped but a problem did arise my first day."

The smile faded from Nike's lips too. "And what was that?"

"Before I arrived in Amphipolis, Ares showed up and gave Xena a gift for the baby…a war dog."

Nike now had a look of astonishment on her face. "I figured Ares would eventually show up but I am surprised that Xena would take anything from him."

"Normally, I don't think Xena would but now she has this child's safety to consider so she couldn't deny how much this dog could help with that."

The worry Nike had earlier felt regarding Athena's plan had returned and now riddled the features of her divinely sculpted face. "If Xena is willing to take a war dog from Ares, her hatred of him does not run as deep as we thought."

"Xena is acting no different than any mother. Her child's safety took precedence over her hatred for Ares so she couldn't dismiss the value of his gift. But that could be used to our advantage as well."

Nike had an inquisitive look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You must remember Nike that Xena is in the dark about some very important events in her life and when they are brought into light, I highly doubt she will continue to take help from Ares."

Just from monitoring Xena's journey to Amphipolis and overhearing the conversations amongst her friends, Nike knew full well to what her companion was referring and pretty much agreed with her assessment of the situation.

"We are not the only ones who have an interest in this baby, Nike. The others believe their solution is the only viable one and that would be very tragic. Turning to Ares will become just as bad so in the end, Xena will see that my option is the only true way to save her child and save us all."

* * *

Large raindrops beat down on the roof of Cyrene's tavern. A loud rumble mixed with the sound of the falling rain as a flash of lightening cracked across the black night sky. 

As a violent storm waged outside, Xena tossed in a restless sleep as lost memories crept into her mind. Suddenly she opened her eyes and bolted upright in the bed. The next clap of thunder startled her a bit as she gazed about her. On a small bedside table, a candle still burned, which she had forgotten to blow out before she drifted off to sleep. It provided the room with dim light.

Xena got out of the bed and walked over to a table where a pitcher and basin were set. Siege had been asleep on the floor by the bed but her unexpected movements had awakened the large animal. He lay silently on the floor watching her. Xena poured water from the pitcher into the basin. She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. She used a towel lying by the basin to dry her skin. The towel was still firmly held in a hand when she climbed back into her bed and sat with her legs crossed. With a hand, she lackadaisically brushed her hair off her face. She twisted the towel between her hands as she sat in silence, her mind recalling the images that had bombarded her sleep.

Xena knew she had seen these images before but they had always escaped her conscience when sleep ended. This was the first time they had stayed with her after she had awakened. They were just bits and fragments of memories that centered more on feelings than actual images.

Xena gazed downward as she placed both her hands on the swell of her belly. These images…these feelings seemed to be coming into view, the closer she got to the birth of her baby. She knew these images were the key to her child's origins. Xena had vowed to keep her concerns over her child's father in the back of her mind and just focus on bringing a healthy baby into the world. But she no longer thought that was possible with the images now gnawing at her conscience. This 'not knowing' was becoming too aggravating. Xena was now determined to use these fragmented images to unlock what was hidden deep within her---the identity of her child's father.

**Chapter 9**

"You should have seen it Ares, that army I put together all by myself, I might add, was doing a great job of pillaging Andros." Discord blood red lips curled into a wicked grin as she recalled the delicious carnage she had witnessed. "Fires were burning, blood covered the ground, and people were screaming with sheer terror as they sought safety in the woods."

Ares sat on his throne with a leg draped over one of the armrest. He rolled his eyes in disinterest as he took a sip of the wine from the golden goblet he held in his right hand. Discord seemed to be completely oblivious to his lack of interest so she continued to drone on about her army's attack on Andros.

"My men cornered the villagers in the forest and it was really going to be a massacre until Hercules and his blond runt showed up." The devilish smile Discord had on her face a moment ago was replaced with a twisted frown of frustration. "Just the two of them beat the crap out of my army and saved those sniveling mortals."

"So, Hercules and Iolaus strike again." A look of complete disinterest was still etched on Ares' handsome face as he removed his leg from the armrest and now sat up straight on his throne.

A frustrated sigh escaped Discord's blood red lips as she clenched her fist. "I now HATE Hercules just as much as you do." Her brows furrowed in thought for a moment. Then she raised an eyebrow as a devilish smile etched her porcelain face again. "Since dear ol' Dad has gone away with Mom on a second honeymoon we could come up with a way to rid ourselves of his meddling bastard for good."

Discord just knew Ares would like the sound of that but she was surprised to see that he was not paying any attention to her. His mind seemed to be else where as he stared blankly into space.

Discord came over to the throne and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Yo Ares…are you in there or what?"

"I heard every word you said Discord." With annoyance, he smacked her fingers away from his face. "Do whatever you want regarding Hercules…you have my blessing." Ares took another sip from the goblet he still held as his thoughts drifted elsewhere again.

Discord's eyes raked over the god's seated frame as a look of disappointment and anger crossed her features. "What is the matter with you? All you do here lately is mope around. I figured with Zeus away you would be up for reeking havoc but NOOOO…you show no interest in finally doing away with Hercules…you don't even check in on your armies any more…"

"Are you through?" Ares gave her a hard look.

Discord studied the war god's face. Her blood red lips twisted into a knowing grin as a thought came to her. "This is about Xena isn't it?" Ares remained silent so Discord continued. "You're upset because she got knocked up by some other guy." Discord came over to the throne, seated herself on Ares' lap and began fingering the silver studs that adorned his black vest. "I don't want to say I told you so but I have been saying for some time now that it wouldn't work with Xena and for you to forget about her. She's obviously found someone else and now so should you." Discord ran a long blood red fingernail over the rim of Ares' left ear and down the earring dangling from the lobe then moved her blood red lips in for a stimulating nibble.

When Ares felt her tongue on his ear, he instantly gripped a handful of Discord's wild raven tresses with a strong hand and yanked her head away from him.

Shocked by his harsh treatment, she winced in pain as she stared into his cold brown eyes. "You are hurting me."

"GOOD! Now maybe you will get the message that I DON'T want you!" Ares flung Discord off his lap and she landed with a thud on the stone floor several feet away from his throne.

As she rose to her feet, she was gasping for air as rage surged through her petite body. "You…YOU BASTARD! You have NO right to treat me like this!" She glared up and down at the god seated before her who nonchalantly took another sip from the goblet he held. "Ha, some big bad God of War you are…I can't believe how you let this mortal woman screw with your head!"

Ares was really tired of Discord and now just wanted her to leave. He hurled a fireball in her direction.

Discord's dark eyes widened in shock but she did vanish from sight before the fireball could hit her.

After Discord's impromptu departure, Ares sulked on his throne as he thought about his last meeting with Xena.

He had gotten her to accept the war dog as protection for the baby but that meeting had not gone the way he had wanted.

Ares had gone to see her not only to offer the dog as a gift for the baby but also to reveal his true feelings for her, which had been hidden for far too long. That intent quickly evaporated when Xena greeted him with her typical harshness and coldness. He couldn't really blame her for such a reception. He recalled all of his attempts to get Xena back, which for the most part were schemes of torment that certainly wouldn't endear him to her heart. He had hoped to have the chance to issue an apology and declare he would never plot against her again. But her harshness instantly squelched his nerve to state the true nature of his visit. So, instead, he acted in his usual arrogant and condescending manner.

Ares was beginning to think that he would never straighten things out between him and Xena. But he did take comfort in knowing that Xena did accept his intentions in wanting to protect her baby. He had made that somewhat hard for her to reject anyway when he quickly vanished from sight shortly after giving her the war dog.

He drained the goblet of the remaining wine it still held then nonchalantly tossed it aside. A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he rested a bent arm on an armrest and rested his head against his hand. His mind drifted back to the one selfless act he had ever committed in his immortal existence and how it only managed to make things worse between him and the only person he had ever loved…

_**Ares was lounging on a plush divan in one of his temples. His gaze was intently fixed on the large ornate mirror that hung on a stone wall before him. **_

_**The mirror displayed an image of a forest somewhere in Greece. The sky had blackened to night a few hours ago. Xena and Gabrielle were preparing to turn in for the night. The last couple days had been extremely grueling and both were bone tired.**_

_**Gabrielle instantly fell into a deep sleep but Xena was having trouble drifting off to sleep and decided to sit for a while down by the lake not that far from their camp. She quietly got out of her bedroll and strolled down to the lake.**_

_**The images of a crescent moon and a couple gray clouds reflected off the black waters of the lake.**_

_**Xena was seated on a large rock near the water's edge when she felt a familiar tingle run through her body. "Gods, haven't I seen enough of you in the last two days? Can't I have one moment of peace?"**_

_**She turned her gaze from the lake's black waters to see Ares' image shimmer into sight right by the large rock on which she sat.**_

_**"I'm not here to cause you grief, Xena. I just wanted to talk." Ares stepped towards her as she rose from the large rock.**_

_**"I don't want to talk to you." Xena angrily glared at the war god.**_

_**"You can drop the mad act and admit you enjoyed that little contest with Mavican. I saw the fire in your eyes. And as usual my dear, you rose to the challenge and performed superbly." A familiar devilish smile graced Ares' handsome face. His deep brown eyes were filled with admiration for the phenomenal warrior woman standing before him.**_

_**"Oh, I enjoyed beating your new girlfriend all right but why did you have to drag Gabrielle into this and then make a play for her?" Xena could have slapped herself the moment the words left her lips. They dripped of jealousy and that was not the impression she wanted to give Ares.**_

_**"I only went after Gabrielle because I knew if she accepted my offer you would never let her go off with me by herself. It was to get to you."**_

_**"Well, Gabrielle rejected your offer so you got neither of us." Xena had a gloating smile planted on her face as a mocking sigh escaped her lips. "That just leaves you with good ol' Mavican. She was pretty eager to take my place."**_

_**"Mavican was way out of her league and could never hold a candle to you." Ares raised a hand towards Xena's face and started to caress a cheek. He moved towards her to claim her lips with a kiss.**_

_**But the she placed her hands firmly against Ares' chest to halt his intentions. "If some lovin' is what you came here for…you are in the wrong place. You should go look up Mavican, I'm sure she could oblige you in that department." Xena wanted to bite her tongue. Once again she sounded jealous. Now she just hoped Ares hadn't noticed it.**_

_**But the war god had indeed heard the jealousy in her voice and now had a smile planted across his handsome face. "As I have already told you, Mavican was just a diversion and she meant NOTHING to me. I don't want her…or Gabrielle." Ares took her hands that rested on his chest brought them up to his lips and kissed their backs. Xena felt a pleasurable warmth flow through her body from this minor touch. "The only woman I will ever want…is you, Xena." He leaned towards her and softly brushed his lips against hers. A moment later, he claimed her lips in a deeper kiss as he released her hands.**_

_**Despite the powerful charge Xena felt when Ares' lips touched hers she couldn't erase the feeling that what they were doing was wrong. She abruptly pulled away from his demanding kiss. "No Ares…we shouldn't do this."**_

_**"Oh yes we should." He brought a hand up to a cheek, pulled her face towards his and reclaimed her sweet lips with multiple kisses.**_

_**Xena felt her resistance weaken as she wrapped her arms around Ares' neck and returned his kisses with a passion of her own. The heat between them was steadily rising. Their kisses took on a feverish urgency and in between them Ares spoke. "I was so worried…that dying and being resurrected…umm… had erased the memory of that night…umm…we spent together…but…ahh…I'm glad to see I was wrong."**_

_**Ares' words quickly doused the fire of desire that was beginning to burn inside Xena and brought into clear view what she was about to let happen.**_

_**"I can't do this." Abruptly, she pulled away from him, shaking her head in protests.**_

_**The features of Ares' face were now etched with surprise and hurt. "How long are you going to deny us, Xena?"**_

_**"There is no us Ares." Xena stared hard into the war god's deep brown eyes. "Nothing has changed. You proved that with your little contest with Mavican."**_

_**"Oh that again? Okay, so old habits are hard to break but I will…now that we both have done away with the games." The war god reached out for her.**_

_**But she stepped back from him. "I was never the one playing games."**_

_**"We both were Xena, it's called the game of cat and mouse. For years, we have both hidden our true feelings behind obsession and hatred until that night…"**_

_**"Oh, here we go again, it's back to that night. Well, you can do your reminiscing alone…I'm going back to my bedroll!" Xena turned her back to Ares and proceeded towards the campsite she shared with Gabrielle.**_

_**Xena's attitude was really starting to anger Ares and he was finding it hard to control his temper. "You're NOT going anywhere; you are going to LISTEN to everything I have to say!" The war god caught up to the warrior woman, grabbed an arm and yanked her around to face him again.**_

_**Xena remained silent but her crystal blue eyes glared daggers at Ares as she kept a lid on the rage boiling within her.**_

_**"Look Xena, neither of us planned what happened that night but we just can't ignore it." She tried to yank her arm from his grasp but he maintained a grip and grasped her other arm for good measure. She now struggled to free both as he continued to speak. "We are sworn enemies but on that night…we made love." With his last words, Ares loosened his grip on Xena's arms and she yanked them free.**_

_**"Love? No, what we indulged in was SEX. It had been awhile, and you had just come along at the right time. If it had truly meant anything to you...No...You were just as satisfied to find comfort in the arms of another. So, don't patronize me with your heartfelt reflection."**_

_**His eyes looked down to her lips, breathing inward to find the words. "I never cared about her, Xena. You told me that you despised me...I..."**_

_**A spiteful smirk crossed over the warrior's mouth. "Oh, really? It's not like that was the first time I've told you that!"**_

_**He looked deep into her face, searching for even the slightest glimmer of compassion. "After we made LOVE, I thought things were finally going to be the way they should, but you echoed back my sentiments with HATE. Do you know how hard it was for me to admit feelings such as those?"**_

_**"What happened between us was a mistake Ares…a HUGE MISTAKE."**_

_**Xena again turned her back to the war god. She folded her arms tightly across her chest and slightly bowed her head.**_

_**Ares looked to the heavens for a moment and shook his head as a soft chuckle of disbelief escaped his lips. This was becoming an exact replica of the morning after their glorious night. But Ares wasn't going to walk away like he did then. "No, I refuse to believe that and I don't think you really do either." He grabbed an arm and forced her to look at him again. "You're just scared Xena…"**_

_**Ares abruptly stopped speaking when he looked at Xena's face that was streaked with tears---she was crying!**_

_**Only on rare occasions had Ares ever seen Xena cry. And most times, he tried to avoid it because he didn't like the way he felt after witnessing such emotions. But this time, he was the cause of those tears and he couldn't run away. He brought a hand up to her face to wipe away the tears. "Xena I…"**_

_**"Don't touch me! You've done enough already!" The proud woman cut him off as she smacked his hand away from her face. She immediately started wiping away the tears with her hands, disgusted with herself for displaying such emotions in front of him.**_

_**She gazed at his face with blue eyes still somewhat teary. "You must be very proud of yourself…you finally did it…you finally found the one scheme that would weaken my resolve to fight against you."**_

_**"None of this was part of a scheme Xena. I'm just as surprised by this as you are."**_

_**"The joke is on both of us then, isn't it?" A mocking chuckle escaped her lips. "What are we suppose to do when we see each other now? Draw swords or hold each other in a loving embrace?" A look of total loss was etched on Xena's face. "I…I'm so confused." She willed the tears not to fall from her eyes but they did anyway.**_

_**This is why Ares hated to be around when Xena was crying. The war god was actually pained to see her in this state and more so since he was the cause. He reached out to comfort her.**_

_**"Just leave me alone!" She tried to pull away from him but he was too strong. She still continued to struggle as he pulled her close.**_

_**Xena wanted so badly to bring back the hate she had held for so long for the war god but as hard as she tried there was just no denying her true feelings. She finally stopped resisting his comforting arms and rested her head against a broad shoulder as the tears began to flow freely down her face.**_

_**Ares ran a hand soothingly through her raven tresses as she continued to softly cry against him. He had so hoped that Xena would finally see what happened between them as good. But she didn't and worst yet it caused her great pain---he was causing her pain. It was never his intention but none the less he was and he had to put a stop to it now. Ares was brought out of his thoughts when Xena abruptly pulled away from his embrace.**_

_**"Gods, what's the matter with me? I'm letting this whole mess turn me into an emotional wreck. I've got to get a grip." She quickly wiped away the new tears with the backs of her hands. With watery eyes, she stared into Ares' face. "I was wrong to try and shove blame for this whole mess onto you Ares. I'm just as much at fault."**_

_**"No, it is all my fault. I've hurt you so many times and I have no right to expect you to forgive and forget so easily." Ares soothing ran a hand through Xena's raven tresses then held her head between his hands. "But I will tell you this…from this day forward…I will not add to the pain I have caused you." Before Xena had time to halt his intentions, Ares claimed her lips in a brutal kiss.**_

_**She struggled to break the kiss by placing her hands on his shoulders to push him away. When Ares deepened the kiss, Xena felt herself grow dizzy. Everything started to spin faster and faster and she soon lost consciousness. Her hands that rested on Ares' shoulders fell limp at her sides. Ares finally broke the kiss and held Xena's unconscious form against him. He then effortlessly scooped her up in his arms.**_

_**"There my love, I washed away the cause of your pain." Ares proceeded to carry Xena back to her campsite.**_

_**When they got there, he glanced over at Gabrielle. She was sleeping soundly in her bedroll. Ares gently laid Xena in her bedroll then covered her with a fur blanket. He knelt over her sleeping form. He brushed aside a raven lock as he gazed at her sleeping face. A look of sadness was in his brown eyes. "Goodbye Xena." He brushed his lips against her forehead then vanished in a shimmer of light…**_

Ares truly thought he had done the right thing when he erased from Xena's mind that night they had spent in each other's arms. But his one self-less act seemed to only complicate matters more. Ares debated over whether to tell Xena what he had done but decided against it since she would probably end up hating him even more.

Discord's early visit had aggravated Ares and this unsolvable situation with Xena just turned it to anger. The war god decided to work out his frustrations with a little swordplay.

Ares rose from his throne and walked over to a marble pedestal draped with a black velvet cloth. Lying atop the pedestal was a gift from his brother Hephaestus. The silver colored metal of the sword glistened against the jet-black backdrop of the velvet cloth. The smith god had delivered this new sword to his brother two weeks ago but Ares hadn't shown any interest in trying out the weapon until now.

A pleased smile crossed his lips as he twirled the sword around in a hand. It felt like an extension of his arm. He slashed at the air like an imaginary opponent. Ares felt his frustrations decrease the more he worked out with the new sword.

He was just getting into it when in a burst of pink orbs of light; the Goddess of Love appeared some feet away from him. She was dressed in her usual attire---pink bra and panties covered by a sheer robe that came to mid-calf of her shapely legs. On her feet were pink high-heeled slippers. Her blond hair was pulled back by two seashell combs but a few curly strands did frame her beautiful face. Her pink lips were twisted into a sympathetic pout when she gazed at her brother.

"I know all about your problems with Xena and that's why I can't sit back any longer."

This was not what Ares needed, another uninvited guest. His brow wrinkled with annoyance. "Stay out of this Dite, it doesn't concern you."

Aphrodite sashayed over to Ares' unoccupied throne and seated herself in it. "Oh yes it does Bro…this is about love."

Ares feigned a look of distaste. "Love has nothing to do with this. And get off my throne…you never see me sitting on one of yours in your temples."

"That's because my thrones are pink and that just wouldn't look good for your big bad war god image." Aphrodite got more comfortable in the large throne as she crossed her shapely legs.

"Yeah…whatever." Ares continued his workout with the new sword.

"And you forget who you are talking to Ar. I know love when I see it. Remember…I was there when you got word that the warrior babe had been crucified by the Romans so you can't hide the truth from me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I remember." Aphrodite's remarks caused Ares to falter in his swordplay. He really wished she hadn't brought up that incident. It was bad enough she had caught him in such a state. But if it ever got out to the rest of Olympus he would never be able to live it down.

"Cupie and I paired you and Xena together a long time ago and it was about time you two started cooperating. Then you had to go and mess things up by zapping Xena's mind so she wouldn't remember the night you guys spent together."

"I had to do it Sis. Those memories were just causing Xena pain and I couldn't be responsible for doing that to her anymore."

"Aw, that's real sweet Ar but you still shoulda let Xena keep her memories. I'm surprised you bailed out so quickly…that's usually not your style. But this is love and you're a war god. Y'see, love is like the ocean…you gotta take on those rocky waves before it's smooth sailing."

Ares was beginning to think his sister spent way too much time in the sea.

"Now you gotta fix this mess. I say you unzap the warrior babe's mind then tell her how you really feel."

"I'm afraid it's not that easy."

"Sure it is…unless you forgot which memory zapping spell you used."

Aphrodite rose from Ares' throne and approached him as he still broke in the new sword. "It's not the baby is it? Just because some other guy knocked up Xena shouldn't stop you from telling her how you feel. You're not innocent y'know. You slept with that SKANK Mavican."

Ares was really starting to get angry with his sister for sticking her nose in his love life. "Not like it's any of your business but Mavican was nothing special. I just picked her up in a feeble attempt to forget Xena but it didn't work."

"Y'see, that's even more reason why you gotta talk with Xena."

Ares had a hesitant look on his face. He abruptly ceased breaking in the new sword.

"It's the baby…I knew it." An exasperated sigh escaped Aphrodite's pink lips. "It's not like the father is going to be around…Xena's obviously not seeing him anymore…so you can be daddy to the kid."

A knowing smile crossed Ares' lips. Aphrodite may have been poking around his love life but she clearly did not have all the facts.

Aphrodite instantly noticed the smile on her brother's face. "All right Ar, out with it…what is it y'know that I don't?"

Ares walked over to Aphrodite and stood facing her. In a soft matter of fact voice he said, "Xena was not with another man…the baby she carries is mine."

Slowly, Aphrodite's mind absorbed what her brother had just confessed. "Whoa…wait a minute." She threw her hands up in a halting gesture. "I am definitely missing something…so you gotta fill me in."

Ares walked over to a shield hanging upon a stone wall and lackadaisically fingered the design etched in the metal. "After I zapped away Xena's memories, she and the blonde left Greece. I had vowed I would stay out of Xena's life but after a few months I decided it wouldn't be breaking the vow if I just checked up on her…see how she was doing so I paid a visit to the Fates. They showed me Xena's life thread…it was in tact but some other thread had been measured out and was now entwined with hers. When I asked about the other thread I was told that it belonged to the new life growing inside Xena that had been restored along with her life. When the Fates told me this, I knew Xena was carrying my baby." He turned to face his sister who was still absorbing his words.

Aphrodite shook her head in amazement. "This mysterious god has definitely got us beat. The dude not only brings Xena back but the baby too." She gazed at her brother, a smile gracing her beautiful face. "This is a major coup for you bro…the warrior babe is having your baby."

"It's a pity some of the other gods don't share your sentiments and I am highly concerned about the ways in which they will express their displeasure over the impending birth of the baby." Ares turned his attention from the shield and restarted the work out of the sword he still held in a hand.

"That curse is so old; I am surprised anyone even remembers it. We have survived this long and nothing has happened…it's probably bogus."

"This curse was put on us all by Cronus who at the time was about to be killed by our father, so I highly doubt he was bluffing."

"But Ar, we are talking about an innocent, helpless baby."

"Yeah, but in the eyes of some gods, this innocent baby means their demise. If it wasn't my baby I would probably agree with them." Ares gazed at his sister whose eyes widened in shock. "Dite, I am a war god--- and Xena is an extraordinary mortal, who now fights for good but still has an intense darkside --- now combine that into a new being ---that's a very potent combination---then you add this curse---and that equals fear among the others."

Aphrodite weighed Ares' words and understood the danger hanging over Xena and the baby. "With the others coming after the baby, you gotta zap back Xena's memory and tell her the truth."

"That's not a good idea Sis. Right now, Xena sees me more as the enemy than the other gods, so she is not going to be happy if I tell her I'm the daddy." Ares continued to twirl the sword. "Besides, I got everything covered…Xena doesn't have to know a thing."

"This is crazy Ar, you can't keep something like this under wraps forever." Aphrodite quickly grabbed the end of the twirling sword halting its movement. "The kid will most definitely look something like you, plus it will have some godly powers and don't you think Xena will be just a little bit curious to know why most of Olympus wants her kid DEAD?"

"I don't plan on keeping it a secret forever…just until the baby is born." Ares tried to yank the sword from his sister's grasp to no avail. He stared at her curiously---for the Goddess of Love she was pretty strong.

"Look, I know you think you are sparing Xena from more pain but you're not. For months…do you hear me…**MONTHS**…Xena has been carrying a baby inside of her and she has NO IDEA how it got there." Aphrodite tightened her grip on the sword making it hard for Ares to even move it. "Just like you, the warrior babe is good at hiding her feelings but she's gotta be stewing inside not knowing who knocked her up. That's why you gotta end this NOW!"

Ares had given up on trying to yank the sword from Aphrodite's surprisingly strong grip. His brow was wrinkled in deep thought. Ares knew Aphrodite was right. Keeping Xena in the dark about her child's paternity had to be causing her stress and that was something he was trying to prevent. "All right Sis…you win…I'll tell her."

Aphrodite's pink lips curled into a pleased smile. "You're doing the right thing Ar." She finally released the sword from her grasp. "When Xena hears all that you did for her, I just know that she will see that she was wrong for ending it before giving you guys a chance…and then together you can protect your baby from the others."

**Chapter 10**

"No body treats me like that…**NOBODY**!" Discord hurled a brush at a mirror on the wall. The mirror shattered into several pieces that landed on the floor.

Destructive rage surged through the petite goddess as she stood in a large room of her Olympian residence that now resembled a war zone. Spilt water from vases soaked a rug, as the vases themselves lay in pieces about the floor along with the mutilated remains of flowers. Tables and chairs were turned over about the room.

"Xena has HATED him for YEARS!" Discord grabbed the plush pillows on a couch and tossed them across the room. "How could he want that…that MORTAL over ME? She's all **FAT** with another guy's baby!" Discord picked up the last intact vase and viciously hurled it across the room. It headed straight for the door and would have crashed into it if Apollo hadn't caught it when he entered the room.

"Decided to start the spring cleaning early, huh Discord?" Apollo had an amused look on his face as he gazed at the destruction around him.

Discord was huffing with rage as she glared at her unwelcome guest. "What do you want?"

"This must be about Ares, maybe I can offer you some comfort." He placed the vase he saved on a still upright table.

"Oh, like you really care!" Discord snorted.

Apollo righted an overturned chair then seated himself in it. "You know, I thought Ares was making a fool of himself…for years, chasing around a mortal woman who wanted nothing to do with him when there were countless others who would have gladly welcomed his affections. But it looks like his years of chasing have finally paid off because he managed to get the object of his obsession pregnant with his child."

Upon hearing Apollo's words, the rage within Discord reached its zenith. "WHAT? Ares is the father of Xena's baby?"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew and that's why you were so upset." A look of surprise was etched across the god's face as he watched Discord angrily pace the floor.

"Why that BASTARD? He let me think someone else knocked up his warrior bitch when all the time it was HIM!" Discord picked up the vase Apollo had earlier saved from destruction and hurled it at an intact mirror hanging on the wall. The mirror shattered into pieces and fell to the floor.

Apollo rose from the chair and stood behind Discord who was seething with rage, her raven hair wilder than usual. "Breaking that mirror will bring you seven years of bad luck."

Discord whirled around and now glared daggers at Apollo. "Oh why are you still HERE?"

"I thought you might be interested in really getting even with Ares that didn't involve destroying your own place."

Talk of revenge piqued Discord's interest. The features of her face softened into a thoughtful glint. "What did you have in mind?"

"Follow me and you'll find out." Apollo vanished from sight in a shimmer of gold light and Discord followed after him.

The gods materialized in the seaport town of Calauria. They were in a cave that contained a large lagoon that emptied into the sea and was located under a cliff-side temple of their Uncle Poseidon.

"So, Poseidon is in on this too huh? Whatever you got planned must be major." Discord's eyes beamed with curiosity as she stared at her half-brother.

"Oh, you will like it all right," Apollo replied with a wicked grin.

A strong breeze whipped through the cave. The waves of the ocean grew larger and churned up the water in the lagoon. Suddenly a huge column of water sprouted out of the lagoon. The column of water began to swirl like a tornado as it took on the form of the sea god. The two gods gazed up at their Uncle's water form as he towered over them. When Poseidon spoke, his voice was very deep.

"Ah Discord, so you finally decided to sever your ties with Ares…wise choice my dear."

The goddess had a perplexed look on her face as she gazed first at Poseidon, then Apollo then up at Poseidon again. "I am eager to take part in whatever trouble you guys want to cause Ares but just one thing…I know why I want to make Ares suffer but what has he done to you two?"

"Ares has brought the curse of Cronus down upon all our heads!" Poseidon bellowed as he furiously banged his trident against the wall of the large cave getting a startled jump from his niece and nephew.

"Curse of Cronus?" Discord's brow furrowed with confusion.

"C'mon Discord, surely you haven't forgotten about the curse that's been hanging over our heads since the beginning of Olympian reign? Apollo asked.

"Well, I have, so you guys better freshen my memory."

Poseidon took it upon himself to explain the curse. "Right before Zeus killed our father, Cronus put a curse on all of Olympus. Fathered by the fruit of Zeus' own loins would come a child that would change Olympian reign, as we know it. The child would be born of a mortal woman who had gained the highest favor in the god's eyes.

"So you guys think that Xena's baby's is the one in this curse?" Discord looked up at her uncle then to her brother.

"The only way the curse can ever be fulfilled is if a full god son of Zeus falls in love with a mortal woman and produces a child," Apollo replied.

"Love!" Shock now draped Discord's porcelain features.

"Why surely you are not surprised by that?" Poseidon gazed down at his niece. "It's been pretty obvious to most on Olympus for some time now, even though Ares would deny it whenever the subject was discussed. I told my brother to talk to his son about this infatuation with the mortal woman. But Zeus figured Xena's hatred of Ares would prevent any chance of a romantic liaison but as we all know now, my dear brother was WRONG!"

"Yeah, who would have thought Ares would fall for any woman let alone a mortal," Apollo snickered. "I mean, I have had my own dalliances with mortal women. Some were really hot but jeopardize my godhood by falling in love with one…NO WAY!" The handsome god's features darkened with anger. "Ares knows about this curse just like the rest of us. As soon as he learned of the pregnancy, he should have terminated it immediately. But Ares has never given a damn about anyone but himself and now in a few short weeks, his _love child_ will be born and we all will pay the price for his carelessness."

Discovering Ares was the father of Xena's baby had infuriated Discord but hearing how he loved this mortal filled the goddess with murderous rage. "So, what are we going to do about it?" Discord already knew the answer to her question as a giddy feeling of anticipation bubbled up inside her.

"The ONLY thing we can do…kill the child." Poseidon's tone was chilling and final.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 11**

The squawks of seagulls mixed with the boisterous laughter of the two women as they playfully splashed about the warm turquoise waters of the Aegean.

"Ahhh…this is just what I needed. Work as a barmaid is not easy." Gabrielle ran her hands through her short wet hair.

Amarice wiped water off her face. "Yeah, I really miss smashin' heads but if one more drunken creep puts his hands on my butt, a smashed head is what he's gonna get."

Both women were jostled by the next wave that hit them. They had another day off from their duties at Cyrene's tavern and decided to spend it at the beach.

Amarice moved her arms through the water as she now floated on her back. "Xena really caught me off-guard when she asked us to join her at the beach. I thought this was her special place that she liked coming to alone."

"Xena does like to come here by herself but I guess she realized we felt shut off from her so she decided to spend the day with us." Gabrielle gazed at the distant golden sands of the beach. Xena was taking a nap on a quilt blanket. The large war dog lay beside the blanket in the sand. Gabrielle turned her gaze from the distant beach and glanced at the water around them. "Amarice, where is Joxer?"

"I don't know, he was swimming around here somewhere." Amarice glanced around from her floating position on her back. "Maybe he sunk to the sea bottom."

"That's not a very nice thing to say Amarice." Gabrielle had a concerned look on her face as she began moving through the water looking for Joxer. A few moments later, she startled Amarice and herself when a scream of surprise poured from her lips as Gabrielle felt herself being lifted out of the water.

"Are you looking for me?" Joxer had come up under Gabrielle. She was now sitting on his shoulders.

"That's not funny Joxer…you scared me and Amarice half to death." Gabrielle smacked him in the head. "Put me down!"

"Okay." Joxer dumped her in the water.

Gabrielle returned to the surface, coughing and spitting out water. Joxer laughed at the sight.

But Gabrielle did not think it was funny. A gleam of revenge was in her green eyes. "C'mon Amarice, help me get him."

Amarice joined Gabrielle in her water attack on Joxer. The playful laughter of all three now mingled with the squawks of passing seagulls.

Xena had been awakened from her nap when she heard Gabrielle's scream. She had quickly moved to the shoreline to check on the safety of her friends. The war dog had joined her. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she heard their laughter.

"Maybe I should have come to the beach by myself." The war dog let out a single bark upon hearing her comments. Xena gazed down at the animal that stared up at her with big brown eyes. She ran a hand over the animal's black fur back. "You are always welcomed to join me Siege…you never give me scares." Xena headed back for the quilted blanket some distance from the shoreline.

When the pair reached the blanket, Siege took his spot in the sand again and Xena lay back on the blanket with her arms folded behind her head. Before she had been awakened from her nap by Gabrielle's scream, Xena had once again been haunted by the images and feelings that had been invading her sleep these last few weeks. But this time, the images that always seemed to fade, stayed with her. She closed her eyes and let them flood her mind.

Comfortable warmth cascaded through her being. Her body easily adjusted to the hard masculine weight that lay atop her. Sighs and moans of pleasure escaped her lips as his strong hands and soft lips lovingly caressed her tingling flesh. Her hands found the soft curls covering his head and gently tugged until he brought his face up to hers…

Xena immediately opened her eyes and bolted upright on the quilted blanket. She had to catch her breath as she gasped for air. "Gods no, it just can't be…" She placed a hand on the swell of her stomach.

At that moment, Siege let out a couple barks and rose on all fours. Xena quickly turned to see what had gotten the war dog's attention.

"Cyrene told me you were down here. I hope you don't mind if I join you." Talon was making her way across the beach. When she reached the pair, she gave Siege a pat on the head before joining Xena on the quilted blanket.

"No, I don't mind." Xena's tone was somewhat shaky.

Talon noticed the stricken look on Xena's face. "You saw those images again didn't you?" Since Talon was a stranger and wouldn't try to incessantly decipher or bombard her with countless questions regarding the images, Xena had confided in her about them.

"Yes and this time I was able to remember what they are."

Talon took hold of Xena's right hand in a reassuring gesture. "Tell me about them."

"They were all so fuzzy at first but then…" Xena abruptly stopped speaking as her whole demeanor tensed. "Come on out Ares…I know you're here."

Bright blue orbs and silver shards of light materialized then dispersed leaving in its place Ares' black leather clad form. A threatening look was etched across his handsome face. "Move away from her, Athena!"

Xena's eyes flickered from Ares' angered face to that of the woman who she had looked to as a confidant. Confusion surged over her as she pushed herself up off the blanket, Siege rising with her. She stood now with her gaze set on the woman. Xena questioned in a disbelieving manner, "Athena?"

The woman stood a sly smile crossing over her face. "Leave it to you Ares, to ruin a good thing."

Ares breathed in, "And leave it to you Athena, to be as manipulative as ever."

As the two Olympians engaged in a silent argument, Xena's mind swam with anger. She briefly looked over to see her friends emerging from the Aegean's blue waters and stare on at the sight before them. Her eyes looked upon them, and she signaled them to keep their distance. They followed her silent plea, and continued to look on as the contempt began to surface.

Athena stepped closer to Ares, and the fabric of her facade began to unravel. With each movement, her ethereal features began to take shape. She now stood, dressed in a silken white toga. Fine gold plates adorned her bodice and threading of the same color weaved across her bosom. Ringlets of brown curls sat motionless atop her head, and her eyes were so pale in color, they almost seemed white.

"Oh Ares, please. I only intended to be a friend to her. Because of you, she hates us all. I didn't want her to judge me before she had even gotten to know me."

Xena listened to the words she spoke. She had trusted this being and now she found herself standing next to a stranger. The warrior then remembered how one night, while relaxing within the tavern late after closing, she had confessed that Athena was the only Olympian she respected. Could she still believe her? Was the fact that she had taken on mortal form and not expressed her true identity enough for Xena to count Athena as an enemy? Or just a cautious friend?

"Athena, I trusted you--and you lied to me, but what I want to know is why? Not why you came in mortal form, but why you came at ALL! It's my baby isn't it?" The words rang with distress and the warrior looked to Athena's now stoic face for answers.

Ares interrupted with what seemed a deep urgency. "Don't worry Xena, she'll have to go through me if she wants a piece of our child!"

Upon hearing the words 'our child', Xena took a sharp intake of breath. The realization stung bitter-sweet. _So it's true...but, how? When? _

"I knew you were a part of this Ares! Why else would you show any interest in my well being? You only care about yourself!" Xena's body seethed. She could feel her insides burn, while her head grew dizzy. "What did you do?" Xena gasped, as she felt her knees begin to falter. Before she knew it, a strong hand curled around her arm, steadying her. It was Ares'. The woman quickly pooled her strength and jerked her arm away, stuttering backward. Her mouth remained agape as she breathed forcefully, bobbing her finger at him accusingly, "You. Only. Care. About. Yourself."

Ares' eyes fell to Xena's face, shock and hurt scrawled across his own. "That's not true and you know it! You don't remember anything because I cared enough to spare---"

Athena looked on with a malicious smirk and cut him off. "Don't listen to him Xena. This is Ares. He's a manipulator, and just as always, he's attempting to scam you again-- to keep your sensibilities in the dark, as it were. He wants the child for his own means. Think about it, why else would he erase your memory of the conception?"

Ares stood silent. Again, shock was clearly etched over his face, as well as a compassionate look he focused upon his chosen. He wanted to say something, anything, but couldn't find the words.

Athena stared directly at Xena and could see the warrior struggling. Her blue eyes raced back and forth from the opposing forces before her. Athena took this vulnerable state to further her musings. "That's why I came here in mortal form, Xena…to protect you and your child from the likes of war himself."

Ares eyes exuded the utmost rage. He lunged forward and grabbed Athena by the arms, his hands placed firmly over the intricate gauntlets. "You're LYING!"

She stared cooly back at him and began a mocking tone of laughter. Beneath the grip he held, the metal began to burn at the palms of his hands, forcing him to let go. Athena looked to him, a satisfied grin upon her face.

"Xena, again, why would he force you to forget every detail about what brought your child into existence?"

The warrior seethed with confusion, and her mouth hung open, as fingers diligently rubbed at her temples. No words fell across her lips, just an accusing glare that bore into Ares' being, while she continued to weakly shake her head incredulously. He looked back to her, pleading and regret in his eyes.

"Don't listen to her, Xena. She's lying to you! I came here to show you what happened---"

"Xena does not need to do anything to suit your interests, Ares. I think she's experienced enough upset for one day." Athena then turned to Xena, "Be careful my dear, and if you need me--all you must do is ask. --Oh and Ares, see you on Olympus."

"Count on it!" Ares snapped back.

Athena began to mock him once more as a dazzling light consumed her figure. Xena looked over to Ares, the same confused stare. He slowly began to step next to her, and her eyes followed the movements of his arm as he reached to touch her. He was stopped short yet again.

"Don't you touch me!"

At this time, Joxer, Gabrielle and Amarice couldn't stand by and just watch as their friend's emotions were being meddled with. Amarice ran up and stood in front of Xena, keeping a dagger firmly in her grasp.

Ares' eyes begrudgingly tore away from Xena's form as they now settled upon the upstart before him. The immortal, began to laugh, "You think you can hurt me little girl!"

Amarice did not answer. Instead, she remained poised to do whatever necessary to insure Xena's safety, whether it was TRULY necessary or not. Her fists were white-knuckled, clasped tightly to the dagger.

"Stay away from her Ares! Don't you think she's been messed with enough already you cold hearted---" Gabrielle spat. Joxer stood by her trying desperately to look brave.

At the annoying vocals coming from behind him, Ares turned. "Don't you dare tell me what to do mortal! I came here to talk to Xena, and that's what I intend to do!"

At this, Xena moved Amarice out of the way, much to the Amazon's dismay, and walked up into Ares' face. "Now you listen, and listen good… I want you to LEAVE!"

Ares' face softened upon looking at her. Her mortal friends were now nothing more than an annoyance, spouting demands from the sidelines. He could only see her, the woman who carried within her womb, a child of war himself.

Xena's black hair danced on the breeze, gently lapping at her face as another current took the raven locks to flight. Her eyes were like steel and her stance, unmovable. He considered ignoring her order, to make her see the truth, but something in him wouldn't allow it. Ares cocked his head and in a shatter of silver and blue, was gone.

Xena's eyes closed as she breathed deep. She took a faulty step backward, nearly tripping over a small sand dune. Gabrielle raced up to her, catching her by the arm. Joxer and Amarice closed the distance between them, each with sympathetic gazes etched upon their faces.

"Xena, I'm so sorry...what are we-" Gabrielle's words of curiosity were cut short.

"Leave me alone." Xena looked at her friends briefly, before jerking her arm forcefully from Gabrielle's grasp. She walked off, Siege following close behind.

Amarice took a step forward, as if to follow the retreating warrior. She felt a pair of hands impede her path. Her eyes looked forward toward Xena's back, before falling upon Gabrielle's firm grip on her arm and Joxer's at her shoulder. The young woman pouted and shrugged them off. "What the--no! how can she do that! We come to defend her and she won't even talk to us! Well, you know what---FINE---if she wants to be all off by her lonesome that's just fine with me!"

She crossed her arms and breathed in an exasperated manner. Amarice turned to face them, to see what her friends were thinking. Gabrielle offered no answers, and simply stared at the sand while Joxer glanced at both women with an empathetic gaze.

"Listen, you heard the fight---that baby is Ares'." Joxer put a hand on each friend trying to comfort them.

"But, she despises him! How, no...WHY would she ever---"

"I don't know Gabrielle...I don't know..."

Joxer removed his hand from the bard's back and stared out into the sea watching the waves gently lap onto the beach. With each, the water ran further up the sand. Gabrielle now looked to what held Joxer's gaze. The seawater was running up toward their feet, even though they stood upon an incline.

"Something isn't right here guys." Gabrielle took a hold of each friend's arm.

Amarice stared down at her feet, watching closely as the water began to inch toward her toes. "You can say that again!"

Even though the situation perplexed them into a leery state, the trio couldn't help but remain in place. Their curiosity wouldn't allow them to just turn their backs. Joxer, smirked at the odd nature of the incoming waves, and took a step forward. He felt the warm water surge up and over his bare feet. At this, his smirk turned into a smile.

"It's alright guys-just a high tide."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, he felt the water beginning to recede, pulling the sand under his feet with it. Suddenly, Joxer's expression changed from that of playfulness to fear. The water seemed to wrap itself like a rope round his ankles. He felt his balance shift, and fell backward onto the sand. Sharp jagged shells dug into his back as he began to be dragged toward the sea.

Gabrielle and Amarice stood with their eyes wide open. Quickly the bard grabbed a hold of one of Joxer's outstretched arms. She held firmly to his wrist and forearm, straining against the strength of the tide.

"Amarice help me! It's dragging him in!"

The young amazon rushed over to the struggling pair, and took hold of his other hand. She too, held on with all of her might, trying desperately to pull him from the firm grasp of the Aegean.

As both women leaned toward dry land with all of their strength, Joxer was pulled loose, causing both to fall down. Quickly realizing their newfound freedom each grabbed a hold of one another and ran up the incline of the beach. A dark shadow began to loom over their retreating forms. Gabrielle noticed it first and wearily turned around to see its source.

Her greens eyes, stared upward toward the enormous body of water that blocked out the sun's rays. "Poseidon!" she gasped.

Amarice and Joxer shared the worry as echoing laughter exuded from the being.

"Don't worry peons. I do not have any intention of harming you, yet. For now you serve a purpose. Tell Xena that following the birth of her Olympian bred offspring, she'll hand over the child--"

Gabrielle sneered, "Or WHAT?"

Amarice shot a glance over at the bard and whispered, "What are you DOING? You're going to get us drowned!"

Poseidon laughed again, as he did drops of water bounced from his form, "Or what? I shall tell you. If Xena refuses to follow as ordered, her beloved home town of Amphipolis will become just a memory reflected within the dark depths of the Aegean."

His eyes glowed an eerie coral color as the base of his form began to recede, until finally, he was gone.

**Chapter 12**

Xena had walked for what seemed an unbearable eternity. Finally feeling satisfied that she had gained enough distance from where the embroiled conflict of the Olympians had occurred she fell to her knees. The beautiful war dog gently lapped his tongue across her cheek, removing a solitary tear from her features. She half-heartedly raised a hand to his fur, in a simple stroke of appreciation for the animal's concern.

Overhead tall trees loomed, the fragrance of the blossoms gently wafting through her senses. _Ares', it's Ares' doing. How could I allow this to happen? When did this happen? _

Xena leaned back on to her bottom, relieving the pressure on her knees. Her head came down into them, and her arms folded providing a rest for her chin as she stared into nothingness. Although her memories were only residual fragments, they proved enough to know that whatever it was she had engaged with in concern of Ares, she was a willing participant. This perplexed her all the more.

She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him. That even though their relationship had ended many moons in the past, part of him remained in her innermost being. But, to have totally granted him forgiveness for his past deeds to the point that she would commit the act of love, frightened her. Her feelings conflicted. Even though they were enemies, she couldn't completely confirm that she would utterly turn her back to him. And this made it all the more plausible in her mind, that she did indeed fall for him, most likely out of weakness, in some sort or manner, the result being this child.

This child---a child brought forth from the caresses of Ares. Xena looked down to the swell of her belly, and cautiously ran her hand over its bounty as she did so often._ I love my child, and nothing will change that...Athena says she wants to protect this baby... she says Ares wants it for his own scheme, and yet I...I don't know WHAT to believe!_

Xena raised her head and repeated the line out loud. "I don't know WHAT to believe!"

The agonizing pain of feeling conflicted raced through her core. She needed reassurance, a guiding hand, yet had nothing. Her mind was swept with anger, hurt, and an abundance of confused notions.

Suddenly, she felt a presence but saw nothing. Every muscle froze. A warm heat rested on her shoulder; it seemed to offer comfort. Her long black lashes closed over her blue eyes, taking in the feel for a moment. It was if someone was looking over her, though she could not see who or what it was. And, although she could not hear the actual sound, a message entered her being. Xena's mind took it in, and transcribed it into something she could discern.

_What grows within, was created through love...to follow your heart is to follow the truth._

Xena's eyes sprung open. It was if she had the answer, and yet she didn't. Where, no who had offered this sentiment? She wearily looked around, still feeling something near, yet so far away. Her arms reached down to steady her as she stood. Again, blue eyes scanned the area, her body turning in uneasy curiosity. There was nothing, nothing but this new riddle that reiterated in her mind.

As quickly as she could muster, she started out on the path back to Amphipolis, the mighty war dog following closely behind.

As she disappeared from the area, Xena didn't realize that beyond, a pair of eyes stared sympathetically after her. In a shatter of light, the form became solidified. A glow of warmth, and a smile...Callisto watched as the proud warrior walked on.

* * *

Half way back to her mother's tavern, Siege stopped right in his tracks. This was the first time Xena had ever witnessed the animal make a move that didn't echo her own. His jaws began to open, curling over the pink gums and exposing dagger sharp teeth, while a disturbing growl rumbled through his being. 

Xena knew he was alerting her to something. As quietly as she could, and with much stealth, she pulled forth her sword. Her eyes moved around looking for any sign of trouble. Siege continued to seethe with aggression, and upon hearing a twig break, the enormous animal lunged into the bushes that lined the path. Screams of horrific pain rang in Xena's ears seconds later. A man cried for help, but soon his pleas were over powered by the voracious snarls of the animal that kept him in an endless onslaught of pain.

Xena remained where she stood, her sword still drawn. She had to trust the animal's instinct. Within a matter of moments, there was nothing but utter silence. Again, Xena made no move. A rustling of branches and leaves broke the brief solitude, and Siege emerged. The animal walked up to Xena, sat at her feet, and began to run his tongue over his fur as a wolf does after killing its prey.

Now, Xena stepped forth to investigate. She leaned into the bush, and upon setting her gaze to the trespasser, her eyes grew wide. Although, his clothing was now tattered, the amulet he adorned, and the sword that he still firmly held within his cold grasp, couldn't be mistaken. He was one of Apollo's minions.

* * *

In the chilling atmosphere that encompassed his ethereal realm, Ares was seated upon his throne. Focused on a portal that lingered before his face, his deep brown eyes remained transfixed on every move his chosen made. A deep sigh of relief passed over him as his gift to her had dispatched with a mortal threat. It was a minor victory that did not erase the ever-growing weariness that echoed within him. 

Ares mind washed over his brief encounter with Athena. Her scheme to sway Xena's opinion over him, made his heart beat with rage, and yet he did not know what it was his sister was after. If she were so intent on preventing the curse of Cronus from happening, why didn't she just kill Xena while she had the chance?

Upon reentering Olympus he considered going to her and demanding answers, but thought better of it. He would be patient and discover just what all the angles were before confronting Athena. Knowledge is power and this was something she not only understood but also represented.

Something extremely scandalous was taking place. Athena's interest in his child was disconcerting enough, and now Apollo had sent a single minion after Xena. This was a puzzling development. Whereas Athena boasted of friendship, Apollo sought murder. He knew both feared the prophecy coming true, but why were they using such methods in their fight to prevent it?

A facet to this situation was obviously being kept from him, and he intended to find out. _All will become clear with time...To strike prematurely, is to miss the mark...and this I cannot afford._

The leather clad being closed the portal with a wave of his hand and reclined deeply within his throne. He rolled his eyes back under thick lashes, trying to further the thoughts that perplexed his mind. A bright shatter of pink orbs caused him to break the concentration and lift them up.

With no enthusiasm and a weary tone he spoke. "Aphrodite..."

She stood there a moment, shifting her balance and placing her hands on her waist, she spoke with disappointment. "Ar- Is that the kind of greeting I get after helping you get the nerve to talk to your warrior babe!"

Ares cocked his head in an impatient gesture. "Help me! Yeah, you helped me alright!"

Aphrodite's eyebrows furrowed as her mouth dropped open. "UH! What's that supposed to mean! Y'know you are SO ungrateful!"

At this statement, he sat up and shot back with a not amused expression. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what Ar?" Her arms crossed while she glanced back at him waiting for an answer.

"Athena is one of the ones showing interest in my child." Ares replied.

Aphrodite shrugged not understanding what the matter was. "Um, yeah-so? Doesn't necessarily mean she's in on this Cronus thing. Athena has always admired your lil' chosen. She actually might wanna help you bro."

Ares flared his nostrils. "Alright. Well, then tell me sister--why would Athena go to all the trouble of masquerading as a mortal to get close to Xena?"

"Well, Ar, you didn't mention that part, now did ya? So, like what happened?" Aphrodite was clearly interested by this point. It wasn't every day that Athena took part in a faulty plan.

Ares sat silent for a moment, recounting the recent argument. Finally gathering up the words to convey the synopsis, he began. "Well, I went to go talk to Xena as you suggested."

"Right."

"She was on the edge of the Aegean. I was about to materialize when I spotted HER."

"Who?" Aphrodite jumped in again.

"Who? Who do you THINK? Athena of course!"

She pouted at his impatience and shrugged her nose. "Well, exqueeeeeze me!"

Ares closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Anyway...to make the story short, Athena basically has put it in Xena's head that I'm after the child for my own purposes. Then she tells her that she's there to help her from the likes of me and disappears."

"Oh Ar- That really sucks...and telling her the truth about that night didn't help?"

He looked down at this question. "I didn't even get to tell her. She told me to leave."

Aphrodite took on a determined stature. "Well then, you have to find a way to get her to listen to you Ar! Once the babe knows the truth, she'll know you wouldn't dare hurt your own child and you're there to protect it from the others!"

"And just how am I supposed to get her to listen? She can't stand me."

"Well maybe that's cos you always go down there with this cocky attitude. Stop covering up your feelings with that 'nothin' can hurt me' approach."

Ares swung his legs over the jewel-encrusted arm of his throne. "There's something else you don't know and that I don't want leaving this room."

She raised her eyebrows in anticipation of hearing a juicy secret. "What is it Ar? Y'know you can trust me."

"Apollo sent one of his minions after, Xena. In fact- it just happened." Ares looked down at his hand, watching as a goblet took shape in it. He took a sip of the ambrosia that sat within.

Aphrodite shook her head. "Whoa, like one man is going to be able to take on Xena."

Ares ran a finger over the rim of the goblet. "That's what has me worried. Oh, it was definitely an attempt to attack her, but its main purpose was to send a message. The news of the child's parentage has traveled faster than I had anticipated."

Aphrodite tilted her head with a curious look. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know...yet. They aren't moving to make a final strike at this time. They're waiting till after the birth for that...No, right now they're getting to Xena through fear. When the time comes though, I'll make sure they don't harm a hair on her head."

She nodded understandingly, and looked over toward an intricately embroidered tapestry that hung from the wall behind Ares' throne. The likeness of Xena, standing atop a hill with her black hair racing against the wind, an army standing with her ready for battle was clearly depicted.

Aphrodite sighed, "Ar- you gotta talk to her--tell her the truth and what she's up against---that's the best counsel I can offer you bro. I gotta go now, someone is asking for my help in Corinth, but don't sweat it-I'll try and find out what's goin' on with the others for ya."

Ares nodded as Aphrodite disappeared the way she had come.

He stared over at the tapestry and gently whispered to himself, "I'll make you understand, Xena."

* * *

Joxer, Gabrielle, and Amarice had been quickly making their way back to town after their encounter with Poseidon. They were nearly there, as the dusk began to settle over the land. The master of the oceans wanted Xena's child, threatening to bury Amphipolis under the Aegean if she didn't comply. Each wore a grim expression. 

"Ares' interest for his own child is understandable, but what is it about this child that a whole village could suffer for?" Gabrielle mumbled.

Joxer had a weary expression upon his face. The tone in his voice was bleak and serious; they were facing terrible odds. "Don't forget Athena, Gabby. She duped us all with that whole Talon thing."

Gabrielle nodded silently.

Amarice had uncharacteristically remained quiet on their way back to Amphipolis. The expression on her face was of worry and a tinge of anger all mixed up into her young features. She had walked with her head down toward the path, but raised it for a moment. In that instant something caught her eye. She grabbed a hold of Joxer and Gabrielle bringing them to an abrupt stop, as she peered forward.

"Hold on guys- is that..." Amarice squinted her eyes a moment longer before opening them large, "It IS! XENA!" She called out.

The young amazon released her grasp on her companions and took off running for the warrior. Joxer and Gabrielle realized the urgency of the situation and followed pursuit.

Xena had been walking for quite awhile before reaching the main trail to Amphipolis. She hadn't even considered her timing would coincide with her friend's. She had been cruel to them earlier, so upon hearing Amarice call out her name, she and stopped with Siege, and slightly smiled. It was a hard expression to make considering the ordeal she had been through today--discovering that two Olympians held interest in her child, while a third sent out an attempt to dispatch with it.

As the three raced up to her, Gabrielle started to speak about their recent encounter. "Xena, we've got a BIG problem, and when I say BIG--I mean BIG!"

Xena's eyes lowered, "As if Athena, Ares and Apollo aren't enough- what now?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened at hearing Apollo's name, but continued with her news first. "Well Xena, you can put another Olympian down on your list--"

The warrior clenched her jaw. "Who?"

"Poseidon." Amarice finally spoke up.

Xena looked from face to face, urging someone to supply the rest of the details. At this point, Joxer saw fit to jump in.

"Yeah, he says that if you don't give him your baby after the birth..." He trailed off, glancing over at Gabrielle and silently prompting her to continue.

The spans of silence were beginning to become unbearable. The warrior spat, her tone ringing with annoyance. "What?"

"Xena, if you don't give him the child after the birth, he says he'll bury Amphipolis under the Aegean." As she spoke the last word, Gabrielle looked to the ground.

Xena's face turned pale. Her blue eyes began to ice over with a fierce brutality. "I will do NO such thing!" She paced a moment before stopping again in front of them. "We must get back to warn the villagers. I don't understand what's going on- but these people aren't going to get mixed up in it."

She started walking toward the once scared Amphipolis, Siege following closely behind. Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice also continued their weary way along the dusty path, following Xena home.

**Chapter 13**

"Well, well, well, at last the sweet smell of Amphipolis." Autolycus smirked as he entered the village limits.

His eyes wandered over the goings-on of the town. Candles burned brightly in every window as well as along the street and venders bargained with patrons over last minute sales of food and other goods. Smiling, he did his infamous caressing gesture over his moustache as a group of young women giggled in his direction.

"Ah yes, good ol' Amphipolis." He mused to himself, glowing with an egotistical manner at finding himself admired. "I told you these people love me."

A shorter blonde haired companion rolled his eyes at the comment. "Oh please Auto. They're probably giggling at that green piece of spinach stuck in your teeth."

The taller man of the trio chuckled quietly at this comment. Autolycus was not amused, and found himself in a self-conscience state while picking desperately at his teeth.

"There, is it gone Herc?" He asked pointing at his tooth-bared grin.

"Well, Auto...look at your finger and you tell me." The legendary hero responded.

The King of Thieves looked sheepishly down upon his finger, finding the remnants of his lunch perched upon it. He smiled in an embarrassed fashion while wiping his hand across his leg.

"Okay, enough ridiculing me fellas. Y'know at first I was happy I bumped into you guys on my way here, but putting up with you for the duration of this venture has been less than amusing."

Iolaus put a hand on his shoulder, "Well, I must say I found it to be most entertaining."

The dark haired man smirked back and replied with sarcasm "Very funny. I know why I'm here- these people love me...but why did you two decide to tag along anyway? Could it be because not even the famous Hercules and his scrawny sidekick can resist my charismatic company?"

"Uh, no...rather because it's on our way to Corinth--and frankly, I for one am ready for a good night's rest in a soft bed. Besides Auto, we wouldn't want you getting into trouble." Iolaus taunted.

Hercules smiled. "Alright you two, knock it off. There's the tavern--should be interesting to meet the woman who gave birth to Xena."

"She's a wonderful woman Herc. I wonder when the last time Xena's been home was." Autolycus stopped a moment to adjust a bootleg.

"I don't know. Last I heard, Xena had just returned from Rome." Hercules replied, while pushing open the door to the tavern.

As the door swung open, the travelers were instantly enveloped in a warm and boisterous atmosphere. The voices of people talking, and eating filled their ears, while the delicious aroma of food teased their sense of smell.

The three men found an open table, and seated themselves. Autolycus put his feet up on an empty chair, while Iolaus leaned back in his. Hercules sat up, surveying the happy surroundings. His pale blue eyes scanned over every woman, trying to guess which one could be Xena's mother. The quiet calculating was interrupted as he heard Autolycus shout.

"Hey Cyrene!"

Hercules looked to where he had directed, finding a woman dressed in a blue frock smile back. Wiping her hands along the apron, she walked toward them, keeping her surprised smirk in place.

"Autolycus! Long time no see! Why, I think the last time, well, the only time really, you were here was when Discord was causing all that trouble." She announced.

The thief smiled back. "Why yes, but as you well remember, we handled her and her bondage boys." He concluded his sentence with a wink.

Cyrene set her focus to the men that sat with him, glancing back and forth. "Well, aren't you going to introduce your friends?"

"Oh yes of course-sorry. This tall, overly muscled gentleman is none other than Hercules, and this lil' sprout is Iolaus." Autolycus looked over at the latter, only to find an annoyed stare.

"Hercules? THE Hercules?"

"That would be me, although there's nothing to be excited about. Now, being the mother of Xena--that's something!" The hero responded.

Iolaus smiled knowingly "Yes Cyrene that must have been quite a feat!"

The woman smiled at all the attention she was receiving. "Well, now, I can't take all the credit...but, I can take some."

Autolycus decided that this was a prime opportunity to ask if she had heard from the beautiful warrior, a woman that still held his interest in a number of ways. "Hey, heard from Xena lately?"

Cyrene cocked her head in a surprised fashion. "You mean...you don't know?"

"Know what? Herc and Iolaus here say the last they heard from her, she had just returned from Rome."

She smiled. "Well, then I think you will all be pleased to know that she's here, in Amphipolis right now."

The three men exchanged excited smiles. Autolycus cocked an eyebrow and smoothed his moustache. "What a wonderful coincidence."

"Well, she's been here for quite awhile now. She came home due to certain, circumstances I suppose you could say."

Hercules lowered his brow in curiosity. "What, kind, of circumstances?"

Before Cyrene could answer, she heard the door fly open and slam against the wall. The men looked over to the source of the noise. There standing with a furious gaze, stood Xena. By her heels sat the large war dog, and behind him Gabrielle, Joxer, and Amarice. If this sight wasn't enough to cause some confusion, the trio of men found enough to perplex them, as their eyes all simultaneously looked over Xena herself.

There Hercules sat with his mouth gaped open. He finally stuttered out, "She's..."

Autolycus finished the sentence in almost a horrified manner, "Pregnant?"

Cyrene gazed over at her daughter with a concerned expression. As Xena looked over and saw the company her mother was entertaining, her eyes took on a shocked look, and she quickly made her way to their table. As she neared, the three stood up, while Xena outstretched her arms.

One by one she hugged each of her longtime friends. Feeling their embrace gave her a renewed sense of strength, and as she pulled out of Hercules' arms, she looked up with a serious stare.

"Xena, what's wrong?" Hercules was beginning to seriously worry. The matter of who the father of her child was could wait- right now, something was bothering her.

At this time, Gabrielle, Joxer and Amarice walked up. Gabrielle smiled deeply seeing Iolaus, and hugged him, while Autolycus and Joxer exchanged pleasantries. The young amazon stood quietly, and waited to be introduced.

"Iolaus, Auto, Herc, this is Amarice." Gabrielle explained. Each of the men nodded respectfully in her direction, and she returned the gesture.

Hercules turned his attention back to Xena, who still stood in front of him. "Xena, what is it?"

"I don't want to talk about it here, at least not until I figure some things out." The warrior turned her attention to all of her friends as well as her mother. "Please, everyone--we can discuss this in the stables."

Her friends and mother nodded in compliance and followed Xena to where she had suggested they hold what must be a meeting of extreme importance. Glances were made as well as quiet whispers, as they left the tavern with confusion written over their faces.

Xena pushed open the barn door, her dog following at her heels. Argo gently nickered to her from her stall, and caused a slight smile to play on her master's lips. She reached an arm up and gently stroked the soft nuzzle of her prized war-horse.

The warrior kept her eyes fixed on the mare, and listened as the rest of the group stepped across the straw and piled into the barn. Finally hearing the door close behind them Xena turned around, and sat on a large stack of bagged feed. Siege lay on the soft strewn straw beneath, gently panting by her dangling feet. Her friends took this as a cue, as they found a place to get comfortable.

Autolycus and Iolaus shared a bale of straw, while Hercules simply leaned against a wall. Gabrielle's eyes fell to her own horse, as she walked over and used the wooden plank stall guard to support her. Joxer and Amarice on the other hand took the floor, Cyrene a small crate.

Xena looked over the attendants and lowered her face, preparing in her mind, how she was going to tell them about the day's events. "I know you all must be wondering what this is about, and I'll tell you--but take in mind that none of this is easy for me to say, and I don't have any answers."

Hercules looked at her with sympathy, "Xena, we're all your friend's here- whatever it is, we'll be there for you."

The warrior forced a smile at this declaration of support. "Thank you Hercules, that means a lot. Now I realize you must have been shocked to discover I was pregnant---believe me when I tell you, none were more surprised than myself."

Autolycus cocked an eyebrow. He was disappointed to see Xena in this delicate condition. He had always had feelings for the beautiful warrior, but to find out she didn't even know who the father was didn't make sense. He asked her as simply as possible.

"What do you mean, Xena?"

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes a moment. Although Joxer, Gabrielle, and Amarice already knew- this would be the first time her mother would hear the news. Not to mention, she knew that no one in attendance would be happy about the child's parentage.

"Well, apparently, the conception of this child was erased from my memory, for what reason I'm not sure of...but, I do intend to find out. There's something of epic proportions going on everyone, and this baby is at the center of it."

Hercules stared at her. He too remembered when they shared a brief time in one another's arms. Xena the mother, however, was something he had never pictured, yet here, that woman stood before them, explaining how her child was in the midst of danger. With the utmost compassion he questioned her.

"Why would your child be in danger Xena?"

She lowered her head a moment again, and ran her hand over her belly. Xena then looked up, and put on her sternest face. "Because, the father of my child is Ares."

As mouths from the newly informed, dropped open, Hercules took a step forward, a deep anger brewing within him, "That BASTARD! Xena if he took advantage of you I will-"

She raised a hand to silence him. "No. I know enough about what happened the night this child was conceived, to know that I took part of it because I wanted to."

Xena looked over to see her mother shake her head in disappointment. The rest of the faces in the room looked grim, and angry. They remained silent, waiting for her to continue, although none except her own traveling companions knew how much more was at stake.

"Now, yes, Ares IS the father, but there's more to be concerned about--much more. At least three other Olympians are trying to make a move on my child."

Cyrene gasped, cupping her hand to her mouth, "What?"

"Yes mother. Talon---"

"What about her Xena? Where is Talon? She had gone to find you." Cyrene questioned.

Xena looked down at her mother and stated the truth. "Talon was really Athena posing as a mortal to get close to me."

Cyrene's eyes bulged with shock and she started to talk in a quick manner, feeling betrayal course through her at hearing the truth about a woman whom she had trusted. "Xena, I'm so sorry! She told me she would serve as midwife for you, that she was a simple village girl---she lied and I didn't realize----why--why is ATHENA doing this?"

Gabrielle reached down and sat next to Cyrene, holding the woman in a comforting hug. "None of us knew it's not anyone's fault."

"Xena, if Athena is a part of this-" Hercules began before being cut off by the warrior.

"I know-I mean Ares being the father isn't necessarily a small thing---I can't figure out why anyone else except him would show interest. While she tells me he wants the child for his own means, Athena tells me she wants to protect it."

Iolaus jumped in at this. "Why would Athena lie? She's more honorable than Ares."

Xena looked down at Siege, an animal that had saved her life. "I realize what you all think of him. But, this as I'm sure you're aware of, is a dog of war. Ares gave him to me as a gift, and he saved my life today----I know Ares bestowing a present may be a minor detail in the grand scheme of things- but at this point I need to look at every angle."

Hercules ran a hand over his hair trying to sort everything out, "Who attacked you Xena?"

She looked around the room again, "A minion of Apollo- which means he's in on this as well. But that isn't our greatest threat..."Xena stopped at this and stood. "Poseidon attacked Joxer, Gabrielle, and Amarice today. He's put an ultimatum on---- If I don't hand over my child following the birth, he plans to bury Amphipolis under the Aegean."

Hercules looked to Iolaus, then around the room at the rest of the sulking faces. Something had to be done. There was no way any of them would allow her to hand her child over, but this was Poseidon and he was only one concern. Hercules walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to show support.

"Xena, I realize that there are no easy answers to this- but we will NOT let you hand your baby over. That's quite a list of Olympians that are involved--- We must focus on what you know for sure. Both Poseidon and Apollo aren't playing any games, but as far as Ares and Athena are concerned---"

She looked up to him and shook her head, "I don't know Hercules…I really don't. My instinct tells me not to trust Athena though. That doesn't mean that Ares isn't suspect to this ploy as well, mind you. He may be the father of this child, but that doesn't mean he cares for it."

Hercules looked over at the rest of the group, "I think we should keep this to ourselves for now...From what Xena says, it's pretty clear that none of them can do anything to this child until after the birth." He turned to face Xena again, "Otherwise, why did Apollo send one man? Why didn't Athena or Ares attack Xena already either? Last, but not least, why is Poseidon demanding the child after the birth, when in all honesty- he could do as he threatens at any time?"

Joxer looked up at Hercules, "Yeah, Poseidon let us go to tell Xena the message. He told us..." Joxer rolled his eyes and moved his hand as if he were counting, trying to remember exactly what he had told them on the beach. "Ok, I remember-he told us 'Don't worry peons...I have no intention of hurting you--yet. For now you serve a purpose.' And that's when he told us what to tell Xena."

The warrior spoke up, trying to explain why even though under the grim circumstances, she wanted everything to remain only among them. "Listen everyone, I understand that there is a lot at stake here---but, if these villagers hear about this now, who knows how Olympus will react. There's around three weeks until I'm due, and until then these people are safe. But, if it does come down to it- the only thing we can do to help them is to evacuate--because I will NOT hand this child over."

**Chapter 14**

The moon had finally reached its maximum height among the stars, and the streets of Amphipolis echoed not a sound. The crowds of people who had just some hours earlier filled the streets with talk and bartering, had since retired to their homes for a good night's rest. The only illumination stemmed from the tavern, as weary hearts could not relax.

While Cyrene, Joxer, and Amarice had retired for the night, Gabrielle, Hercules and Iolaus remained downstairs in the tavern, finishing their long awaited meals. Autolycus had since left, ironically unnoticed, but the group had more pressing matters on their minds and knew the king of thieves was perfectly capable of handling himself.

* * *

Xena sat in her room, staring out the window at the clouds starting to pour in over the moon. "Looks like a storm is moving in." She spoke softly; the storm of which she spoke was more than the one beginning to loom overhead. There was an inner storm brewing within her very being. One made up of hurt, regret, and a sense of loneliness that she could not shake, no matter how hard she tried. 

Her mind began to wrap over the events of the day, losing focus of her actual surroundings. It eased her mind to know that Hercules and the others would stand behind her in any endeavor she might take, but by the token, she knew they were standing up against incredible circumstances.

She looked over to the front of the bed where Siege rested. She walked over to the grand wooden dresser that sat against the wall and poured a glass of water, which she then indulged in. As she lifted the glass while finishing its contents, she heard a quiet knocking on her door. The war dog perked his ears and lifted his elegant head, staring at the source of the sound. A single drop of water fell from Xena's lip and started to run down her chin. She raised a hand to dry her face and spoke,

"Come in." As the door opened, she had expected to see her mother, but instead there stood a handsome man.

"Xena, I hope I'm not bothering you---I...well, I just wanted to talk." He remained in the doorway, not venturing a foot within the actual room until Xena directed him to.

She smiled, "No, no...you're not bothering me. Come in Autolycus and shut the door." She moved to sit on the end of her bed while she waved the man in.

He did as ordered, and closed the door behind him. He stood in front of her a moment, acting quite nervous being in her presence. It didn't ease any, as she didn't say anything to break the silence, so he took it upon himself to do it.

"Listen Xena, I just want you to know how sorry I am that you're going through all this right now. It isn't fair what Ares has done to you, and if I can help out in anyway...all you gotta do is ask." He smiled sheepishly at her as he finished his sentence.

Xena looked down to the floor a moment before taking his hand in her own and patting it gently. "Autolycus, I really appreciate that, but as far as Ares is concerned, I can't say that this baby came about by himself...if you know what I mean."

Auto winced a little at hearing this. Something about Xena had always pulled strings in his heart, and seeing her again in a vulnerable state, prompted him to want to tell her what he was feeling, and protect her from harm. He took his hand from hers, only to place it within his grasp as he spoke. "Xena, I know I'm no Hercules...I'm not the strongest, or even necessarily the most brave or the most--well, I am the most handsome" Auto ran his fingers over his moustache briefly before continuing on a more serious note, "...but what I'm trying to get at is that I do have a good heart--"

The warrior cocked her head and eyed him suspiciously, "Auto, just what are you trying to get at?"

He smiled in embarrassment, "Well, I...um...Xena? You know how I once told you a long time ago, that if I met the right gal, my days as a thief would be done? Well, I---you see- Xena, I think it's time I be honest and tell you that it would be an honor to be the one who gets to be the father of your child...and husband to a woman like you." Finishing finally, he gulped down a lump that seemed to bulge in his throat.

She sat there a moment, taking in what he had just confessed to her. Xena was no stranger to proclamations such as this, but this time; it was coming from a dear friend. Xena smiled and looked up to him sympathetically. "Autolycus, you DO have a good heart and I am extremely flattered, but-"

He raised a hand to her lips, "No, Xena you don't need to say anymore-I understand. Anyway, I was uh...just joking. I figured you needed some humor to cheer you up considering, what's going on. I want to help you anyway I can. "

She sighed with relief at not needing to go through a whole long speech as to why she couldn't echo the sentiments he had made. Still, she knew he meant well, and she cared deeply for him. She chose to lighten the mood at least in a tiny way, and jested.

"Well, if you won't be missing any job opportunities your help would be extremely appreciated."

Auto smiled back at her, "Y'know Xena, as a matter of fact--thanks to my last job- I won't need to work for two whole seasons. Sure you don't want to change your mind about us getting together?"

Xena smirked at this, it was helping to push depressing manners back down. "So, what was it? The jeweled staff of Hera?"

He ran a hand smoothly down the length of the vest he wore, "Nope, you're close though--the Dagger of Helios."

Xena's eyes grew wide as a plan came into her mind, with all seriousness she stood and grabbed a hold of his shoulders staring deep into his eyes, "Did you say the Dagger of Helios?"

The king of thieves raised an eyebrow as she continued to bore her eyes into him. "Uh, yeeesss---why?"

"Do you know where it is now?" Xena was very urgent in her questioning which perplexed Autolycus all the more.

"Well, I assume my employer for the task still has it--Simonides."

Xena let go of Auto, walked over to the other end of the room and stared out the window, "You must steal it back."

Autolycus stayed on the other end of the room, and shifted onto one foot with a confused stare that fell onto the back of Xena's head. "Ok, if you say so Xena---but you must realize that it won't go unnoticed and these guys will be after me--which means that might lead them back here to you as well."

She continued to glare out into the night and spoke with determination, "They'll be the least of our worries. I need that dagger, Auto."

He furrowed his eyebrows and chose to ask one more question. "Alright Xena-I'll do it-- you know I'll help you any way I can---but, how can this dagger help us out in this instance?"

"Because, what we didn't know last time, was that once the dagger had served it's purpose in relinquishing the ambrosia, it could now suit a new purpose--it had a new power.

"Which is?"

At this Xena turned to face him. Her black hair outlined her face and her blue eyes seemed to pierce right through him, "Let's just say, that after serving as the key to immortality, it then became the key to taking it away."

* * *

Hercules had gone off to bed, while Gabrielle and Iolaus kept one another company in the closed tavern. Each sat with a large cup of water. They had spent the night discussing the perplexing events of the day, but talked about it more factually than anything else. The bard felt at ease with Iolaus, and had been completely honest about how she was frightened, how she didn't see a way out of this mess. Now, they began to reach the end of the conversation. 

"So, in conclusion-what do you think about the paternity of Xena's baby?" Gabrielle questioned.

Iolaus looked up the stairway, before looking back toward her. He clasped his hands upon the table and sullenly shook his head. "I'm worried about her. Ares isn't going to take the birth of this child lightly. If it were just another mortal conquest --he probably wouldn't even care, but this is Xena carrying his child. Herc says that Ares has been obsessed with Xena for as long as he can remember."

Gabrielle picked at a piece of left over bread, a depressed look covering her features, "Oh, I know. As much as I loathe him though, I'm more worried about the others."

Iolaus was about to make another comment in regards to the situation when he heard a rushed set of footsteps race down the staircase, and into the room. The two stood at this, worried that something terrible had happened to usher the footfall.

As the source of the noise came out of the shadows of the descending stairs, the light fell upon Xena, Siege, and Autolycus with urgent expressions. Gabrielle looked at her, trying to read just what her face seemed to convey.

"What is it, Xena?"

The warrior shook her head to denote that she was fine and directed everyone to take their seats, while she did the same. The chair's legs groaned as they scrapped across the floor. Xena settled herself in, causing the object to creak.

"Listen, there's been a new development of sorts- something that will come in mighty handy in the times ahead." Xena looked around the faces staring at her and continued, "I told you all, that I'm not going to hand this child over--and I meant it. Autolycus knows where the Dagger of Helios is--it'll make them think twice about coming after my baby."

"You're talking about killing an Olympian, Xena." Iolaus said, quite distressed that going to these lengths were necessary.

"So you know about the dagger then." Her eyes were firm as she regarded her old friend.

Gabrielle looked to them both, and was very confused. She felt completely out of the loop. "Xena, hold on a minute, what can the Dagger of Helios do?"

Autolycus glanced over at Xena, finding a go-ahead expression. He proceeded to answer for her, "Well, you see Gabby, according to Xena, once it was used to release ambrosia --the dagger took on a new role as a weapon to use--"

"Against Olympus." Iolaus finished for the King of Thieves.

Gabrielle raised her brows, realizing the extreme lengths that Xena would go to in order to protect her child. She put her arm out on the table, flicking a piece of crust off the surface. Her eyes stared out into nothing, contemplating the situation. "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"Yes." Xena's answer was firm and cold. "Now, I don't want Autolycus going after the dagger by himself. I think at least one of you should go with him."

Auto smirked and put a hand on Xena's back, "I can handle this on my own."

"No---you're going to need help--Iolaus, Gabrielle--would you go with him?"

Iolaus looked at the bard, and then to the warrior, "Yeah-yeah sure. We all want to help you, Xena. If by doing this, it will help win the fight, how can I say no?"

"Me too. When do we leave?" Gabrielle asked.

The king of thieves breathed in a moment, preparing them for what would be disappointing news. "Tonight. This guy, Simonides- the one who has the dagger--there's no telling how far he's traveled or to where. We gotta move on this as quickly as possible."

Iolaus and Gabrielle shook their heads in weary acknowledgement.

"Thank you- the three of you." Xena looked at her friends with complete sincerity.

**Chapter 15**

In the dimly candle lit privacy of her room, the stoic warrior sat amongst the sheets of her bed, restless. The gentle taps of the onset of rain, knocked at her window while she frowned, thinking about her friends who had just set out in the oncoming storm to find the weapon that could protect her and the child that grew within her womb.

Xena pushed the covers of the bed up around her body, and stood. Siege was sprawled out at the foot end of the bed, and with nothing to fear, remained there. Again, as she did earlier that evening, she stared out into the night. Her mind flooded with emotions she couldn't decipher, and the rampant confusion that wouldn't cease. The words that had entered her being that day, revolved among everything else.

_What grows within, was created through love...to follow your heart is to follow the truth._

Love-- Xena tried to wrap her mind around the word. What did it all mean?

Before any answers surfaced from her being, she felt a tingle run across her body. It was smooth and arousing. She knew what it was...she knew WHO it was. Without turning around to look, she simply spoke.

"Ares."

He stared at the back of her head, the long black tresses that caressed it. Ares took a step forward and as he moved toward her, she turned. He had expected to see a burning hate emanating from her stare, but instead, only found a deep seeded need, for something.

"I understand you despise me, Xena. I don't want to be your enemy anymore--I never wanted to be your enemy in the first place." The deep brown orbs peered down at her, looking for anything to show that she understood.

Xena looked over at the war dog, still at peace. The corner of her mouth twitched upward for an instant, recalling the animal's bravery. Could she take a cue from him, and know that she too could feel no fear from her present company? She wanted to believe she could.

"Ares, I need to know...everything." The warrior looked down. She was never like this, so vulnerable.

He took another step toward her, "That's why I came. Athena was lying to you--You must believe that. I would never harm our child, Xena."

She stared up at him, and winced. "Then prove it. Show me, tell me."

Xena was scared. She desperately wanted to trust him. To tell him that it wasn't only Athena after her--but she would not tell him a single thing until she was sure that he was legitimate in his role of father to her unborn.

Ares took in a deep breath. It was time to tell Xena what had happened the night their child was conceived. He pondered a moment, puckering his lips and taking a step toward her. Xena recoiled. This action prompted Ares to stop mid-step and bow his head. Perhaps simplicity was the key. "After the Romans had made their attack on the Amazon nation, and your friend Ephiny had fallen, you left your little sidekick with them to mourn."

Xena nodded, wrapping her arms round her chest. "Yes, I remember that. I didn't want to stay because I never felt comfortable in situations like those. Gabrielle had wanted to stay with them for a fortnight, so I had decided to go off on my own during that time."

"Right, and the same night you had left, I had decided to pay you a visit." Ares turned around at this, looking away from her.

Xena's nostrils flared and her eyebrows lowered. "To gloat? Is that what you had come to do?"

"No."

She shook her head, "You expect me to believe that you would come for any other reason? Ares, come on. How stupid do you think I am?"

He turned back to face her, and leaned down to stare her directly in the eye, "I did not come to gloat in your loss, Xena. I do know what compassion is you know--but, funny you should accuse me of that, because you did the same thing that very night."

She sneered, "Well, good thing to know my memory loss didn't damper my common sense then, isn't it?"

Ares clenched his jaw and rolled his eyes, "I'm here to explain what happened---not for a fight, Xena."

"Fine, then go on with it. Tell me the rest." She balled her hands into fists; her arms remaining crossed tightly against her chest, and raised her face in an impatient glare.

Ares' features softened and he extended a hand toward her face, "I'll do better than tell you. I'll show you."

Xena flinched slightly as his hand drew nearer, but upon looking into his eyes, she allowed him near. He gently brushed the backs of his fingers across her face and as they moved downward, her eyes closed. In this single motion the memories flooded her mind…

_**The moon's illumination offered a tranquil setting. It was an extreme contrast from what the daylight had brought. Ephiny, Queen of the Amazons had fallen this day and Xena sat, reflecting on this within the small campsite she had cleared for herself. Gazing into the contorting fire, she sat on a log, bravely keeping the emotions of sorrow pent up within.**_

_**She slightly lifted her head from her cupped hand and reached for her sword that sat next to her body armor. Realizing what it was her senses alerted her to, she retracted her hand. An all too familiar feeling had made its presence known. **_

_**"Come to gloat, Ares?"**_

_**In a beautiful shatter of blue orbs and silver sparkles, he appeared. He flashed a brilliant smile, which complimented every detail to his complexion and features. Black leather, to match his hair, which seemed to remain idle in the night's breeze. A beautifully intricate scabbard hung from his waist, within it a sword equal in its majesty. It was on the hilt of this sword, he rested a hand, as he walked up to her.**_

_**"Actually, I didn't come to gloat, Xena." He informed her, to which she responded with an unconvinced glare.**_

_**"I'm supposed to believe that? Why else would you come, Ares?"**_

_**He tilted his head and smiled again, "Perhaps to congratulate you on your victory. Decapitation never looked so good. Poor Pompey, yet another man to lose his head over you, my darling."**_

_**"Oh really? So, I suppose you think that I should be proud of what I had to do today. How I had to butcher my way through the enemy? Run men down who probably had families waiting back home in Rome... Why don't you ever surprise me, Ares? Really, you love that carnage don't you? The pain it causes."**_

_**Ares' face turned into a defensive glare, "If you hadn't done so, your Amazon friends would all be on their way to slavers, or dead. Without war, the common people that you stand up for would be defenseless. When you fight for their rights, and their considerations, that's war on injustice, and just so you don't forget it, I AM war---so don't play me that self-righteous tune of yours Xena-it's getting old."**_

_**She stood at this. A slight breeze caught a lock of her black hair and whisked it back and forth across her face. Her eyes were like steel and she flared her nostrils, "Please, don't pretend to be insulted by anything I might say." **_

_**Ares' eyes widened, "You don't get it do you? Those are the duties that come with my status. I am war Xena, and I can't very well change that now can I?"**_

_**"No, you can't. That would be about as likely as you growing a heart." Xena's eyes flickered with contempt.**_

_**Ares sarcastically smiled, "It might surprise you, but I think I just might."**_

_**The warrior rolled her eyes, "Oh please, do tell."**_

_**"Well, believe it or not Xena, but I do feel. How else do you explain this thing we have between us?"**_

_**Xena's eyes grew large in utter surprise. "This THING? You mean your annoying persistence of trying to get me back to lead your army--oh that's real deep Ares."**_

_**Again he clenched his jaw, and tried to reason, "If you remember correctly Xena--when I asked you to come back--it wasn't to lead an army to burn Greece to the ground. It was to do what you're doing now. I offered you an entire army willing to go to slaughter for you, so you could eradicate injustice--to serve the people. I offered you the power to pass decrees across this country that would benefit those commoners you care for so much. To this day I still don't understand what was wrong with me asking you back for that."**_

_**Xena's eyebrows furrowed into a confused stare, "I don't know either...except..."**_

_**He stepped closer to her, and put a warm hand on her shoulder, "Except what, Xena?"**_

_**She sucked her lip, and closed her eyes. Briefly thoughts of how it could have been raced through her mind. How perhaps, that day so long ago, he was being true. "Except, that you frighten me."**_

_**Slowly, his hand slipped off her shoulder as she began to turn her face from him, "Funny, you sort of scare me, too." He lowered his head and kicked the dirt lightly with the toe of his boot. "I'm war. For eons it's been my duty not to feel-to just do what I was born to. Do you know what it's like to discover that after a millennia's worth of lessons and code, that one person, one mortal could make such an impact?" He took a tentative step forward, lowering his eyes to the ground. "Xena, for once, don't shut me out." **_

_**Xena remained with her back to him, her arms were folded across her ribcage, and she slightly tilted her head in his direction. "As much as I try to deny it, you're right. There is some THING there between us, but I'm scared to put a name to it. Is it war itself? Lust? Hate..."**_

_**Ares felt the pit of his being rumble. He hadn't expected this. Before he knew what he was doing, he went on instinct alone. Slowly he walked up behind her and placed his arms around her form and whispered into her ear, "It's our destiny, yours and mine, Xena. I knew it from the first moment I saw you. Together, we were meant to rule, to be as one for the rest of time."**_

_**She turned at this, a weakening stare penetrating deep into him, "I almost believe you."**_

_**He ran a hand over her face with such compassion. "There's no reason not to, Xena. We were meant to be. Before you, I never suffered a defeat. I didn't know the meaning of loss." Ares could see Xena's willingness to listen begin to falter under her own self-imposed fear. Gently, he placed a finger beneath her chin, beckoning her to not turn away. Not this time. "You hate me for my deeds and granted, I do understand why-but, if I thought for one moment you'd see the truth behind my motivations... see that you're my driving force-I would gladly submit to your whims." **_

_**Xena's resolve began to grow weak. This was surely amazing. Finally, Ares was admitting his wrongs. Ares was trying to own up to his past discretions. He still had a long way to go, but that fact that he'd even try... She could not deny the affect Ares had had on her life. There was a time that they were each other's confidants, the best of friends, the most passionate of lovers. These remembrances she tried with the greatest of will to suppress, but they always managed to resurface whenever he was near.**_

**_It was not in an Olympian's character to show mortal feelings, yet now, she almost sensed compassion in this being, a sense of regret, a plea for acceptance. This was a new concept. Something she had longed to hear from the day she left Ares' side so long ago. Her image of him was now conflicted. _**

_**The warrior's mouth hung open and she stuttered a moment. Something she only seemed to do in the most difficult of situations. "Ares, I-I.."**_

_**Ares lowered his head and penetrated deep with a probing look. "We are meant to be together, always have and now I realize that it is something I cannot force. You must understand though," Ares swallowed back, "It's... you...who makes me feel like I possess no control and that is a feeling that is so new to me, but I am trying, Xena."**_

_**He stared deep into her eyes, and inched toward her face. He held his lips a breath away from hers that parted, waiting to be caressed. Ares' lingered there a moment, before moving his lips back toward her ear, leaning his face upon hers. **_

_**In that same whispered tone he breathed out, "Xena, do you trust me?"**_

_**She pressed her face closer to his, leaning towards his own ear, losing herself in the moment, the glorious feeling of being held in familiar arms and whispered back, "Yes." **_

_**He closed his eyes in delight, and leaned back to look at her. There was no mistake, they needed one another this night. Slowly, as before, he leaned in toward her waiting lips. They could feel one another's breath gently fall upon their faces, until finally, his lips skimmed hers. Their mouths danced back and forth across each other, growing with pressure in each stroke. Then it happened, he could wait no longer and pressed deeply into her. She responded with urgency and sheer enjoyment.**_

_**Ares gently started to lean her down onto a fur that had lined the forest floor. As her black hair dangled, he ran a hand over it, moving it to her shoulder, as he set her down. **_

_**Xena's hands raced across his back as he continued to kiss her with passion and intensity. Moving from her lips, he moved her hair from her shoulder, and began to indulge elsewhere, gently planting kisses across every inch of her bare skin.**_

_**The warrior softly gasped at the attention of his lips, leaning into every touch. Memories of when they spent nights such as these in the past together came into her mind. It had been so long, and feeling him touch her this way again, felt so right.**_

_**Her hands eagerly pushed at the vest he wore, pulling it from his shoulders. He sat up a minute as she removed it the rest of the way. Ares looked down, running a hand over her thighs, to the laces of her warrior boots, undoing the ties and sliding one, and then the other off. He reached for her hand and pulled her up, bringing his warm grasp over her shoulders, and pushing the straps to her warrior leathers from them.**_

_**Xena smiled and went to unfasten the scabbard that hung at his side, throwing it to the ground. She ran her hands down the length of his back, down his legs, to remove his boots next, pulling each one off with eager anticipation. Now removed, her hands raced back up to his torso, pulling at the black leather pants, while he moved to slide the thin shift that remained, from her body.**_

_**Each now stood, in the most natural of states and again, he leaned her back down to the fur below, indulging in the soft skin of her neck. Her breathing began to speed, clutching him to her. He lifted his head to look her in the face, finding passion in her eyes peering back at him. Ares leaned down, placing his mouth over hers, deeply probing, and it was then that he took her.**_

_**Both drew a sharp intake of breath as they joined, holding one another. They rose and fell together in an almost dance like rhythm. Hands continued to caress and grip, as did their lips. **_

_**Xena's breath shook, as she gasped out, "I need you."**_

_**Without breaking their hold, he echoed back, "I'm yours."**_

_**They made love under the stars, and the moonlight, in their own place amongst the forest and wild flowers that grew on the site's edge. They danced to the beat of one another's heart for hours. Enjoying each touch, each taste, the simple feel of being in each other's arms again. **_

**_The fire that had once illuminated the area was beginning to fizzle out, leaving only the rising sun that pierced the night sky as a source to offer visibility. It was then, as the remaining embers started to fade into ashen remains that Xena cried out in pleasurable ecstasy in union with one of his own._**

_**Her hair clung to her in black strands, sweat glistening on her body. Her chest rose and fell trying to reclaim her breath, as Ares strong being did so as well. He looked down into her face as he had done before, only this time Xena turned her face away.**_

_**Ares moved a hand, bringing her face back with a gentle finger under her chin, "What's wrong?"**_

**_Xena looked away again, and with deep regret spoke. "This was a mistake." She rolled herself from under him and began to dress. Seeing this, he began to do so as well, staring over at her with confusion, as well as hurt._**

_**"What do you mean it was a mistake Xena- Don't you know how good it felt to have you back? How much I have longed for that---"**_

_**"If you think this means I'm coming back to be your warrior queen-then you have got the wrong idea, Ares." She looked back over at him, finding a perplexed stare directed at her.**_

_**"That's not what I meant and you know it! It felt good to have you--YOU, Xena--back in my arms. Don't you know how much I lo-"**_

**_Xena lowered her eyes and stepped into his face, "How much you what?"_**

_**Ares face clenched as if he were embarrassed. Xena asked again. "How much you WHAT, Ares? Go on, tell me- what?"**_

_**He swallowed and took the easy way out. "How much I care about you."**_

_**Xena's eyes lowered in a moment of disappointment, she had expected to hear more than a declaration of how he cared about her, "You don't care about anyone except yourself. I can't blame you for what happened tonight, but I can blame myself and make sure it never happens again."**_

_**He opened his mouth, and reached a hand toward her face, only to feel it slapped away, "Xena!"**_

_**She pulled her black hair from her shoulders, and glared at him, anger in her tone. "What? We can't allow this to happen again. We're enemies, Ares. Nothing more."**_

_**"I don't want to be your enemy Xena! I never wanted to be that--I only wanted us to be together. You are constantly on my mind, and I know this is right. Can you tell me that you don't feel the same? Did everything I told you earlier mean NOTHING to you? Xena, there is a connection between us that runs deeper than anything I've ever witnessed in my entire existence."**_

_**For a brief moment, she looked to him with longing, only to replace it with one of despise, "Yes, there's a connection alright- it's called hate."**_

_**Ares eyes grew wide and he gently grabbed her hand. "You hate me then?Can you truly say that--Xena, look me in the eye and tell me that's how you feel and I will take you at your word."**_

_**Xena licked her lips and looked away before taking a step closer and looking him directly in the eye. For a moment she didn't think she could do it. Her voice didn't want to cooperate. Forcing herself she pushed out the words feeling them sting her throat. "I despise you."**_

_**Ares felt like his heart had been ripped from his chest. His eyes showed nothing but emptiness. "No. No...Xena, how can you-"**_

_**The warrior looked down, finding his sword still secure within its scabbard. She picked it up and threw it forcefully into his arms, "Playtime is over Ares, LEAVE!"**_

_**The mighty Olympian clenched his jaw; he wasn't going to stand to be talked to this way. This was torture. Finally, in all these eons of his existence, he realized what true pain and agony was. **_

_**He leaned directly into her face, so close he could feel her breath fall across his lips. "This isn't over, Xena." **_

_**In the same manner that he had appeared before her, he now left. A dazzling shatter of blue and silver, and he was gone. The once stoic warrior fell to her knees. Wiping away tears of pent-up resentment, for feeling love…**_

Xena gasped her eyes staring with shock, pain, and sympathy...every emotion at the Olympian that held his arms within his grasp. She looked up into his eyes, and then to the swell of her belly, recounting the newly established memories that had just been restored to her. She felt vulnerable in his presence, and looked away back out the window. The rain had begun to beat at her window with more persistence than the first sprinkles of the storm. She stared out into the night, an expression of remorse etched upon her face.

"Why did you make me forget, Ares?" She asked weakly.

He lowered his head, and placed his hands upon her shoulders, "Because they made you cry...and I was tired of seeing the hurt I caused you."

"When?" Xena turned to face him. "When, did you take them?"

Ares cocked his head and again brushed her face with the backside of his fingers, causing Xena to remember the night they fought. The night she had let him see her cry---that night, when her pain was replaced with emptiness.

He watched Xena's features as the memories flooded into her mind. It was if she were in a trance, seeing and feeling the events whose absence had irked her so. Ares stared on as he watched her eyes flicker with pain, and compassion. Every moment, every touch, smell and taste...every word spoken from the heart, spoken out of resentment and anger, was reflected in those blue eyes. She gasped then, as the truth of the moment…the moment when Ares tried to vanquish the pain entered her mind. At this, she raised a hand to her lips and shook slightly.

A tear began to spill from the rim of an eye and rolled down her face, as she breathed in with resolution. She reached her hand up to wipe it away, but instead Ares, cupped her hand in his own and gently kissed her cheek, feeling the tear spill across his soft lips.

His face lingered there and he whispered across her skin, "You understand? I love you, Xena."

She pulled her face from him and stared up into his eyes, "I know."

It was a simply reply, yet she knew that these mere two words of acknowledgement had the power to change everything.

Xena took his hand and placed it across her belly. A deep smile crossed his face, feeling the warmth of its bounty under his palm. Xena let a small cord of laughter escape her lips. He looked down and the smile began to dissipate.

Ares' voice took on a serious tone, "Xena, Athena is after our child and it's time you knew why."

The warrior nodded her head. "There's things you need to know as well. It's not just Athena anymore. Apollo and Poseidon want this baby dead."

His eyes closed in worry. "They're frightened."

"What do you mean? What could a child do to them, Ares?" She stared at him as he moved her to sit on the bed.

Ares held her hands in his own, "The curse of Cronus. When my father killed him, he made one last dictation. The child born from the son of Zeus and a mortal would bring down the rule of the Olympian order. They think this child is the key."

"Why this child? Your family has been infamous for their affairs with mortals."

Ares ran his hand against her face, "Because, this child was created through love, not lust."

She looked down to her stomach, "What are you planning to do, Ares?"

"There's nothing that can be done, but to wait. In Zeus' absence the others are trying to make a usurper. If we can get them to turn on one another in their greedy conquest-"

Xena cut him off in shock, "What? Ares, you've always wanted power and now the opportunity arises and you choose to-"

This time, Ares halted her. "True, I had considered it, but any venture towards power is over shadowed by where my true obligations lay---with you and my child. I don't know how this is going to pan out Xena. We're running against incredible odds, but I won't stand by and watch them take you from me."

Xena widened her eyes, "Maybe the odds aren't so bad as you think-"

"What do you mean?" Ares was curious.

She leaned into his face and spoke, the power of war in her eyes, "Right now, my friends are on their way to retrieve the Dagger of Helios--it can kill an Olympian--we can FIGHT them, Ares."

He took a deep breath, realizing what she meant to do. He knew that if it meant protecting her child, Xena would destroy Olympus itself if need be. He stood, and she followed his lead, "Xena, if it comes down to that, I will still stand with you against them. But now, there are things I need to do. They already don't think highly of me and they assume that I could turn my back on you---I think we should let them believe that and perhaps then I can find out what their plan is."

"I agree, Ares. If it were as simple as they want us to think-then why are they waiting to strike till after the birth?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Ares ran his hand through a black lock of hair, "But, for now, you need rest. You won't be helping yourself or our child if you don't." Ares took Xena's hands in his own and placed them over her belly, while he leaned in and kissed her gently and disappeared.

She stood there a moment in the dark, recounting what had just happened. Ares loved her and would risk his immortality to stand with her and their child. She closed her eyes and sat back down on the bed. A small smile came over her face as she leaned over and blew out the flickering candle that illuminated the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 16**

Orbs of light burst from nothingness then dissipated leaving Hades, God of the Underworld, standing in their wake.

He glanced around at his new surroundings, the countless books and scrolls lining shelves, and the ornate furniture before letting his gaze fall on the two who arrived before him that were seated on a plush couch.

"Artemis, Nike, do you two know what this is about? Why did Athena insist that I come to her residence?

The Goddess of the Hunt shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea Hades. I am just as much in the dark as you are." Artemis let her gaze fall on Nike. "But I'm sure Athena's trusted companion knows."

"I am not permitted to say a thing," Nike said. "Athena will explain all to you both when she gets here."

"Well, she better get here soon because I am very busy," Hades grumbled with impatience. He seated himself in a chair across from the two goddesses. "I've got a backlog of dead in the underworld that must be processed in a timely manner. I have no time for socializing."

"I see having Persephone's company six months out of the year has not brightened your disposition any, Hades." Athena stood in the doorway of her library; her gaze was fixed on the irritated face of her Uncle. Neleus was perched on her right shoulder. The large owl flew from her shoulder to its wooden perch by the library window. Athena proceeded into the library and seated herself in an ornately carved padded wooden chair behind her desk.

"Why did you call us all here Athena?" Hades rose from his chair and came over to Athena's desk. He rested his hands on it as he gave his niece a demanding glare. "Unlike some who just write words on scrolls, us others have duties that have to be completed or there will be dire consequences."

"Oh please Hades spare us all. You work with the dead who now have eternity to face whatever fate their mortal lives wrought them…and if they are going to Tartarus, they certainly don't mind if you get backed up in your processing duties," Athena mused. The goddess' tone then became serious. "I didn't call you here to socialize but to discuss the future…ours, Olympus as a whole and mortals."

Hades' impatience faded when he saw the seriousness etched on the face of his niece. "What is it, somebody making a move for power during Zeus' indefinite absence?"

"Oh, I knew this would happen," Artemis sighed with disinterest. She rose from the couch and now stood by her Uncle. "What is Ares up to this time?"

"He is forever making a move to oust Zeus and the rest of us for that matter," Hades said. "Ares has failed in the past and he will this time too."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that if I were you, Hades." Nike had joined the other two gods standing in front of Athena's desk.

Hades gazed at Nike with disbelief. "Don't tell me you believe Ares could actually succeed?

"Well she does and so do I." Athena let her gaze wander over the gods standing before the desk before letting her gaze stop at her uncle.

Hades turned his gaze back to the goddess seated at the desk before him. A look of disbelief was still etched on his face. "What could Ares possibly have this time that could ensure him such a victory?"

"A child by his Chosen that can give him unfathomable power," Athena revealed.

"You're saying that Ares is the father of Xena's baby? Why that is crazy…Xena HATES Ares. She would NEVER let him touch her," Artemis said firmly.

"Xena let Ares do far more than touch her because he is without a shadow of a doubt the father of her baby," Athena assured. "And because of Ares' carelessness, he is putting our world and that of the mortals in jeopardy."

"You are talking about the curse of Cronus aren't you? You think Xena's baby is the one that will signal THE END to our reign?" Hades asked.

Artemis was just as familiar as her fellow gods with the curse of Cronus so the goddess now had a look of concern darken her face.

"Yes, I do." Athena leaned back in the large chair. "But I am not the only one who thinks this. It appears Poseidon and Apollo hold this belief too. They have already made threats against Xena…they want to kill the baby."

"I knew something was up with Apollo," Artemis smirked. "We have always shared everything but lately, he has been so distant from me."

"He knew you would never condone his alliance to kill an innocent child," Athena stated.

"So why did you call us here Athena? Do you have some more 'honorable' way of killing the child and need our help?" Hades' tone was sarcastic.

"How dare you insinuate such a thing! Athena would NEVER harm a child!" Nike snapped, coming to the defense of her companion.

"It's okay Nike. I can't blame Hades for concluding I sought the child's death too since its existence could put my own in jeopardy…it's the action most Olympians would take. But to the contrary, I want to save the child." Athena gazed at the faces of the three standing around the desk. "It won't be long before the news regarding Ares' and Xena's baby spreads among the rest of Olympus. And when that happens, there will be a panic that will put this child's life in even greater danger. We are the few who can remain calm in a crisis. The child does not have to die to prevent the curse from coming to fruition. I, along with Nike, have been working on a way to prevent this. I anticipated we would eventually have to contend with Ares but now Apollo and Poseidon are involved. We can no longer do this alone and need the help of others."

* * *

Cyrene's tavern typically had a nice size crowd on late afternoons but today her establishment was packed with all the residents of Amphipolis. Since every table was already occupied, those that were still pouring into the tavern had to stand. No one had come for drink or food so chatter filled the air as all wondered why this meeting had been called. 

Phidias, a regular patron, came through the door and gazed around at his fellow villagers. He maneuvered his way through the crowd and came to a stop when he finally stood before the bar he knew so well. "Hey Amph, do you know what this meetin' is about?"

"Not a clue." Amphion continued to dry the wet mugs setting on a tray before him. He motioned for Phidias to lean over the bar as he did the same, then he spoke in a hushed tone. "All I know is that everyone around here has been on edge this last week…Cyrene, Xena, Hercules…all her friends. Whatever is going down must be major."

Amphion saw Xena and Hercules enter the barroom from the kitchen. "It looks like we're about to find out what's up."

Phidias too now fixed his gaze on Xena and Hercules as they made their way to the front of the gathered crowd.

A hush fell over the tavern when those gathered saw the two famed heroes standing before them.

"I know you are all curious as to why I called this meeting, so I will not beat around the bush and be up front," Xena started. "Poseidon has issued a threat against Amphipolis…he intends to flood our village with the waters of the Aegean."

Stunned and worried chatter erupted among the crowd in response to Xena's statement.

"Why is Poseidon threatening us? Did we offend him in some way?" A man in the crowd asked. Those in attendance mumbled the same sentiments.

"No one here has offended Poseidon," Hercules replied. "As you all know, Zeus has reconciled with Hera and will be away for an indefinite length of time. In his absence, some of the other gods are making a move to grab power. Poseidon is one of them and he thinks threatening mortals will achieve that end."

The tavern once again erupted into nervous chatter.

"What will we do?" Someone shouted above the chatter.

"We're all going to DIE!" Another wailed.

Hercules raised his hands in the air to get the crowd to settle down. "Hey, no one here is going to die." His tone was firm. "We have a plan for evacuation. If Poseidon carries out his threat, the town itself may be lost but not its people."

"Hercules is right," Xena added. "Now I want all of you to go home and spend time with your families. In the morning, I want all the men of the village to report to my mother's stables to help with evacuation procedures."

Once again the crowd was all a buzz with chatter as people filed out of the tavern and headed to their homes.

Cyrene, Joxer and Amarice had been standing by the bar to get a view of the crowd and gear their reaction to the meeting. The three now made their way to where Xena and Hercules stood.

"The meeting went far better than any of us expected," Cyrene pleasantly stated when the three stood before Xena and Hercules.

"Yeah, after I told them about Poseidon's threat, I thought we would have a time trying to calm everyone down," Xena said.

"That's because they know you and Hercules will protect them from the likes of Poseidon," Amarice said.

Joxer nodded in agreement.

"She's right, the people do have tremendous faith in you." Cyrene put an arm around her daughter's shoulders, giving her an encouraging hug while she grasped one of Hercules' hands. Afterward, Cyrene headed for the kitchen. Joxer and Amarice followed after her.

Hercules noticed the look of worry now etched on Xena's face. "What's wrong?" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I should not have come back to Amphipolis. All I wanted to do was be in the village of my own birth when my child was born…share it with my mother and friends. But instead, I have put this whole village in danger."

"Hey, don't talk like that. No one could fault you for coming home and wanting to share the birth of your child with your mother. The blame for all of this lies with Olympus and its self-centered, power hungry gods." Hercules took her hands in his as he stared down into her face. "We have both had our individual battles with the Olympians and have ALWAYS beaten them and we will do so this time."

Xena half-heartedly smiled up at him. "I would gladly share in your confidence if we knew what was going on with Autolycus, Gabrielle, Iolaus and their progress in locating the Dagger of Helios. They have been gone seven days, Hercules---we don't have much time left." Xena ran a hand over her belly.

"Autolycus didn't get the title King of Thieves for nothing. And with Iolaus and Gabrielle helping him, the dagger will be found and brought back here to ward off any threat from Olympus." Hercules smiled as his blue eyes beamed with confidence.

**Chapter 17**

Hades had returned to his castle in the Underworld. He paced the floor of his office. The earlier meeting with Athena weighed heavily on his thoughts. Would he partake in what his niece had planned? Hades considered Xena a good friend – and he owed her a lot. She had freed his sister and subsequently restored his godhood when she returned to him the helmet of invisibility. How could he repay her this way?

Hades was still pacing the floor, mulling over this conflict in his mind, when Aphrodite appeared in a burst of pink light.

"Hiya Unc." Her pink lips were curled into a smile.

"Aphrodite? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a niece pay her favorite Uncle a visit?" She came over to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"This is certainly news to my ears---I didn't even know you had a favorite Uncle. And you've never visited my realm before. You always said it was too dreary and bummed you out." Hades removed her arm from his shoulders as he moved to stand in front of her. Suspicion was in his eyes. "So, why are you really here?"

A disappointed sigh escaped the goddess' pink lips. "I knew it was a waste of time trying to fool you, so I'll just fess up." Aphrodite fixed her blue eyes on her Uncle's face. "I know all about your little pow-wow with Athena. She told you what she's got planned for Ares' and Xena's kid and now I want you to tell me."

"Ha, I'm not surprised you know about this baby. You were always one of the few in whom Ares would confide. If Athena does have a plan and I know about it, what makes you think I would tell you?"

"Because whatever Athena is planning could destroy the budding relationship between Ares and Xena and we both know that would be a mistake."

"I don't know any such thing. And the only relationship between those two is one of hate," Hades chuckled. "I was rather stunned to learn that Ares is the one who got Xena pregnant. She must have been in a pretty vulnerable state to let that happen."

"The only state Xena was in was love and so was Ares," Aphrodite confidently replied.

"As the Goddess of Love you may believe that but I sure don't. Now if you'll excuse me. I have a backlog of dead to process." Hades seated himself at his desk and fixed his gaze on the unrolled scroll lying before him.

Aphrodite walked over to the desk and rested her hands atop it. "Before you join Athena's bandwagon, I want you to remember something."

"And what's that Aphrodite?" Hades wearily asked, not taking his eyes off the unrolled scroll before him.

"You and I Unc are the only two who know how deeply Ares was affected by Xena's death." With her last statement, Aphrodite vanished in a burst of pink light.

Now alone, Hades unrolled another scroll and tried to concentrate on its contents but the parting words of his niece kept echoing in his mind. He slightly bowed his head as his thoughts drifted back to the impromptu visit his war god nephew made to his realm…

_**It started out just like any other day. Hades was in his office inside his castle, carrying out his duties as ruler of the Underworld. Two of his assistants, Meander and Patroclus were helping him.**_

_**"Charon will be bringing several boat loads of victims from the earthquake in Ambracia." Patroclus leafed through the sheets of parchment lying on his lap.**_

_**"But we still have the casualties from the war in Pergamum to process." Meander set two scrolls filled with the names of recent dead on Hades' desk.**_

_**"Put the earthquake victims on standby. I want the war casualties processed first." Hades unrolled one of the scrolls Meander set on his desk. "They are all going to Tartarus so they should move through quickly."**_

_**"Oh and Lord Hades, do you want those fishermen lost in that storm on the Ionian Sea put on standby too?" With the large quill he held in a hand, Patroclus jotted down reminder notes on the sheet of parchment lying on his lap.**_

_**Before Hades could respond, all were distracted by a loud commotion coming down the hall and headed straight for the office.**_

_**"NO! STOP! You can't go in there!" A castle guard shouted.**_

_**"I'm going to see Hades! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"**_

_**Hades and his assistants had risen to their feet just in time to see the office door crash open. The God of War barreled through the doorway into the office. The rage emanating from his being caused Hades' assistants to shrink back from the war god's presence.**_

_**Some castle guards had ran down the hallway and now stood in the doorway. They looked to Hades and awaited his orders.**_

_**Hades glanced at his frightened assistants and the castle guards. "All of you leave. I want a word with my nephew, alone."**_

_**The assistants and the guards obeyed Hades' commands and left the office.**_

_**Frantic desperation was etched on the war god's face. His deep brown eyes were unusually bloodshot as he fixed his gaze on his uncle. "Hades, where is she?"**_

_**"Ah yes, Xena. I heard about her crucifixion at the hands of the Romans." Hades bowed his head in a somber gesture before looking to his nephew again. "Her death will be a great loss to mortals and us gods as well."**_

_**"Oh, spare me, Hades!" Ares spat with impatience. "Just tell me where you sent her."**_

_**Hades brow wrinkled in thought before he issued a response. "Xena didn't come here."**_

_**"What do you mean? Of course she came here. This is where all the dead end up---in your realm." Ares moved closer to his Uncle. A threatening gleam was in his eyes. "But Xena is not staying…you will restore her life."**_

**_At that very moment, bright pink orbs came into view, and then dispersed, leaving in their wake Aphrodite's scantily clad form. A look of sympathy was etched on her face as she gazed at her brother. She immediately went to his side._**

_**"You shouldn't have disappeared on me Ar. Let's go back to my place. We can talk." She comfortingly rested a hand on an arm.**_

_**"I'm not going anywhere!" Ares yanked his arm away from his sister's touch. "Not until Hades gives Xena back to me."**_

_**A weary sigh escaped Hades' lips. "I have already told you, she is not here."**_

_**"Then where IS she?" Ares yelled.**_

_**"Xena went to the underworld in the realm ruled by that one mysterious god."**_

_**Upon hearing this news, Ares bowed his head in a defeated gesture.**_

_**Aphrodite put a hand up to her mouth as a gasp of shock escaped her lips.**_

_**The gods of Olympus did not know much about this god. Only that he had existed long before the Titans. No one knew the extent of his power. He had always had worshipers but now it appeared he would take a more dominant role in the mortal world. Established pantheons, including Olympus now had to worry where this would leave them.**_

_**Ares raised his head. Determination burned in his deep brown eyes. "Well, I will just have to pay this god a visit and let him know that Xena is MINE and I want her back." The war god turned to leave his uncle's office.**_

_**"But Ar, you can't go to this god, it would be a mistake." Aphrodite warned.**_

**_"Stay out of this Dite." Ares shot her a threatening look as he proceeded towards the doorway._**

_**"Aphrodite is right Ares. We don't know much about this god. You go to him making demands and he could very well kill you," Hades said.**_

**_Ares halted his departure and turned to face his uncle and sister again. A look of utter loss darkened his features. "If he doesn't give Xena back to me, he can do just that." He turned and proceeded with his departure._**

_**"Visiting this god could put all of Olympus in jeopardy, so I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Hades hurled a ball of energy at his departing nephew that knocked him to the floor out cold.**_

**_Aphrodite immediately went over to her brother's unconscious form and knelt by his side. She turned her gaze toward Hades. Fury was in her eyes. "That was waaay too extreme!"_**

_**"It couldn't be helped, Ares had to be stopped…he is out of control," Hades replied.**_

_**"He is in pain---Xena meant more to him than anyone ever knew, including her." Aphrodite cradled her brother's head in her lap as she ran a hand through curly raven looks.**_

_**"I believe you are right, Aphrodite." Hades stared at his nephew's unconscious form. All this time, he thought Ares only wanted Xena because she rejected him. But now it appeared that his nephew had really cared for this woman, a fete he thought impossible from the war god. Hades thought about how he would react if the love of his life, Persephone, was taken from him. He empathized with his nephew's plight. "I'll take him home."**_

_**Hades came over to where Ares lay unconscious on the floor. The god easily lifted his nephew's muscular frame and laid him across a shoulder.**_

_**"I'm coming with you." Aphrodite insisted.**_

_**The three gods vanished and materialized in Ares' bedchamber located in his residence on Mt. Olympus. Hades gently laid Ares on the large four poster bed. He then removed the god's boots and sword belt.**_

_**"You can go on back to your duties, I'll stay with him." Aphrodite covered her brother's unconscious form with a blanket.**_

_**Hades glanced at the vulnerability so visible on the war god's unconscious face one last time and then he was gone…**_

As Hades thoughts returned to the present, he was now more conflicted over his involvement with this dilemma involving Ares' and Xena's unborn child. Athena's solution may not be the only one and the God of the Underworld intended to seek out options.

**Chapter 18**

A cocky smile crossed the man's handsome face as he pulled open the large steel door that a moment ago had been locked. His green eyes glanced around the deserted corridor before he proceeded through the doorway. The smile on his face widened as he began walking around the room. Simonides' collection of expensive treasures had certainly grown since the last time he had been there. One piece in particular captured the man's interest.

He strolled over to a black marble pedestal. Atop it sat a dagger with a shiny curved blade. It had a jeweled hilt with a red ruby in the center. The man picked up the dagger. He ran a finger over the curved blade admiring its craftsmanship.

"I should make this my signature weapon." The man moved the dagger around in his large hands. "I could slice through flesh like it was butter with this beauty." The man used the dagger to strike at the air around him, like it was a target.

"Marius, what are you doing here?" An angry voice from the doorway asked.

Marius stopped playing with the dagger and turned his gaze toward the other now standing in the room. "Hello Simon," he said with a wicked grin, calling his brother by the nickname he had since childhood. "I did a job for you and since I never got paid, I figured I'd help myself to what you owe me." Marius palmed the dagger he held in a hand. "This little beauty should just about cover it."

Simonides stormed over to Marius. "Give me that!" He yanked the dagger from his brother's grasp. "It cost me a pretty dinar to get this and I'm certainly not giving it to you!"

Marius had always envied his older brother's wealth. And it angered him how Simonides spent countless fortunes acquiring priceless objects while he, his only brother, had to struggle to support himself. "That dagger will just waste away…locked up in this room. I'll put it to good use."

"Oh, I just bet you would." Simonides hissed as he glared with disgust at Marius. "But this dear brother is not your ordinary weapon…it is the Dagger of Helios…coveted by men…the gods…and is far too special to be used as an assassin's weapon." Simonides strolled over to the black marble pedestal and placed the dagger upon its new resting-place.

Marius knew his profession as an assassin was only one of the many reasons his brother loathed him. But Simonides was a hypocrite because he certainly didn't mind calling on the use of his brother's talents when he had problems to eliminate. "Since I can't have your precious dagger, that means you still owe me." Marius folded his bronze muscular arms across his broad chest. An expectant look was etched on his face as he gazed at his brother.

Simonides had a disgusted smirk on his face as he proceeded over to a wooden table. He removed a key from a pocket then unlocked one of its many drawers. He retrieved a sizable black satchel from the drawer that he tossed to his brother.

Marius deftly caught the black satchel in his large hands. He pulled the satchel open and gazed at its contents. A pleased smile crossed his lips as he turned his gaze toward his brother. "It's always a pleasure doing business with you Simon."

"Now that you got your payment, you can go!"

"Not so fast Simon, that job I did for you left me kinda worn out and I need a place to crash."

Simonides did not want Marius staying at his residence but felt he really had no choice considering what his brother knew about his operations. "You can stay a few days but then I want you out of here."

"You're warm generosity is greatly appreciated Simon," Marius said with a mocking smile before he departed the room.

After Marius' departure, Simonides went back over the black marble pedestal and gazed at his most recent acquisition. A soft smile crossed his lips as he ran a finger over the dagger's shiny curved blade. The weapon of death was impeccably crafted and truly an object of beauty. Simonides gazed around at the other objects sitting about the room…weapons, jewelry, vases and statues…all priceless and beautiful in their own way.

Simonides was a short, bald, overweight and not handsome by the standards of most. But Simonides had always had a brain for business and added to the fortune his father had left him. With that fortune he compensated for his own lack of physical beauty by collecting objects the world thought were beautiful.

A disgusted smirk was back on his face as he thought of Marius wanting to take his prized Dagger of Helios and use it as an assassin's weapon. Simonides hated the fact that he had to call on Marius' expertise as a killer to rid him of a bothersome business associate but his brother was the best and the only one he had true confidence could get the job done.

Simonides had expected Marius to ask to stay at his place a few days. He kept his contact with his brother to a minimum but he would thoroughly enjoy flaunting his wealth…something he knew Marius greatly envied.

Simonides always mocked Marius' lack of brains and his struggle to earn a living. But Marius did possess something that Simonides greatly envied which made him loathe his younger brother all the more.

The only physical characteristic the brothers shared was the piercing green eyes they inherited from their mother. The brothers did not share the same father. Simonides' father had been a wealthy businessman who was three times the senior of his bride, Erinna when they married. Simonides' father died when he was two leaving his very young and very beautiful wife with a vast fortune that attracted many gold digging suitors. Over the next several years, his mother had a slue of lovers that didn't do much for her reputation in the town in which they lived, especially after one got her pregnant with Marius.

With Marius' arrival, Erinna ignored her eldest son. Simonides tried to win his mother's approval by doing well in school and then successfully taking over the business his father had left but she never seemed to be impressed. She was always too busy with Marius and keeping him out of trouble.

When Erinna was on her deathbed, Simonides thought she would finally acknowledge some pride in his accomplishments but she saved her dying words for Marius.

Simonides had eavesdropped on their last conversation and heard Erinna tell Marius that his father was an Olympian god. Despite the fact that he had walked out on her and his son, she had never stopped loving him. Simonides was just as surprised as Marius to hear this confession. Marius was eager to know which god was his father but Erinna died before revealing his name.

Since the family house was part of the inheritance left by his father, Simonides saw fit to toss his worthless brother out into the street. He saw little of Marius over the next several years. He heard stories of him from time to time…how stunningly handsome he was…his countless female lovers…his strength that could rival Hercules and his talents as a top notch assassin. Such stories only increased Simonides hatred for his brother. Marius was a doofus on whom good looks and superhuman strength were a waste. Simonides thought of with his brain what he could do if he possessed such physical attributes.

Over the years, Simonides had built up a slue of contacts; one of whom was a sorcerer named Theseus. The sorcerer had told him that if the right objects were obtained, he could conduct a ritual that could place Simonides' conscience in his brother's demigod body.

Simonides had obtained all the objects needed for such a ritual, the last being the Dagger of Helios. He displayed his typical disgust for Marius' surprise arrival but he was actually glad his younger brother had come to collect his payment.

Simonides would now send word to Theseus who could be at his residence in a few days. The sorcerer would perform the ceremony that would give him possession of his brother's body. With his brain residing in such a body, Simonides would truly be a power in Greece and his only rivals would be the gods themselves.

* * *

After seven days of travel and calling in favors owed by old contacts, Autolycus was able to discover where his mysterious benefactor Simonides resided. He, Gabrielle and Iolaus had to board a ship that took them to the isle of Rhodes and the city of Lindos where Simonides had a large estate. 

It took a lot of finagling on his part, but Autolycus got the trio through the gates of the large estate. A servant had showed them to a large room where they waited for a meeting with Simonides.

Gabrielle walked around the room with a look of awe in her green eyes as she took in the opulence and splendor before her. The stone floor was covered with a Persian rug. Situated around the room were ornately carved tables and chairs with plush silk pillows. Gabrielle went over to a shelf lined with books. She retrieved one and opened it to glance at its contents. "This Simonides must have the wealth of a King. I would gladly spend the rest of my life in this room just to rummage through his collection of writings…he's got the works of some of the great masters here."

"Simonides is a guy who definitely knows how to live well," Autolycus quickly stated as he nervously paced the Persian rug. "Now, you two remember who you are supposed to be right?"

"Yes Autolycus," Iolaus wearily sighed as he plopped down on a plush silk couch. They had gone over this several times already. "I am Polycrates."

"And I am Pelopia, his wife." Gabrielle joined Iolaus on the couch.

"We are master thieves who have built our reputation pillaging sacred monuments, like the tombs of the pharaohs in Egypt." Iolaus retrieved a crystal statuette of a mermaid from a nearby end table which he now absentmindedly inspected.

"Would you put that down, it's expensive and you might break it." Autolycus yanked the delicate statuette from Iolaus' grasp and put it back on the end table.

Iolaus gazed at the King of Thieves with annoyance and suspicion. "Gee Auto, what has gotten into you lately? You certainly have been jumpy."

"Are you worried about stealing the dagger from this Simonides guy?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yeah, I am," Autolycus admitted with a frown as he eased himself into a chair. "Not so much the stealing…but what will happen to me when Simonides finds out it's missing and I'm the one who stole it."

"The way you described this guy, he doesn't sound like much of a threat," Iolaus said.

"I'm not worried about Simonides himself but he does have the money to hire someone to get rid of me. And from what my contacts told me about him, he is more than capable of doing that."

"There is no need to worry about Simonides, Auto," Gabrielle assured. "You have friends that can make sure this guy never harms you."

"Yeah Auto, Herc and I will gladly take care of this guy and any killer he sends after you," Iolaus added.

"Gee guys, that really means a lot," Autolycus said with a half-hearted smile.

At that moment, the door to the large room opened and in walked their host, Simonides. Autolycus rose from the chair and moved to stand with his friends. Simonides glanced around at the trio before setting his gaze on the King of Thieves.

"Ah, Autolycus, I was rather surprised when a servant informed me that you were here. I thought we had concluded our business." He took hold of Autolycus' extended forearm in a gesture of friendship.

"Yes, our business has concluded but I just got word on the whereabouts of an object I knew would be of interest to you. And these two associates of mine can help get that object for you…this is Polycrates and Pelopia."

Simonides nodded respectfully in their direction and they returned the gesture.

"They are husband and wife and the best pair of thieves I have ever had the pleasure of working with," Autolycus added.

Simonides gazed at the couple with piqued interest.

"We have worked mostly in Egypt," _Pelopia_ said.

"Yeah, we have been highly successful robbing the tombs of the Pharaohs," _Polycrates _confidently added.

"Now Autolycus, what is this object you think would be of interest to me?" Simonides seated himself in a single chair with plush pillows as the trio seated themselves. He fixed his gaze once again on the King of Thieves.

Autolycus took a deep breath before he started into the tale he had fabricated that he was sure would capture Simonides' interest to be the sole owner of every priceless object in the known world.

* * *

Discord was gasping for air as she shook her wild raven tresses out of her face. The goddess was aglow from passion as she gazed into the handsome face of the man she straddled. 

"Was it as good for you baby as it was for me?" Discord sensuously cooed as she ran a long blood-red nail through the sandy-colored hair covering his broad chest.

"It was okay," he mumbled. He absentmindedly caressed her thighs as his mind drifted elsewhere.

With Ares' recent rejection, Discord was in no mood to be brushed aside by another lover. "What is wrong with you Marius? I track you down at your brother's place for some fun and all you do is go through the motions…you better not be seeing someone else!" Discord yanked hard on some chest hairs.

Marius had first caught Discord's attention with his muscular body and handsome face. Her attraction to him increased when she discovered his talents as an assassin. Discord was not surprised when Marius informed her he was half-god. She now wondered which Olympian was his father – she was betting on Apollo since he seemed to be the god who she thought Marius most favored.

"Ouch! I am not seeing anyone else." Marius removed her offending hand from his chest. "It's my brother Simonides…he thinks I'm dirt… he has this great house…lots of money and treats me, his only brother, like some poor peasant…I have a good mind to take that precious Dagger of Helios he thinks is too good for me to have."

"What? Did you say Dagger of Helios? Discord anxiously asked.

"Yeah, Simon paid big dinars to have some guy steal it for him." Marius curiously gazed up at her. "Simon said something about the gods wanting this dagger too, so I guess it's real special to you too huh?"

"Marius, the god who possesses that dagger would have the rule of Olympus in their grasp." The goddess' brow furrowed in deep thought as a wicked idea formulated in her head. "You must get that dagger for me, Marius."

Marius liked the idea of stealing his brother's precious possession. "It will be my pleasure." He pulled her down close and claimed her blood red lips in a hungry kiss.

Discord prematurely broke the kiss. "We don't have time for this now." She quickly rolled off his body and now stood by the bed. In an instant, her previously nude porcelain form was once again covered with black leather and lace. "You get me that dagger and we will both have the power we have always wanted."

Marius knew retrieving the dagger from his brother's vault would be a piece of cake. "Consider it done," he replied with cocky confidence.

Discords blood red lips curled into a wicked grin before the goddess vanished in orbs of blue and white light.

**Chapter 19**

"The baby will be born within the next two weeks Aphrodite and we are still in the dark about what the other gods are plotting." The frustration was unmistakable in the voice of the God of War as he paced the stone floor in the Halls of War.

The Goddess of Love, dressed in pink lingerie, stood nearby. Empathy was in her eyes as her gaze followed her brother's pacing form. "I just know I hit a soft spot in Hades when I reminded him of your last visit to the Underworld. He should have spilt what he knew by now."

Ares stopped his pacing and glared at Aphrodite. "I wish you hadn't brought that up with him. You know it's something I don't want to get around to the others."

"I only brought it up Ar because you and ol' Hades are two of a kind in the feelings department. He was just like you before he found love with Persephone so I figured that would make him a little bit more understanding to your situation."

"Well, you obviously figured wrong because Hades hasn't spilt a damn thing!"

At that very moment, a flash of white light appeared in the Halls of War. When it dispersed, there stood Hades and Persephone.

"Hiya Unc, I knew you'd show up." Aphrodite's pink lips transformed into a relieved smile.

"Oh really?" Hades gazed at her incredulously.

"Okay, so I was a bit worried I had read you wrong but you being here proves I didn't."

"Any credit for me being here should go to Persephone." Hades affectionately squeezed the hand he held of the woman standing next to him.

Persephone smiled up at her husband and returned the hand squeeze of affection. "Hades told me all about your visit on behalf of Ares. I reminded him that if a grumpy ol' god like himself could change with the love of the right woman why couldn't the same have happened with the God of War?"

"Does this mean you are going to tell me Athena's intentions regarding my child?" Ares gazed intently at his Uncle.

"Yes."

All eyes fell on the God of the Underworld as they waited for him to reveal what he knew.

"Athena believes that this is the child whose birth was foretold in the Curse of Cronus and will bring the end of Olympian reign but she does not seek its death. She wants to save the child and the only way she believes this can be done is to take custody…by force if necessary and that's why she sought the help of other gods…me and Artemis in particular – she knows we are the most level-headed on Olympus."

Ares was seething with anger after hearing the details of what his 'self-righteous' sister had planned for his child. "Athena tried to gain Xena's trust by turning her against me all the while she planned on stealing the baby if Xena didn't see things her way!"

"And she claims to be honorable, HA!" Aphrodite huffed.

"Athena was trying to handle an explosive situation as best she could," Hades said in defense of his niece. "When word about the child spread on Olympus, she knew there would be a panic. Poseidon and Apollo have already targeted the child for death." Hades turned his gaze toward the war god. "And because of your own aggressive desire for power, Athena had good reason to lump you in with them. But now, I can see she was wrong. You would never harm your own child."

Considering their past differences, it really meant a lot to Ares to here such words coming from his Uncle.

"For now, the only ones who indeed mean to do the baby harm are Poseidon and Apollo. But we still don't know why they are waiting to strike." Ares slammed a fist against the palm of his hand in frustration.

"I think I have the answer for that," Hades replied.

All eyes once again focused on the God of the Underworld.

"It's part of the Curse of Cronus…only myself, Poseidon, Athena, Hera and Zeus know about it," Hades began. "If the child of the prophecy is killed within hours of its birth, all of its power will be transferred to the killer."

There were a few moments of silence as all in the room absorbed Hades' words. But the silence was soon broken by the enraged sound of a bodiless voice, familiar to all present.

"HADES! YOU FOOL!"

In orbs of golden light, Athena's from took shape along with Nike and Artemis.

The Goddess of War glared at her Uncle. "How could you tell him Hades? You have just sentenced an innocent child to DEATH!"

"I had EVERY right to know ALL the reasons my child's life is in danger, Athena!" Ares retorted.

"You ARE one of the reasons your child's life is in danger." Nike glared at the war god.

"Hey Nike, do you ever have your own opinion or do you always let Athena do all your thinking?" Aphrodite retorted.

The two goddesses glared at each other.

"Athena, you are wrong about Ares," Hades began. "He is on the same side as us and wants to protect the baby."

Athena shook her head in disbelief as a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "Let me guess Hades…my dim-witted sister somehow convinced you that Ares loves Xena and would never harm their child."

"If you used some of that wisdom of yours, you would know that too!" Aphrodite yelled.

Athena just rolled her eyes at her sister's outburst. "I won't deny that our dear brother has feelings for Xena…I will even go so far as to call it love." The goddess had a mocking smile on her face in response to Ares who was glaring at her. "But everyone here knows that Ares loves power MORE and if killing a child…his own child-given to him by the woman he loves…will give him this, he will do just THAT!"

Ares exhaled a frustrated breath before addressing his sister. "Look Athena, you can believe what you want about me…we have never gotten along and probably never will." His gaze on Athena hardened as he continued to speak. "But whatever plans you had to steal Xena's baby…you can just FORGET THEM!"

"Since all of us here want to save Xena's child, we really should be working towards that goal and stop fighting amongst ourselves." Persephone had a pleading look in her eyes as she gazed at those around her, hoping they would agree.

The Goddess of the Hunt had been silent ever since her arrival with Athena and Nike. She now moved to stand with the others.

Nike gasped in shock.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Athena asked with true surprise.

"Persephone is right. We need to work together if we want to save this child," Artemis calmly replied.

"Well Athena, you are back to just you and Nike again so it looks like you will have to abandon what you had planned." Hades had a gloating smile on his face that matched the ones on the faces of Ares and Aphrodite.

This minor defeat was infuriating for Athena but she still could save face. "All right, Nike and I will join you." The goddess fixed her gaze on her brother. "I still don't trust you Ares and plan on watching your every move."

"You can watch me all you want Athena. You just may learn some things that will surprise you."

* * *

Apollo's godly form appeared in the cave under Poseidon's temple along the seaside cliffs in Calauria. 

The god stood by the edge of the lagoon as his Uncle's water form took shape. Poseidon was an intimidating presence as he towered over the younger god.

"Did you tell Discord EVERYTHING regarding the Curse of Cronus?" The sea god's tone was deep and demanding.

"No, of course not," Apollo assured. "Discord only knows about the baby being a threat to us all. Besides, she seems more concerned about killing Xena so she can get back at Ares for dumping her."

"Since you brought her into this, you better make sure she doesn't touch Xena until after the child is born."

"Don't worry Poseidon, I can handle Discord."

"Well, you'd better!" Poseidon warned.

With their meeting coming to an end, Apollo was about to vanish from sight when without warning, Poseidon plunged his trident through the younger god's midsection.

The force hurled Apollo back, right into a cave wall. The younger god was pinned to the stone wall with Poseidon's trident sticking through his body. But since he was a god and immortal, no real damage was done to him.

"Hey, what is this?" Surprise was in Apollo's eyes as he gazed up at his Uncle.

"This is just a little reminder that you can threaten Xena all you like but when the child is born, **_I_** will be the one that takes its life."

"Hey, the kid is all yours," Apollo assured with a slight chuckle. "I am more than satisfied with being second in command when you rule the new Olympus."

"We have an understanding then…that's good to hear." Poseidon's watery lips curled into a pleased grin. "You can be about your business now." The sea god pulled his trident from Apollo's body. The younger god then made a quick exit in a flash of white light.

**Chapter 20**

Ever since Xena and Hercules informed them of Poseidon's threat, the villagers of Amphipolis had been busy with evacuation procedures. The people put to use the tunnels, dug years ago, which ran beneath the village.

Horse drawn wagons, filled with food, were sent through the tunnels that led into a valley surrounded by mountains. Makeshift shelters were already being constructed.

On this day, wagons were made ready to transport the children, the elderly and the infirm through the tunnels and to the safety of the valley.

With the birth of her child a little less than two weeks away, Xena stood nearby all the commotion involving the evacuation.

Hercules and Joxer were helping the men of the village load another wagon with needed supplies. Cyrene and Amarice led some village children by the hand to a wagon that would take them to the safety of the valley.

"Bye Xena," one little village girl said as the wagon she was in departed for the underground tunnels. The child had a large smile on her face as she waved a small hand.

"Good-bye sweetie." Xena returned the child's wave. Siege stood by her side, intently watching the activity around them.

Xena was still waving as the wagon disappeared out of sight when she heard a familiar voice call her.

_"Xena, meet me in the forest on the outskirts of town." _

A soft smile crossed her lips upon hearing Ares' voice in her head. With her mother and friends busy helping with the evacuation, Xena easily slipped away with Siege following close behind her.

When Xena reached the forest on the outskirts of town, Ares' black leather clad form appeared out of orbs of blue and silver light.

He took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and softly kissed them as he gazed into her crystal blue eyes.

"Did you find out what the other gods are up to?" Xena asked.

"I sure did," Ares replied with a smile. "But before I say anything, I would like for you to take a little trip with me." Ares looked down to the dog standing by Xena's side. "It would be better if you stay here Siege." The large war dog sat its rear on the forest floor and watched as Ares and Xena vanished in orbs of light.

The couple reappeared on the Iberian Peninsula just off the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. A soft smile formed on Xena's face as she gazed around at her new surroundings. They stood in a lush flower garden behind a small cottage. Xena had fond memories of this place. Ares use to bring her here when she wanted to get away from the gruel of war and conquest.

Ares took Xena by the hand and led her over to a quilted blanket stretched out on a patch of lush green grass. A reed picnic basket was situated on the blanket. Ares helped seat Xena's pregnant form on the quilted blanket then he joined her.

"This is one of my favorite places but why did you bring me here?" Xena sat with her legs crossed on the quilted blanket. She fixed a probing gaze on the war god seated before her.

"I have been watching you all day, Xena. You have done a good job supervising the evacuation of Amphipolis but I have barely seen you rest or eat something so I brought you here to make sure you do just that."

Ares' care and concern for her well-being brought a grateful smile to Xena's lips.

"This basket here is filled with the nutritious foods an expectant mother should eat along with some of your favorites." Ares removed a plate and eating utensils from the reed basket that he placed before Xena. He also removed a large red napkin from the basket that he tucked into the collar of the dress she wore. Xena silently watched with a smile as Ares put some of the food on the plate before her. "Now dig in."

Ares sat with a pleased smile on his face as he watched Xena eat the food.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you found out about the other gods?" Xena asked in between nibbles on a duck leg.

"You don't have to worry about all of Olympus being a threat to the baby. Some are actually on our side and have pledged to help protect it."

"Oh really?" Xena raised an eyebrow in surprise as she tore apart the roll lying on her plate and placed a piece in her mouth.

"Aphrodite is the one to thank for these turn of events in our favor." Ares removed a jug of apple cider from the reed basket. He proceeded to fill the mug he held which he then placed before Xena. "She knew just the right gods to lean on and got them to spill what they knew regarding plans for the baby."

"There's more to her than I ever thought." Xena took a quick sip from the mug. "How did she manage to do all that?"

Ares gave Xena a synopsis of Hades revealing what he knew about Athena's plans, his and Artemis' subsequent defection to their side leaving the Goddess of Wisdom with just Nike as a cohort---and the two goddesses eventually deciding to join them in protection of the child.

"Athena believes that you are not to be trusted but I don't know if I can trust her after what she tried to do," Xena confessed after Ares summarized this turn of events. "She only joined us because she lost half of her partners in her baby napping scheme."

"Athena and I have never gotten along but I do believe her concern for the baby is genuine. And since we have Poseidon, Apollo and possibly others to contend with, she had no choice but to join us." Ares helped himself to some of the grapes packed away in the reed basket.

"I guess we can cross Athena off the hit list for the baby. But did you find out why Poseidon and Apollo are waiting until the birth to strike?" Xena took some of the grapes Ares had removed from the basket.

"Hades was able to fill us in on that too. It seems that if the child foretold in the Curse of Cronus is killed within hours of its birth, its power will be transferred to the killer."

Xena sat for a moment in silence, absorbing what Ares had just revealed. "So, what we are really facing is a power struggle for control of Olympus with Poseidon and Apollo believing the death of this child is the key."

"But it won't come to that Xena. I won't let that happen, neither will the gods aligned with us or your friends."

A weary sigh escaped Xena's lips that twisted into a frown.

Ares gazed intently at her face. "It's Autolycus and the others…you are worried about them finding the Dagger of Helios."

"They have been gone over a week---and we have heard nothing from them. We had to start evacuating some of the villagers…the baby will be born soon…we are running out of time."

"That's the main reason I brought you to Iberia, Xena."

She gazed at Ares with confusion in her eyes.

"You can have the baby here. No one but you and I know about this place. In a snap, I could have a mid-wife here and even your mother…you would like that wouldn't you?"

"No Ares, I can't stay here."

"But Xena, Iberia is not in the Olympian realm. You and the baby would be safe here. I could stay here too…it would eventually be a drain on my powers but that's not important."

Upon hearing Ares' words, Xena was so overcome by the sacrifice the war god was willing to make for her and their child.

"Even if I were to stay here, Poseidon will still carryout his threat against my home village and possibly add to it. I wouldn't feel right if I were safe in Iberia while those people were suffering because of me." Xena rested a hand against his face. The fear of losing her and their child was so visible in his brown eyes. "We still have other options Ares. I have not given up on Autolycus and the others finding that dagger. And with both Poseidon and Apollo wanting to be top god on Olympus I think we can say it's a given they will turn on each other and we will benefit from the collapse of their alliance."

Ares brought Xena's hand that rested against his face to his lips and kissed the palm. A soft smile crossed his lips as he gazed at Xena.

"Not too long ago, you confessed that you loved me and it's about time I confessed how I feel about you."

Ares now held Xena's hand between his. There was a look of anticipation on his face as he waited to hear what she would say.

Xena gazed deeply into his deep brown eyes before confessing what she had felt about him for quite some time. "I love you, Ares."

The war god swallowed hard because of the lump in his throat after hearing Xena's confession. He grasped her lovely face between his hands and leaned in as he claimed her sweet lips in a gentle kiss. Moments later, when he leisurely pulled away, he gazed into Xena's crystal blue eyes. "After everything I have done to you, I never expected to hear you echo back the same feelings but fortunately I was wrong." A pleased smile tugged at his mouth as he let a finger caress a soft cheek. "I want you to know Xena how sorry I am for the pain I have caused you and I will spend the rest of my eternal life making it up to you…"

"It's okay Ares…I know why you did all those things and I forgive you." This time it was Xena who leaned in and softly claimed Ares' lips with her own. When she broke the kiss, a contented sigh escaped her lips as she gazed into Ares' deep brown eyes, seeing the love for her overflowing in his gaze. "For the longest time, I tried to hide how I truly felt behind hate, but I can no longer do that."

Ares leaned forward and once more captured her lips with his. A satisfied groan escaped his lips when he released hers and proceeded to her neck.

Xena craned her neck to give him easier access to the soft delicate flesh. "You were right Ares when you said I was afraid of what we felt for each other. And I won't deny that some of the fear is still there but we will overcome the obstacles in our path and be stronger because of it."

Ares' lips ceased their exploration of Xena's neck and he once again faced her---each staring into the other's eyes---and finding not only a burning passion---but love. Their arms went around each other as their lips joined in another sweet kiss. Soon their tongues joined in the melee. When the building desire took on a feral urgency, they abruptly pulled apart. Both were somewhat overheated and Xena was out of breath.

"I think we should wait to continue this until after the baby is born," Ares chuckled.

Xena chuckled too, as her breathing returned to normal. Suddenly, she clutched her belly as a gasp escaped her lips.

"Are you okay Xena?" Concern was in Ares eyes as he grasped one of her arms.

"Wow, does this kid know how to kick-- that was the strongest one yet. Do you want to feel?"

Xena took Ares' hand and placed it on her belly.

"There should be another one."

Right on cue, the baby kicked again.

Ares' eyes filled with amazement as he felt the thump against his hand resting on Xena's belly. "That's quite a little powerhouse you got in there."

"I think she or he is getting pretty restless and can't wait to come out and at this point, I share that sentiment." Xena ran a hand over her large belly.

"This child's birth will be a miracle…just like you." Ares smiled as he brushed a silky raven lock behind Xena's ear. "I was so angry with that mysterious god when I discovered he had taken you to his underworld for the dead. But when he restored your life and that of our child, he became all right in my book."

Xena was smiling too as she took hold of his hand and held it against her face. "Have you given any thought to a name?"

"I had planned on leaving it up to you."

"If the baby is a boy I want to name him after Lyceus but I can't pin down a girl's name that I like. You should be able to help me decide on one." A yawn of fatigue escaped Xena's lips that she tried to cover with a hand.

"We can decide on a name after you've had your nap."

"But Ares…"

"No arguing…you've been running around since sun rise and need your rest."

"Okay."

Ares couldn't help but smile at how easily Xena gave into his wishes. Both were consumed in blue shards and silver orbs of light as they disappeared into the ether. Their forms materialized inside the cottage, lounging on a large bed covered with furs. The rays of the afternoon sun pouring through the windows and a roaring hearth fire added to the homey atmosphere.

Ares was in a reclining position, propped up against large silky down pillows. Xena snuggled next to him with her eyes closed and her head resting on his chest, letting the rhythmic beats of his heart lull her into sleep. Ares covered her sleeping form with a snowy white fur blanket. The god, himself, was on too much of a high from the confessions of that afternoon to sleep. So he just watched over Xena, soothingly running a hand through her silky raven tresses and reveling in the feel of having his Princess back in his arms again---this time forever.

* * *

The sun was starting to descend in the sky when the last wagon made its way to the tunnels below Amphipolis, headed for the safety of the mountains. 

Hercules, Joxer and Amarice stood with the residents of Amphipolis and watched it make its departure. Cyrene had a worried look on her face when she found the trio among the crowd of residents.

"Have you guys seen Xena?" she asked.

"No, I thought she went back to the tavern with you," Hercules replied.

"She's not there. I asked if anyone in the crowd has seen her and no one has---not for hours."

"What about Siege?" Amarice asked.

"No one has seen him either," Cyrene replied.

"Siege has gotta be with her, so Xena should be okay," Joxer assured.

Joxer's words did little to ease the worry creeping into all, including him.

"We better look for her," Hercules suggested.

* * *

Despite the growls of his stomach, Siege had remained where Ares and Xena had left him. The large war god lounged on the forest floor. His big brown eyes followed the movement of fireflies that began to dance around the air with the coming of night. 

The dog's regal ears twitched to attention when he heard people approaching.

"Maybe Xena went for a stroll in the forest." Joxer took a bite out of the hamhock he held in a hand. It was the only food he had eaten in several hours.

"She would have been back by now," Amarice said with a touch of annoyance.

Hercules and Cyrene remained silent as they led the search. The two quickened their pace when they saw Siege who was now standing on the forest trail. Joxer and Amarice followed after them.

When they all stood before the dog, the animal went straight for Joxer since he smelled the hamhock and hadn't eaten in hours. Joxer let Siege have the hamhock that the dog greedily accepted.

"We found Siege but where is Xena? He never lets her out of his sight." The worry for her daughter's safety deepened on Cyrene's face.

At that moment, shards of blue and silver light appeared and then dispersed, leaving Ares and Xena in their place.

The trio was somewhat stunned to see Xena with Ares.

"ARES! What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough to Xena already?" Hercules was trying to keep a lid on the anger he had for his half-brother but was finding this a difficult task.

Cyrene, Joxer and Amarice decided not to voice their own resentment of Ares' presence since Hercules was doing a pretty good job of voicing what they all felt about the war god.

"I have every right to be here. Xena and I had some things to discuss. Need I remind you that she is carrying MY child?"

"No doubt through some manipulations on your part. After all, you did erase the child's conception from Xena's mind…"

"That's enough Hercules!" Xena declared. "I know you are only looking out for my well being but this was a matter that had to be discussed between Ares and myself – he was the only one who could give me the answers that I needed."

"And did you get those answers?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes, I did, Mom." Xena looked to Ares for reassurance before she continued. "Ares' reasons for erasing the conception of this child from my mind were quite selfless on his part."

"Yeah, right," Hercules muttered under his breath.

Xena had heard Hercules' comment but ignored it as she continued. "After what happened between us, I was very upset. Ares was tired of being the cause of pain in my life so he erased what happened between us. Little did he know that our time together created a child." Xena held Ares' hands in hers as she gazed at his face with love and adoration. "Ares restored all the memories of our time together and we both have confessed our true feelings…we love each other."

Upon hearing this news, those gathered couldn't hide their reactions. Cyrene closed her eyes, slightly bowed her head, shaking it in disbelief. Joxer just mouthed the word 'WOW'. Amarice looked like her eyes were about to pop out of her head. She wondered how Gabrielle would react when she discovered Xena was in love with her enemy. Hercules was too angry to voice his displeasure over hearing such news so he just stalked off, headed back toward Amphipolis.

Amarice figured Cyrene would want to talk to her daughter and Ares alone, so she grabbed Joxer by the arm and they followed after Hercules. Siege had situated himself on the grass again and was busy devouring the last of the tasty meat on the hamhock, essentially ignoring the people around him.

Now just the three of them, Cyrene decided to address her daughter.

"Uh Xena…"

"Before you state your objections Mom, let me just tell you that this confession was not done on a whim or for convenience." Xena ran a hand over her belly. "Ares and I have loved each other for years but were just to pigheaded to show it until this child came about and now we can no longer deny it."

"After everything I have done to Xena and what I tried to do to you---You have every right to distrust me, Cyrene," Ares said. "But I want you to know this…Xena unleashed something within me that I never thought was possible or ever wanted any part of until now and that is love."

Xena lovingly gazed at Ares before focusing her gaze on her mother, waiting for a response from the older woman.

Cyrene approached the couple and now stood before them. "Xena, this news certainly comes as a shock and I won't deny that initially I was not too pleased to here you confess love for this war god. But seeing the way you two gaze at each other…love is an unpredictable phenomenon…and it is full of surprises when it strikes. So, if Ares is who you want to be with, you have my support."

"Oh Mom, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!" Xena held her mother in a tight embrace.

"And if you hurt her Ares, you will have to answer to ME." Cyrene gazed at the war god over her daughter's shoulder. There was a threatening gleam in her blue eyes.

"Oh, I'll remember that." Ares would definitely say Xena inherited the Look from her mother.

When mother and daughter broke their hug, Cyrene stepped aside so Ares and Xena could have a few words before his departure.

"Take care of yourself Xena and our baby." Ares softly kissed her lips before vanishing in a blue-white light.

Xena had a pleased smile on her face as her mother put an arm around her and the pair headed back to Amphipolis with Siege following close behind.

**Chapter 21**

Marius caressed a cheek of the petite woman's face as he gazed into her green eyes. A pleased smile crossed his handsome face. "I was rather surprised when you said you wanted to see me, Pelopia. I was under the impression that you didn't like me."

Pelopia seductively batted her eyelids as she gazed up at Marius. She rested a hand on his broad chest. "Oh, I like you all right but you have to remember that I am married---Polycrates has a very bad temper…if he even suspected something was going on between us…"

"I could easily handle him in a fight," Marius assured with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you could but I was more worried about him. We have been together for a long time…I still care about him and I don't want to see him killed."

"I'll just have to make sure he doesn't find out about us." Marius put a muscular arm around the petite woman's slender waist as they proceeded to stroll down a dark corridor located in an unoccupied section of Simonides' large home. At a safe distance, Autolycus and Iolaus followed the couple.

On their first night at Simonides' estate, the trio met Marius at dinner. He had immediately taken a liking to Gabrielle (Pelopia) and had come on to her whenever he had the opportunity.

Autolycus and Iolaus would roam the residence after everyone retired for the night but the pair repeatedly came up empty where the dagger was concerned. One night, they did discover a part of the residence barred from occupation by anyone. But they could not gain access because Autolycus was unfamiliar with the lock and could not open it.

When Marius confided in 'Pelopia' about his brother's collection of priceless objects locked away in that part of the residence, she started welcoming his advances until he finally agreed to take her to that part of the house.

"Wow, this certainly is a large door. I can't wait to see all the goodies insides." Pelopia was brewing with giddiness when the couple stood outside the door that led to the barred off section of Simonides home.

"Just hold it for a sec babe and get ready to be dazzled." Marius gripped the door handle in his large hand. He gently pulled and the lock easily gave way.

Pelopia's eyes widened in amazement at the fete he had just accomplished. This man had the strength of a god that she had only seen before in Hercules.

"After you my dear." Marius held the large door open as Pelopia proceeded through it.

A gasp of wonder escaped her lips as she quickly took in the priceless objects around her. "I haven't seen a treasure like this since Polycrates and I broke into Seti III's tomb in Egypt."

"Come over here." Marius stood by the black marble pedestal. "I know a woman like you would definitely appreciate a beauty like this."

Pelopia came over to the black marble pedestal. Her eyes widened when she saw the object setting upon it. She had only seen it once before, but she would never forget what the Dagger of Helios looked like. "You're right, it is beautiful. May I hold it?"

"Sure you can."

Pelopia cautiously picked up the dagger and let her green eyes wander over its craftsmanship.

"Since this part of the house is off limits, we don't have to worry about Polycrates catching us in a compromising position." Marius took the dagger from Pelopia and placed it back on the pedestal then he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him.

"Hey, I wasn't done inspecting that dagger." Pelopia pulled away from him when he tried to claim her lips with a kiss.

"You can look at the dagger later." Marius wrapped his large muscular arms around Pelopia's waist. "Now…where were we." The big man leaned down to claim her lips with a kiss again and Pelopia let him.

The black marble pedestal was directly behind Marius, so Pelopia made a move to grab it while Marius' attention was elsewhere.

Pelopia feigned moans of pleasure while she let him repeatedly claim her lips with kisses all the while her hand that had been resting on his large back began groping for the dagger. When she got a good grip on it, she slowly brought it to her and secured it to the band of her skirt at her lower back.

Abruptly, Pelopia broke their embrace. "I don't think we should do it in here---how about the garden? It's secluded and Polycrates would never look for me there."

"This place is fine." Marius grabbed Pelopia and pulled her close. His large hands began groping her body as he tried to kiss her again.

"I said I don't want to do it here." Pelopia struggled to free herself from his embrace. "And now I don't want to do it at all!" She finally broke free of him, scratching his face in the process.

Marius ran some fingers over his injured cheek before gazing at the blood now on them. "You're nuthin' but a tease!" He growled as he fixed his gaze on Pelopia's petite form. Without warning, he backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

Gabrielle knew what Marius intended to do. She rose quickly to her feet but he was instantly upon her. One of his large hands was wrapped around her throat as he began pulling at her skirt. Gabrielle struggled to no avail as his grip cut off her oxygen supply. She reached for the dagger in the waist of her skirt at her back. When she had it within her grasp, she attempted to plunge the weapon into Marius' stomach. Unable to do so, she knocked him upside the jaw with its hilt.

The big man gasped in shock. Marius immediately released his grip on her neck and backed away from her. He reached a hand to his face, soothing the aching sensation and then gazed at Gabrielle and the dagger of Helios gripped firmly in her grasp.

"You little thief! You just wanted to grab the dagger for yourself!"

Gabrielle stood in an attack stance, her eyes fixed on Marius' menacing form. She held the dagger in a threatening manner to erase any ideas he had about attacking her again.

Marius rolled his broad shoulders. "You're gonna need more than a dagger to do away with me baby!" Slowly, in predatory fashion, he approached Gabrielle again.

* * *

"I told you we should have followed them at a closer distance, now we don't know which way they went," Iolaus hissed with aggravation as he followed the taller man. 

"We couldn't follow too close or Marius would have seen us and we would never find the dagger." Autolycus continued to hug the wall as the pair moved along the shadows of the dark corridor.

The pair had been following Marius and Gabrielle at a safe distance but the dark corridors had broken off into a maze and now they had no idea which way the couple had gone.

"We still haven't found the dagger Autolycus and now we have lost Gabrielle too. You and I both know what he had planned for her."

"Gabrielle has the gift of gab so she should be able to handle him," Autolycus assured.

"You had better be right."

At that moment, they heard a woman scream.

"Gabrielle!"

The pair quickly took off in the direction the scream had come. As they got closer, they could hear sounds of a struggle. At the end of a dark corridor, they saw the always-locked door was now open. They immediately raced toward it.

When they looked inside, they saw Gabrielle lying, on the floor, with Marius' large frame atop her. The halter-top she had been wearing lay nearby with a metal object next to it. Another scream poured from her lips as she struggled beneath Marius' body.

Autolycus and Iolaus quickly came to her rescue, yanking Marius hulking frame off her.

Gabrielle rose to her feet gasping for air as she tried to cover herself with her arms.

Iolaus took it upon himself to beat the crap out of Marius while Autolycus retrieved Gabrielle's top and the metal object that he soon discovered was the Dagger of Helios.

"Are you all right Gabrielle?" Autolycus handed her the halter-top.

"I will be in a moment." She turned her back to him as she put her top back on. He tied the strings at her back and neck.

"At least we got what we came for," Gabrielle said when she turned to face Autolycus again.

"We sure did." Autolycus had a pleased smile on his face as he gazed at the Dagger of Helios he held in a hand. "Now, I better go give Iolaus a hand." He tucked the dagger safely away on his person then joined Iolaus in his fight against Marius. Gabrielle had recovered from Marius' assault against her and eagerly joined her friends.

Despite the difference in their sizes, Iolaus was doing a pretty good job of holding his own against Marius. But the big man's fists did manage to connect with his jaw, sending him flying threw the air.

Iolaus rose from the stone floor, shaking his head. "This guy is just as strong as Herc!"

He saw his friends make a move to attack Marius. Autolycus got in a few kicks and punches while Gabrielle used a sword from Simonides priceless collection to attack the big man.

Above the noise of their fight, all heard the sound of footsteps steadily approaching.

"How did you get in here?" Simonides now stood in the doorway. Several armed guards stood behind him.

The fighting came to a halt as the foursome gazed at the new arrivals.

Simonides glared at his brother. "This is your doing Marius ---- guards, kill them ALL!" Simonides stepped aside as his guards entered the room with their weapons drawn.

"Uh-oh!" Autolycus, Iolaus, and Gabrielle said in unison as the guards quickly approached them.

A wicked laugh escaped the lips of Marius as he tossed aside guard after guard that approached him.

Gabrielle was warding off the attack of a guard, when the man knocked her into a pedestal. When the marble object fell over, a door in one of the room's stone walls slid open. When he attacked her again, Gabrielle cracked him over the head with the fallen marble object, knocking him unconscious to the stone floor. She quickly looked around the room. She and her friends were woefully out-numbered.

"This hidden passageway may be our only chance of escape," she mumbled to herself. She looked to her friends, each busy warding off an attacking guard. "Hey Auto and Iolaus, I think I found a way out…follow me!" she shouted. Gabrielle then took off down the newly exposed passageway.

Autolycus and Iolaus took care of the guards combating them then took off after her. Some of the guards followed after them.

The guards that remained continued to assault Marius. But he easily disposed of them and they now lay about the floor either dead or unconscious.

Simonides had been standing on the sidelines watching this spectacle. He was seething with rage as he approached his brother. "YOU are nothing but a brainless, murdering bastard! You have been a curse upon me since the day you were born and I should have KILLED you in your crib!"

"Oh, just SHUT UP!" Marius growled back. He quickly wrapped his large hands around his brother's meaty throat.

Simonides had fear in his eyes as he gazed up at his brother's face.

"Good-bye, Simon." Marius' lips curled into a wicked grin as he snapped his brother's fat neck. He let Simonides' lifeless robust form fall to the floor as he exited the vault.

* * *

The secret passageway Gabrielle had found led to another series of mazes. She had been running around for some time, when she could see what appeared to be sunlight at the end of the corridor. 

Gabrielle was gasping for breath as she leaned against a large window that was at the end of the corridor. She shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight as she gazed out the window. "We'd probably break a bone or two if we make a jump for it," she whispered to herself as she gazed down at the stone courtyard far below the window.

At that moment, she heard footsteps running towards her.

"Gabrielle?" she heard Iolaus shout.

"I'm down here!" She shouted back. Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief when her two friends stood before her.

"We better not stay here much longer; those guards were right on our tail." Autolycus said with urgency.

All three could now here the hurried footsteps of the guards steadily approaching.

"There's only this window but it is too high up…we will be injured for sure if we make a jump for it."

Iolaus peered out the window. "That wagon down there should cushion our fall."

Gabrielle quickly looked out the window again. "That wasn't there a moment ago."

"Well it is now and to our good fortune." Autolycus turned to Gabrielle. "Ladies first."

"Oh, I hate this," Gabrielle muttered with a smirk. She climbed on the ledge, took a deep breath then jumped.

Autolycus and Iolaus watched as Gabrielle landed safely in the wagon loaded with hay. The two followed her lead just as the guards were in sight up the corridor.

Iolaus left his two friends in the hay as he quickly made his way to the bench in the front of the wagon. He grabbed the reins of the horse hitched to it then urged the animal to take off in a hurry.

The guards reached the window just in time to see the wagon speed out the gates of Simonides' estate.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 22**

"There, that should do it." Xena finished wrapping the bandages around the injured arm of the young boy. "You must try not to get the bandages dirty Laertes. If dirt gets in the wound, it could cause an infection that could make you very sick."

"Okay," The child gazed at Xena with big brown eyes before taking off to join his friends.

Xena's let a soft smile pass over her lips as she watched the boy along with the other children toss around a ball.

Life was certainly a lot more tranquil in the valley where the makeshift town had been quickly constructed. Xena remembered when Amphipolis was like this. She vowed it would be so again when they overcame Poseidon's threat.

She gave Siege an affectionate pat on his black fur back which garnered her a lick on her hand. Amarice and Joxer were also in the valley and now approached her.

"We are about to head back to Amphipolis, you wanna join us Xena?" Amarice asked.

"Yeah, I think I will."

* * *

On the outskirts of Amphipolis, shards of blue and white light took form and when they dispersed, left in their place two figures one tall and masculine, the other petite and feminine. 

"You screwed up BIG TIME letting the dagger of Helios be stolen by others but I am willing to give you another chance, Marius." Discord gazed up at the handsome face of the man standing before her.

"I'll come through for you this time Discord."

"See that you do or you will meet a fate far worse than your brother!" With her last words, the goddess vanished from sight.

* * *

"Hey Xena, have you and Ares decided on a name for the baby yet?" Joxer was fiddling with a flower he had found in valley as he; Xena, Amarice and Siege headed back toward Amphipolis in the underground tunnel. 

"We have mulled over a few but we haven't decided on a definite one."

"Maybe I could help ya then. I came up with some great ones for Gabrielle's horse that would also be great for the baby…if it's a boy that is."

"Uh, that's nice of you to offer them Joxer, but right now, I think we will just stick to the list of names we have discussed."

"You wouldn't want those names anyway Xena. They were all goofy and that's why Gabrielle didn't want any of them for her horse." Amarice sneered.

"Hey they were not!"

"Were too!" Amarice yanked the flower Joxer held and took off down the tunnel. Joxer followed after her.

Xena just laughed as she watched the two disappear down the tunnel. "I think those two are going through a second childhood, Siege."

The large war dog barked in agreement as they continued down the tunnel.

Since Amarice and Joxer had taken off ahead, Xena had only Siege for company. The pair was approaching a turn in the tunnel when they stopped dead in their tracks. Xena and Siege quickly approached the unconscious forms of her friends lying on the tunnel floor.

Upon closer inspection, it appeared that Joxer and Amarice had been beaten. Both had bruises on their necks and face. Xena immediately searched for a pulse on both. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when she felt one in each.

Xena looked to Siege who let a low growl escape his throat. The war dog stood in attack mode, bearing its sharp white teeth. Xena stood and pulled her sword from the scabbard on her back.

At that moment, a loud growl escaped Siege's jaws as he took off running headed right for the large form that had stepped out from around the turn in the tunnel.

The war dog leaped on the individual, knocking both to the ground. The sounds of snarls and grunts could be heard as the pair rolled wildly about the ground.

Xena moved closer to get a better look at the individual Siege was attacking. He was a very big muscular man with blond hair. Xena had no idea who he was but knew he had to be the one who assaulted Joxer and Amarice. The man was probably an agent of Apollo or Poseidon.

Xena kept her eyes on the pair as they continued to roll about the ground. She heard an agonizing yelp from Siege before the dog went limp. The man then tossed the animal aside as he rose to his feet.

Xena turned her gaze to where the man had thrown Siege. He didn't move. He must be dead she thought. She turned her gaze toward the man. A murderous gleam was in her eyes.

The man let an evil chuckle escape his lips. "I heard about those…that was a war dog, right?"

"Yes," Xena hissed still gazing at the man with murder in her eyes.

"He was no match for me." The man shrugged his shoulders.

"Then maybe you'd like to take me on."

"I was counting on it." The man pulled a sword from the scabbard on his back. He quickly approached Xena, his sword already slashing in attack.

Xena met his sword with her sword.

War cries and the sound of clashing steel echoed throughout the tunnel as the two combatants continued their onslaught against one another.

Xena repeatedly slashed her sword at Marius that he deftly countered with the slashes of his own sword. Xena saw an opening in his defenses and delivered a kick to his midsection that knocked him away from her.

"You're pretty good for a pregnant chick," Marius hissed then he resumed his attack against Xena.

As their swords met again, Xena saw another opening and delivered a blow to Marius' midsection then a hard fist to his jaw. The big man stumbled back, somewhat dazed.

Xena took a quick glance at her friends who still lay unconscious on the ground. She was holding her own against this big guy but she didn't know how long that would last. The man had a strength that could rival Hercules. She set her gaze on the huge man again. He was steadily approaching where she stood, ready to resume their fight.

At the moment, Xena felt a sharp pain in her lower back that stretched across her belly. The intensity caused her to slightly double over as an involuntary groan escaped her lips. "Oh, no, this can't be happening now," she breathed.

"Well, well, well, it looks like your baby has decided to be born during our little fight." Marius' lips were curled into a mocking smile. "That really will be a pity for both of you." He raised his sword and prepared to swing it at Xena when a bolt of energy hit the metal and knocked it from his grasp. "Hey! What gives?"

Xena's eyes widened in surprise then she fell to the ground unconscious after being hit with another energy bolt.

Discord's leather and lace-clad form took shape next to Marius.

"Hey, why did you do that? I could have taken her easily."

"But what challenge would it have been for you, Marius? She had gone into labor!" The goddess snapped. "Besides, my partners don't want Xena dead just yet." The goddess' features softened into a thoughtful glint.

"Do you mind telling me what you plan on doing with her now?"

"You will find out soon enough," Discord replied. "Just pick her up then we can go."

Marius made a move to lift Xena's unconscious form, when out of nowhere; the big man was hit with a bolt of energy. It sent him flying through the air, his body impacting with a tunnel wall. He slumped to the tunnel floor, conscious but severely dazed.

"What the…Ares?" Discord's dark eyes widened with fear as the war god's leather clad form appeared some distance away from her.

The goddess started to slightly tremble, her body feeling the anger emanating from his being.

"You made a BIG MISTAKE going after Xena!"

Discord tried to hide her fear as she mustered up a cool response. "I don't know why you are so mad…she is still alive."

"But you won't be." Ares glared at the goddess with murder in his eyes.

Discord kept her eyes fixed on him as she cautiously backed away. "You know the rule Ares…a god can't kill another god," she quickly reminded him. Marius had recovered from the energy bolt and quickly made his way to Discord's side.

"TO TARTARUS with that rule!" Ares hurled an energy ball that headed right for where Discord and Marius stood. The goddess along with her cohort quickly vanished from sight.

Ares turned his attention to Xena, who let out a moan indicating she was regaining consciousness. He immediately went to her side. Concern was written all over his face as he gazed down at her. Her eyelids fluttered a moment then fully opened. "Are you all right, Xena?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, what happened?"

"Discord and her latest slice of beefcake attacked you. They were getting ready to carry you off when I showed up."

"That guy was as strong as Hercules." Slowly, the haze began to leave Xena's head. "He attacked Joxer and Amarice but they are okay…Siege…Ares you have to check on Siege…I think he's dead."

Ares glanced around. He saw Xena's unconscious friends lying on the tunnel floor. Siege was laying not that far from them. Ares left Xena's side to check on the dog. A few moments later, he came back over to Xena.

"Is he…dead?" Xena was now in a sitting position.

"No, he's not dead. He got banged up pretty bad but he should live."

A huge sigh of relief escaped Xena's lips that transformed into a loud groan of pain. Xena doubled over as a hand clutched her belly. "It's the baby…it's coming," she gasped.

"I've got to get you out of here." Ares lifted Xena in his arms and was about to transport her to safety when they heard footsteps headed in their direction.

They turned to see Hercules, Cyrene, Amphion and some of the other men from the village make their way around the turn in the tunnel.

Upon seeing his war god half-brother, the demi-god's face was overcome with rage. "Ares!" He growled.

"I don't have time to argue with you Hercules. I have to get Xena out of here."

"Oh by the gods, what happened?" Cyrene's gaze widened as she took in the sight of the unconscious, beaten forms of Joxer, Amarice and Siege.

"Discord had a little ambush planned for Xena. I managed to break it up right before it got really nasty," Ares replied.

"Hercules, you have to get Joxer, Amarice and Siege out of here," Xena said.

"Sure thing Xena." The demi-god's features had softened considerably since his arrival and learning what had happened.

"Thanks." A faint smile crossed Xena's lips but it quickly faded. "Oh, gods," she groaned. She buried her face in the nape of Ares' neck as another pain ran across her belly.

"Xena!"

"It's just the baby, Mom…it's just letting me know it's ready to come out."

"I better get you out of here then." Ares prepared to transport them through the ether.

"I'm coming with you." Cyrene went over and stood by Ares. She placed a hand on his right arm.

Hercules and the others watched as the trio vanished in orbs of blue and silver light.

**Chapter 23**

Within Xena's room above the desolate tavern, the figures of mother, daughter, and Olympian began to take shape. Ares gently hoisted Xena upon the bed's knit sheets, careful in every move his bulging muscles made. After lying her down he began to rise, feeling her hands grip and slide down the length of his arms.

Xena grimaced in pain as another contraction sent her reflexes into spasm. Her teeth bore down in an attempt to temper the waves of throbbing anguish. She pleaded, "Ares...the dagger...you've got to find them...bring…" Her eyes rolled up in her head a moment only to settle back down as she took in a deep breath. "B-bring...them here...pleaseee."

Ares' emotions reeled. The deep penetrating stare of his brown eyes held fast to her. He'd never seen Xena like this. It frightened him, although he wouldn't admit it. Her body was pouring with sweat; her hair fell down over reddened face and began to cling to her chest, which rose up and down in a violent rhythm.

"Xena, I-I don't want to leave you like this." This was all he could mutter out as his mouth hung agape.

Cyrene sat at her side. She had filled the basin, which sat next to Xena's bed with water from a pitcher that had been left in the room since the morning. Finding a towel, she began to relieve some of the heat from her daughter's burning face with the cloth.

"Go, Ares- I'll watch over my daughter. She's asked you to do something for her finally after all these years. Don't let her down." Cyrene then turned her attention back to Xena's pain stricken face.

He looked from mother to daughter and brought his hands to his face, racing them across the firm skin in a worried manner. "But, what if something happens while I'm gone? Even if it's for only a moment- there are the other Olympians to contend with. They'll seek any opportunity they can get!"

From the bed, Xena stretched out her hand signaling him to place his own within her grasp, "Ares, I'll be fine...OOUCH...just...aaaahh...GO! It's...the only chance we've got...please!"

The stunning brown eyes raced over her. "I WILL be back for you- for you and our child, Xena."

The woman smiled meekly back at him and seeing this form of trusting approval, Ares vanished in a dazzling array of blue light.

* * *

Within the underground tunnels of Amphipolis, Hercules and Amphion had since revived both Joxer and Amarice. The legendary hero had then gone to retrieve Siege who still remained immobile. Now assembled, the group began to make their way toward the evacuated town, only to be stopped in their tracks. 

A bright light began to glow warm within the deep recesses of the tunnel, beginning to illuminate the area for a few moments before growing to what might be referred to as a climax of sorts and undulating with pinkish tones. It was then that Aphrodite appeared, only as was rare, her normally cheerful face was shrouded in what looked like concern.

"Bro, you wanna little help in getting back?"

The corners of Herc's mouth slightly turned upward for a brief moment. He looked to the rest of his compatriots: Joxer and Amarice, both bruised and sore, Amphion who stood in amazement at glancing upon Aphrodite herself, and Siege who remained semi-limp with his grasp, he nodded.

"Is there anything you can do for the animal?"

With a cock of her eyebrow, Aphrodite stepped closer to Hercules and the enormous ebony creature he carried. She swallowed down and a sigh escaped from her pouting lips, "Uh, Herc- y'know I'm not really into animals and all. They frankly make me wanna take baths, but this time I came prepared. I know how much the pooch means to the warrior babe...sooooo..." With that, love herself produced a small bone-shaped piece of ambrosia.

Hercules' eyes glimmered, "Why, who knew-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah- don't let this get around. I'm still no four-legged friend expert. C'mon, we'll feed the pooch the treat once I get you guys outta here."

Joxer and Amarice exchanged weary glances of relief and together with Hercules and Amphion stepped closer to Aphrodite. With a wave of her delicate hands they felt their forms begin to dissipate and enter the ether, reappearing within the dining area of Cyrene's tavern.

* * *

It took Ares but mere moments before sensing just where in Greece Iolaus, Autolycus, and the bard were. The trio was making their way through the deep forests just off the eastern territory of the isle of Rhodes near the black waters of the Mediterranean Sea. They were indeed tardy in their travels due to circumstances beyond their control. With the murder of Simonides, they had become the prime suspects due to the underhanded lies of the true culprit, Marius. 

Search parties and bounty hunters had been tracking the group for days, forcing them into seeking refuge within the dense treelines on the outskirts of Lindos. They were desperately attempting to conquer the rough terrain of the area, make it to port and board the ship that would carry them home. The stress and anxiety of the ordeal had produced a dire atmosphere, especially between Iolaus and Auto. Where their relationship had been fueled by friendly jest, there was now a great deal of frustration and animosity brewing.

"Y'know shorty- I thought you were supposed to be this great hunter and tracker, but now that I see we're still lost after two days-I realize you're nothing but a pathological liar." The King of Thieves threw the small wooden limb he had picked up off of the forest floor and smiled with delight as it struck Iolaus in the back of the head.

Hercules' best friend jerked around at this uprising and raced into Autolycus, pushing the man's taller form roughly against a tree. His hands pushed into his transgressor's chest as they clutched the lapels of Auto's shirt. "You BASTARD! If it wasn't for your ineptitude we wouldn't be in this mess. If those bounty hunters don't kill you-"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Gabrielle jumped between the two men, desperately trying to diffuse the situation before it rose to uncontrollable levels, a status which wasn't far from becoming quo.

"Stay out of this, Gabrielle! Just because you got the hots for this short-ass, good for nothin' idiot does not deem you grand moderator! How Xena put up with you all these years- I will NEVER KNOW! Now, back OFF me!" Auto pushed Iolaus from his chest, smoothed the green silken shirt and began to walk away.

Gabrielle was at a loss. Her green eyes began to well-up and she dropped her hands to her sides in defeat. "Xena puts up with me because we're best friends- sisters of the heart- and if you knew anything about what it is to experience a friendship like that- you wouldn't dare speak to me or Iolaus that way. But, just go- walk away. That's what you do best. For all your talk you don't seem to realize that no one wants to listen to a JERK!"

This stopped Autolycus in his tracks. He slowly turned to face the duo who just moments ago he assaulted with empty insults. Words he didn't really mean yet seemed to boil to a zenith and force their way out the mouth. Deeply, he sighed and cautiously began to walk back. He took a moment to look at both before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Listen guys, I'm sorry. I truly am sorry- I'm just concerned about Xena. We're late in getting back. I care about her more than you both know-"

Before Autolycus could conclude the sentence, the trio was momentarily blinded by the penetrating glow of the ether beginning to open. In a dazzling cascade of blue and white, Ares stepped forth, a look of eager anticipation upon his face.

"You three- come with me." Ares motioned for them to step closer to him and upon seeing the hesitant looks etched upon their shocked faces, his patience gave way. "Come with me, NOW!"

All three mortals exchanged brief glances, but thought it best to do as told. There was a sense of worry that dripped from Ares being rather than mischief, fear rather than whimsical play. They made their way toward the Olympian's form.

Together...they disappeared.

* * *

Above the serene billowing clouds and near the sweltering, penetrating sun - the invisible skyward lair of Apollo sat. Within its majestic depths, all things that glimmered with light and gloriously smooth lines, impressive jewels, and humming warm delights filled the structure. Propped on clouds, this incredible home sat perched as though it was weightless and just to the side of the entrance, a great jewel encrusted chariot sat ready with two massive animals, horses, made of contorting fire were harnessed to it. 

The two horses stirred a moment as a bright shatter of light and two forms materialized before their fiery forelegs. The bondage clad Discord and her consort Marius briefly took in their new surroundings. The latter of the two looked in utter awe upon glancing down to see his feet immersed within the depths of the cloud's strata, swirling wisps lapping around his legs.

This was nothing new to Discord. The child-like smile she saw grow upon her companion's face prompted a disgusted and bored look upon her own. "Marius, please- show a little composure. It's just a cloud you idiot."

The blond man looked back to her and grinned sarcastically. "Well, excuse me, my mistress." Marius smirked a moment, seeing that he was irking her. "Anyway, where's our host?"

Discord's petite frame tightened up with frustration. Traveling with Marius was like being coupled with an incompetent, conceited nuisance. The only time she could manage to stand him was when they were immersed in their wild bedroom play. She breathed in a moment and then exhaled out with great volume all the while shaking her head in annoyance.

"Y'know Marius- you really are an imbecile! Apollo's inside, you dolt! Now c'mon- I got plans I wanna go over. There's little time-that bitch has already gone into labor with MY Ares' baby."

Marius rolled his eyes, "Oh pleaaase- What can Ares do that I can't?"

"Trust me; you've got nothing on Ares. When it comes to prowess, technique, heat-you don't even come close to his expertise. Now, shut-up and start moving."

These insults to Marius' bedside manner caused him to scowl as Discord marched past him toward the elaborate door that served as the main entrance into Apollo's lair. Again, he rolled his eyes and followed suit. Together, both beings entered.

Walking through a large hallway all aglow with spectacular torches which burned in different colors of the spectrum, they made their way to the main chamber where Apollo sat atop his throne. He was dressed in battle gear. A helmet with a crest of flame burned bright atop his head and chestnut colored eyes stared intently upon a portal in which, Xena could be seen aching with the pains of labor.

Without even a sideways glance to his company, Apollo raised a hand and stood. "It's begun. Is everything in place for the attack Discord?"

She looked to the portal, which enchanted her fellow Olympian so and grimaced with jealous anguish. She whispered some obscenities to herself before regaining composure and lifting her eyes to draw Apollo's glance to her own. "Yes, the ruffians that remain loyal to me, are stationed outside of that makeshift town those feeble mortals evacuated to. They await only my signal to attack."

Apollo raked his eyes over her and moved to grab his sword- also made of flame, from the hearth where it rested upon two hooks in burning brilliance. "Good. If Xena won't hand the child over or if for some reason we cannot personally get to her-we'll pass over the ultimatum. While they managed to evacuate those simpletons out of Poseidon's reach--they can't escape an army." Apollo smirked a moment before moving his glance to Marius. He cocked a brow a moment. "Does your friend not speak, Discord?"

Now Discord smirked. "My friend? Don't play coy, Apollo. Is he not the spitting image of you?"

Marius looked to both of them, not venturing a comment. Apollo stared at him though, and it made the half-mortal feel rather uncomfortable.

"Discord, I had nothing to do with the conception of this...person. If I'm correct- I do believe this is, Marius-son of Poseidon himself."

In unison, Marius and Discord bellowed in disbelief. "Poseidon?"

Apollo grinned. "Oh come now you two. You didn't honestly think I would be the father? Trust me; the last thing I want is a mortal woman nurturing the fruit of my loins. If he were my son- don't you think this war we're waging on Xena would be a little pointless?"

Discord nodded. "Yeah, I see your point- Poseidon is Zeus' brother-not son. That makes the old guy exempt from the Cronus thing doesn't it?"

Marius puckered his pouty lips. He then smiled deeply and shook his head as the truth of the matter made sense. Not only did it make sense though-he was delighted with the news. "So, my dad is Mr. King of the Oceans? Fantastic!"

Apollo yawned a moment in regards to Marius' excitement. "Yeah, yeah- enough- we must take our places. The birth of Xena's child is nearly at hand."

**Chapter 24**

At the churning base of the Aegean Sea, a maelstrom began to rise from its crystal blue depths. Waves began to hasten with every undulating tide as dark storm clouds began to gather in mass overhead. The water swirled and collided with each rise, before the transparent form of Poseidon rose forth from the exacerbated turbulence.

Although, the never idle waters that made up Poseidon's being continued to swirl up the length of his form, the stern and intimidating stare was crystal clear. Raising the trident completely from the sea's hold, he bellowed so loud as to quiet the thunder that rumbled above, "What matter of business brings you here you traitors?"

As the last word exited watery lips, from the ether stepped Athena, Nike, Hades and Artemis. The looks on their never changing faces where stoic, all except for Athena, whose glare held the most animosity.

"You'll do well to remember, Uncle--that my interests only serve the greater good of Olympus. To call us traitors is a rather hypocritical statement to make. Isn't it your own intention my dear Uncle, to murder an innocent child all for the betterment of yourself? Sounds like treason to me-something father will be most unhappy to learn of upon his ever impending return."

Athena looked to the faces of her compatriots- all nodding and smirking with Athena's assessment of the situation. Hades however stepped forward after this brief gesture and directed Athena out of the way with nothing but the tilt of his chin.

"Brother, what our niece speaks is the truth. You dare to challenge the balance of Olympus all to serve your own gains. Tell me, what would you do with this newfound power? You're bound to the seas as a turtle is bound to its shell!"

At this Poseidon's looming form shook with laughter and spite. He glanced from face to face, noticing Nike and Artemis' stern exteriors along with Athena's and Hades' piercing gazes. Regaining his composure, again he grinned with the utmost delight.

"Yes, I may be bound to the seas, dear brother, but once I gain control over Olympus-that's all this mortal realm will be!"

Before the council could voice their voracious objections, Poseidon sunk down into the depths of the Aegean, a trail of laughter trailing off the wind's breeze.

* * *

Within the dimly lit tavern sat Hercules, Joxer and Amphion. The newly restored Siege had been taken to Xena's room. Her labored vocals could be heard above, yet they remained downstairs. Cyrene had asked they do so. The birth of her child was at hand and what was needed was space. 

Only Amarice had been asked to assist in gathering clean rags and fresh water. Minutes before, the young Amazon had ran from the kitchen and back up the flight of stairs without a word in answer to the questioning gazes that fell upon her as she raced through the area.

Staring at her back, Joxer's eyes held their stance, his mouth hung agape. Seeing her young form disappear in the shadows of the staircase he shook his head and returned to the wooden stool at the table where the other's sat.

"I don't understand why we can't help. We stayed to help." Joxer shook his head again.

Hercules raised a reassuring hand and patted Joxer on the back. "It's alright. I understand-she needs her space-and we need to be here to protect her and the child from the others. That's the best way in which we can help, the only way."

Joxer weakly nodded his head and let a great sigh escape his pouting lips. His eyes wandered over to the pacing form of Aphrodite. A hand was placed in thought upon her face. A look of anticipation etched upon her features held fast.

"Where's Ares! He should be here! The others will be coming soon- I know it. Look outside and see for yourselves! A storm is coming in- it's not nature's way. It's Poseidon- I know it is! Ares, where are you? Why aren't you-"

Before Aphrodite could conclude her rant, she felt herself walk straight into the newly materialized chest of her brother.

"You called? I had to pick something up for Xena." Ares smiled briefly in his cocky fashion as the forms of Autolycus, Gabrielle and Iolaus took shape beside him. The importance of the situation regained its hold. His face fell into a serious glare as he looked about the room at the gathered mortals. "How's Xena doing? Is she alright?"

Aphrodite crossed her arms and smirked a moment. "It's about time! And don't worry bro- your warrior babe is doin' just fine. It looks to be a long labor though. Ugh-all that sweat." She shuddered a moment before continuing with a saddened tone. "But there's a greater urgency- Just look at the conditions outside! It seems as though our Uncle is getting ready to greet your new baby."

Ares glanced a moment toward the windows of the tavern. Rain pelted the glass and the wind had picked up, its cry streaming across the frame of the building. "I'm going to check on Xena now. Give me the dagger, Iolaus."

Iolaus hesitated. The hunter's eyes fell to the beautiful weapon held fast within his grip. He looked to Ares wearily and turned his attention to his best friend.

Hercules looked to his half-brother and rose from his chair, blocking the path to Iolaus. "Ares-you expect us to trust you with it? I think I'll hang on to it. Xena might see something in you-but that doesn't mean the rest of us are willing to see you take hold of something that could garner you power and status in Olympus. All you care about is power and this is the very thing that could assist you in that endeavor."

Ares clenched his jaw and spat. "I do NOT have time for your reservations, Hercules- NOW HAND IT OVER! Xena asked me to get it and so I did- I will NOT allow you to dictate to me about my OWN character!"

While the rest of the group remained simple onlookers, Aphrodite walked over to Hercules and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can trust him, Herc. I do. You might not think he's capable of it- but all he wants to do is protect Xena. How can you deny him that?"

Hercules eyes made a sideways glance to his ethereal sister. He shook his head and with a shuddered sigh he breathed out what was on his mind, "I can deny him that because he denied me the same. My wife- Serena- was taken from me because of the so-called trustworthy bastard! The rest of us can keep watch over Xena ourselves- we don't need him!"

Aphrodite's face fell into a sympathetic gaze. In a quiet semi-whisper she pulled forth the answer. "But, Xena does."

As if on cue-at that very moment from above, a scream echoed out. Its wavering vocal flooded the ears of all in attendance.

"AREEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

All eyes turned upward toward the ceiling. Xena's cry--it was Xena's cry for none other than Ares himself.

A look of frustration and need emanated from his beautiful face as his eyes pleaded for Hercules to comply. The half-mortal lowered his head in defeat and stepped out of the way.

"Give him the dagger, Iolaus." Hercules then stepped directly into Ares' face. "But if you misuse this or hurt Xena- you'll be sorry."

"Uh, here." Iolaus stepped toward Ares and the dagger was passed from hand to hand.

As soon as the hilt of the dagger had reached into his grasp, Ares' form vanished.

* * *

There she was, strewn about the sheets of her bed. Eyes closed and sweat glistening upon her skin in the dim candlelight. Her black hair stuck to her body, serving as a beautiful crown of ebony. Ares eyes never beheld such a beautiful sight. This pulled at his heartstrings but a deep concern and fear still gripped him. 

Ares' arrival into the room startled both Cyrene and Amarice who sat at Xena's bedside. The elder of the two rang out a cloth in cool water, and proceeded to place the rag upon her daughter's head after regaining her composure.

"Ares."

He stepped forward now, his hand reaching for Xena's own. "How is she?"

Cyrene's old blue eyes fluttered toward Amarice. The young Amazon held an uneasy gaze. It was expected. Cyrene was quite sure she looked much the same way herself, perhaps even more so. "Amarice, will you go to my room and gather up some of the linens."

The young girl looked toward the pile of clean rags that sat beside the bed. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Cyrene-"

"Please, Amarice-more linens." The old woman's tone was monotonous.

Hesitantly, the amazon complied. "Um, alright- more linens," she shrugged out. She knew they didn't need "more" linens and this was nothing more than an excuse for her to depart from the room. Amarice didn't like it one bit. Had it been anyone else, even Xena herself, she wouldn't oblige, but this was her mother.

She got up and held an icy glare as she looked over at Ares before going to exit. As she made her way toward the door, she stopped a moment longer and turned. Her mouth parted as though she wanted to say something, but thought better of it and left.

Xena's eyes had remained closed the whole time. The fear that brewed within Ares was now becoming more exacerbated. He looked expectantly up toward Cyrene who emptied the basin and began to refill it with fresh, cool water.

"What's going on, Cyrene?" Ares was notably worried. If the execution of this sentence didn't allude to it, widened brown eyes peering helplessly up did.

She returned to the bed and wiped a lock of hair from Xena's peaceful face, her eyes never leaving the warrior's unconscious form. "My daughter passed out from the pain just after calling out for...for you. She's fine, but the pain is great. It worries me. I realize this is no normal child. The labor will take hours. I can't disguise the fact that I'm truly concerned. For her to pass out this soon into it…I...I just don't know."

Cyrene shook her head in frustrated confusion and her hands dropped to her lap. Ares gulped down, digesting what she had just told him. He looked down at Xena's face and then to her mother. Slowly, he reached for the rag in her hand and took it from her loosened grip. He then dipped the item into the basin of water, rung it out, and placed it upon the woman's face, doting away beads of sweat.

He spoke in deliberated words, perhaps in an attempt to ease his own worry rather than Cyrene's. "Don't worry. After all she's been through-Xena will pull through this as well in perfect harmony and grace."

* * *

Meanwhile, no sooner had the imposing stature of Ares dissipate from the downstairs tavern, than it was replaced with glaring light that caused the mortal onlookers to shield their eyes from its brutal intensity. In the receding glow stepped forth Athena, Hades, Nike and Artemis. 

Joxer's mouth dropped open in awe of seeing these four ethereal beings gathered amongst the humble surroundings of Cyrene's tavern. These were surely unusual circumstances, yet the shock still remained. Joxer suppressed it as best he could, all the while realizing that he wasn't looking the part he played so well. Quickly, he attempted to adjust the homemade armor that hung against his chest, raising his chin, and bringing another hand to rest at the hilt of his sword. Done, he inwardly smiled.

Aphrodite whose slim figure still stood beside her brother, Hercules, smiled in greeting her family. Autolycus simply ran a hand through his moustache in that oh-so-smooth way and Iolaus stepped beside Gabrielle. Amphion had since passed out on the floor. Unlike the others, he had never witnessed such splendor as the immortals that emanated with great power en mass.

Shaking her head, Gabrielle went to care for Amphion's fallen form with a glass of water that had been sitting upon the nearby table where the group had been seated. After making him comfortable in his unconscious state, she returned to Iolaus' side.

Artemis' eyes fell upon the bard- the absent Queen of the Amazons. Indeed, even in her absentee role of leader, she had been instrumental in the Nation's welfare and had thus garnered esteemed status in the immortal's heart.

The dark and glowering Hades stepped forth from the group of Olympians and stated their purpose for their unexpected visit.

"My, what a gathering this has turned out to be. Well, while I see all of you staring in wonderment at our little group, let me explain our purpose. We just came from commiserating with my dear brother, Poseidon. He's all in a tither over these developments as I'm sure you're well aware of. But, as much as I can not blame him for his eager anticipation of the birth-I also cannot allow him the satisfaction of carrying out his plans."

Autolycus cocked a brow at this. "Plans...yeah I suppose you could just call them plans..." He shook his head.

Clearing his dry throat, Hercules now proceeded in voicing a question. "You seem to let on that you all know more than we do at this point. So, what's going on?"

The master of the underworld clasped his hands together in response to Hercules' skilled perception. "Ah, very good nephew- so attuned to the way we Olympians think. Yes, my brother seems to know exactly what he wants upon garnering the power bestowed from the...shall we say...exit- of Xena's child. Imagine a mortal realm submerged beneath the seas. Almost romantic if it weren't so suffocating."

Gabrielle's green eyes bulged wide. Her hands began to rise to her mouth, assessing the news she just heard relayed in such a sarcastic manner. "It would be the end of life as we know it!"

Athena yawned, a long and drawn out yawn, complimented by a pat of the mouth. It was an odd occurrence since Olympians had no need of such mortal actions. "How very perceptive, Gabrielle." A roll of the eyes followed this comment.

Nike leaned into Athena and stifled a laugh.

"Alright, enough of this. We've come to help believe it or not. Smart move in evacuating the town, although you do realize that what Poseidon is really after is still here…Xena…her child," Artemis stated.

"Do you think that he'll still attempt to harm the people of Amphipolis some how?" Gabrielle asked.

Athena chose to answer Gabrielle's question and stepped in front of her sister Artemis to do so. "As I'm sure you're well aware, he's not working alone. Apollo as well as Discord are involved. There are some mortal commanders who are loyal to her. Upon looking at the territory from Olympus- it does appear that some of these very men are working their way toward the valley. To my utter surprise though, I don't foresee them as a threat."

Hercules tilted his head. "What do you mean not a threat? We should get over there now!"

She laughed at this. "Believe it or not, the valley already has protection on the way."

Quietly form the corner Joxer smiled. "You mean you brought in the infamous Army of Athena...um...Athena?"

"Well, infamous-they are. Mine-they certainly are not. Frankly, I only want to see that Poseidon does not gain control of Olympus and of course that the curse of Cronus does not come to fruition. So no, the army is not mine- It's Ares'."

The group, in unison, took a deep, shocked inspired breath upon hearing the news. If they had doubts before in regards to Ares' devotion to protecting Xena and her child, they were eliminated upon hearing this. The only one to maintain any cynicism was Hercules.

"How do we know they aren't there to force the innocents? Perhaps he just wants to blackmail Xena after the birth."

"That is indeed a possibility, Hercules. Frankly, I don't put anything past our brother," Athena chimed in.

Aphrodite, on the other hand, was not one bit amused by these remarks. "ENOUGH! Don't you two get it? Ares LOVES Xena. He's doing all of this for her and their child…THEIR child. Get that through your immortally stubborn heads already, will ya? If you're so leery about the whole thing- why don't you go there to make sure, Herc? I'll take you there myself!"

To this, Hercules nodded. "Actually, Dite- that's not such a bad idea. Iolaus- stay here and keep an eye on things?"

"Of course, buddy!"

Gabrielle looked toward the ceiling. She realized that there was nothing she could do for Xena that Ares, Cyrene and Amarice couldn't provide. Xena would want her to look after her hometown friends and so, she stepped forward. "I'm coming too."

Autolycus looked up and around the faces. "If it's all the same to you- I'm staying here to keep an eye on Xena."

"Hercules- I'd like to go with you and Gabby." Joxer had taken on that romanticized heroic tone and with a confident smile upon his sweet face, slid his sword out of its scabbard.

"I shall stay here within this structure. Although I'm indifferent to Xena herself-I must insure that Poseidon does not retain the upper hand in this. Nike and I will remain here." Athena's eyes moved to Artemis.

"I shall go with my Amazon daughter." The patron of the Amazon Nation then in turn looked to Hades, who answered with a nod of his head, denoting that he would remain at the tavern.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes to break the seriousness of the moment and motioned for Hercules, Gabrielle and Joxer. "C'mon you guys. Let's go kick some baddy-ass."

At that, the group disappeared in a dazzling array of pink and auburn light.

**Chapter 25**

Miles from Amphipolis, the makeshift town stood, protecting the common people from the continuous onslaught of rain. Candles burned brightly from within the shelters of the recently built refuge, their flames bending to the whims of the wind. The moon had long since been overshadowed by the increasingly building mass of blackened storm clouds.

The explosion of light within the area was cause for curiosity from the people. Cautiously a few men armed with common house hold tools, such as shovels and rakes made their way outside to see what the disturbance had been. To their utter relief, it wasn't an attack.

One of the men stepped forward and greeted Hercules with a warm handshake. "Thank goodness it's only you and your friends. You had us all worried for a moment." The gentleman's eyes began to wonder over to the pink clad Aphrodite as well as Artemis. "Um, who are your friends?"

Joxer pushed his way forward and winked at the fellow. "That's Artemis and that's Aphrodite. She and I go way back. Don't we babe?"

"Uh, as if! I'm just here to prove a point to my bro!" She crossed her arms and stuck out her chin in a most arrogant fashion.

Gabrielle sighed. "Excuse him, Aphrodite." The bard then proceeded to point a finger at Joxer and wave it warningly in his face.

"Such patience you demonstrate, Gabrielle. You never cease to make me proud," Artemis conveyed with an amused smirk.

The bystanders all chuckled in unison at the display of snappy comebacks.

One man, Phallos, stepped closer to Hercules. "You left not long ago and now you're back here. Is something wrong? Is it Xena?"

Although the question was pointed to Hercules, Gabrielle felt compelled to jump in and answer for him. She took a step toward Phallos and looked about to the others who stood by awaiting an answer. "Xena has gone into labor. The child's birth is at hand. There's a problem though. While you're all out of reach of the Aegean-Discord has brought together an army."

By this time, women and children had joined the rest of the crowd and upon hearing this news, a small panic began to set in.

"Do we stand a chance!" One person cried out.

"There's no escape!" Another protested.

Hercules raised his hands, attempting to calm the crowd down. "Listen everyone! Another army is on its way here. Ares'."

The crowd began to rise up questions again.

"Ares is bringing an army here?" A shocked woman called out.

The son of Zeus shifted a moment and then proceeded. "Yes, I- I suggest you all wait in your shelters-do NOT come out and fight. We'll take care of it. Ares' army is questionable-"

"Questionable? About what?" Phallos questioned.

Before Hercules could begin to answer, Aphrodite stepped in. "Questionable about...um...what time exactly that they'll get here. Ares sent forth his greatest Generals to protect you all from harm." She shot a look at Hercules and whispered in his ear. "TRUST him."

The hero looked down to the muddy ground. His wet hair slapped at his face as the wind raced through it, bringing with it even more rain to weigh the locks down. He closed his eyes a brief instant before looking back to the faces of the crowd who stood impatiently waiting for more solidified instructions.

"What Aphrodite says is true. The army should be here soon. Again- there is no need for any of you to fight. Stay within your shelters and leave this to us. We'll attempt to head off Discord's army at the northern pass."

Aphrodite spoke again at this point and placed a hand upon Hercules shoulder, whispering quietly in his ear. "I'll stay here with these people. Just incase."

Hercules patted her on the hand in gratitude and once again turned his attention to the people. "If all goes as planned- you all will not even witness a single aspect of this battle- save the noise."

* * *

Those who remained within the tavern, mortal and Olympian alike, sat in quiet contemplation. Amphion had since regained coherency and was sitting along side Iolaus at the table in the corner, unable to do anything but stare at the gathered Olympians who sat by as well. This silence lasted for but a few moments when Hades finally stood and shook his head. 

"As amusing and entertaining as waiting is, I think I shall go back and spend this time with Persephone. Don't worry though, I will return when something finally does occur. My apologies to you all but this sitting around is incredibly tiresome." Hades figure began to dissipate into a warm red glow, but never completely disappeared. After a few influxes of light, he materialized once more with an agitated look upon his face. "Well, well."

Athena's brow rose, "What is it Uncle?"

He breathed out in annoyance. "It seems as though my brother has blocked off the ether. Unless I plan on digging my way down to the Underworld- I'm stuck here with the rest of you mortals." This comment garnered a rather angry glare from Athena, which made Hades smile in mocking. "Oh, and of course my dear nieces."

This prompted her to stand. Athena stomped her foot upon the old wooden floor and stammered out. "FANTASTIC! He's not taking any chances is he?"

Autolycus meekly chuckled to himself. "I don't know- you're the expert on wisdom-what do you think?"

Athena shot Auto a menacing gaze and returned to her seat beside Nike. She was truly perturbed at the moment and breathed in and out with great force.

* * *

Amidst the horrid conditions and black of night the battle was about to ensue. Just as Hercules had foretold, Ares army had arrived. The generals had been briefed by the hero-although the shakable trust he once had had for them since vanished with the heat of the moment being at hand. They were there-they had stated their purpose upon arrival and he forced himself to find faith within these men---these men commissioned by the personification of war himself. 

At the Northern pass they waited. The noises of Discord's army could be heard piling in from the opposite end of the mountainous path. Time was drawing ever closer and Hercules, along with Gabrielle, Joxer and Artemis stood at the head of the immense army of Ares.

"It's time." Gabrielle relayed in a shaking tone of voice.

She'd been in many battles, but this one was meant as a diversion. The bard knew and understood this. The weather caused her skin to goose bump in the cold night's blanket and she moved toward Joxer who stood ready with sword in hand.

"Don't worry Gabby- these guys won't know what hit em when Joxer the Mighty gives them a taste of his steel." Joxer proceeded to cut at the black of night with his weapon.

She smiled meekly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you're right, Joxer."

"Here they come." Artemis' ethereal eyes needed no illumination to see the opposition make their way to the field.

"And so it begins." Hercules turned to the nearest general who sat atop a rain soaked steed. "Make the call to attack."

And so...it began.

The army of Ares leapt forth at the order. Mud kicked high up into the air, propelled from the men's boots and horses' hooves. The dislodged land fell to the ground in heaps of slick earth. The sound of clashing metal and steel echoed throughout the area. Men's cries of agony upon feeling themselves meet a cold and unruly end, cut through and above the howling wind.

Joxer too jumped into the fray, eagerly looking for an opponent, but repeatedly ignored by the enemy who instead sought to take on soldiers who carried the banner of Ares.

Hercules diligently went to work with Gabrielle at his side. Each attacked with great stealth and voracious intensity. Together, they watched one another's back.

Standing away from the seething mass of bloodied men was Artemis. This was not due to fear. No, instead she stood to the back in confusion. Discord had not shown. Artemis surmised that the closing of the ether, which she discovered upon attempting to directly relocate her friends to the northern pass, played a hand in Discord's absence. Yet, she knew this nemesis would find a way. Discord always found a way.

Ares' army was thrice as great in number in comparison to that of the antagonist's. The clash of steel, the cries of anguish, the fall from mortal grace---the night concealed the brutality of war, concealed the carnage, the barbaric animosity. The night's thick blind shrouded the images. It shrouded it all.

No mortal saw as one man impaled the enemy upon their swords. Who was to witness, save the night itself, as another voraciously pulled a dagger across their oppressor's neck?

To greater enhance the fortitude of wrath, Artemis still standing amidst the back of the onslaught, pulled forth her mighty bow. From the leather casing hung against her back she extracted an arrow and readied against the string. Her eyes squinted and with deadly precision she let the instrument fly. Swerving through the currents of wind, the object began to splinter and what was one arrow, was now dozens. They raced through the sky with fiery heads and embarked downward, each finding a mark within the embodiment of antagonists.

Again, the screams and death rattles of men filled the night air and it was becoming all too apparent to Discord's army that they had been sent not to wage victory, but to be sent to slaughter in hopes of a diversion. This new revelation inspired a newly found fear and they faltered back. Deeper and deeper they let their guard down, allowing all the opportunity Ares' proficient legion needed to push them toward their own annihilation.

The commanders of Ares' raised their swords and called out in victory. Their men echoed back the sentiments. War, as they knew him, would be proud.

* * *

The wind howled with forced intensity, crying out into the stark night, portentously. Currents of unceasing rain mixed with the salty waters of the Aegean, which had been carried miles off the sea's coast due to the maelstrom provided courtesy of Poseidon, Master of the Oceans. 

Along the valley's edge, Aphrodite stood against the currents. Her ethereal eyes surveyed the land, the people, and the general atmosphere. Even though she could not feel the cold, her hands ran up the length of her arms in a warming gesture, while pearly white teeth clipped together clumsily.

Although her sight did not span the length of the territory, including the northern pass, Aphrodite had indeed sensed that victory was at hand. She smiled a moment before hearing a rustle in the bushes.

The commoners were safe within their shelters and Aphrodite had no intention on drawing them out of their refuge, especially after Hercules had ordered they remain. So, she herself went to investigate the odd noise.

Peering down into the bush making sure not to allow her hair to become entangled within its grasping limbs, Aphrodite leaned in. It was then that a porcelain hand reached forth, clutching her about the neck. She screamed and lunged backward. Her eyes sealed shut in momentary fear and upon opening them, there upon her, pinning her down-was Discord.

"My, Aphrodite-on your back-as always."

The insult only managed to make her sneer before pushing her oppressor off her form and standing. Aphrodite began to smooth her hair and once she felt satisfied that each strand was in place, put her hands on her sides and stuck out her chin, "At least I'm not the one who's regularly on all fours you, skank!"

Discord sarcastically pouted. She began to circle Aphrodite as a predator eyes its prey. "Tsk, tsk. Listen you bimbo. Your buddies might have defeated my troops back at the pass-but the battle served its purpose anyway! There's no way you idiots can win now!"

"Ugh, and just WHAT is that s'posed to mean you heartless wench? And another thing! Just how in Olympus did you get here? The ether's been closed!" Aphrodite moved to stand directly in front of her nemesis.

Discord eyed her fingernails a moment before looking Dite straight in the eye. She always did like to toy with her. "Well, let's see. While I'm here distracting you...and essentially pending a threat to these good-for-nothing commoners- Jerkules and the rest of the do-gooder gang are preoccupied over at the northern end of the valley. Plus, the ether is closed- with my 'friends' on their way to get Xena- you all won't be able to get there in time. Meanwhile- dear old uncle will be adding a little more to the plate." Discord winked at Aphrodite. "Oh, and as far as me getting here- let's just say I was dropped off."

Aphrodite shook her head in anger. "Apollo."

"Well, well, you CAN use your brain!"

"Skank!"

"Bitch"

"What's that-a wall? NO, it's Discord's chest!"

"You dumb bitch!"

At this point Aphrodite smirked. "You already used that one."

Discord sneered and lunged at Dite. It was a catfight the like of which was both frightening yet comical at the same time. Both being who they were, this battle of name calling, obscenities and hair pulling didn't appear to be ending anytime soon.

**Chapter 26**

Elsewhere, throughout the duration of the battle, Ares had remained by Xena's side within her room. The sweat that had once poured from her body had long since been wiped away and her skin cooled to a normal temperature. The warrior's eyes remain closed however. She was unconscious. With compassionate caresses he held her hand and traced the length of her arm with the fingertips of his other.

Siege lay at the foot of Xena's bed, unmoving. The dog's head was resting upon his forelegs, eyes lazily shut.

Cyrene who remained in the room, propped upon a chair had never witnessed something such as this. It was hard to decipher if something was truly not right or if this strange delivery was due in part to the child's parentage. Was it Ares' fatherhood that made the difference? Surely, no mortal woman would begin labor only to pass out very soon after as if the child had simply changed its mind about being introduced into the world.

Sitting across the room was Amarice. She kept looking about from person to person. Each time her eyes fell upon Ares, she grimaced. She wanted to blame him for Xena's incoherent condition. She wanted to blame him for the predicament that her mentor was being put through. She bit her lip and began to kick her leg about as it rested across her other. Restlessly the Amazon also began to tap upon the dresser she was seated next too, only causing Cyrene look upon her with a questioning gaze.

"Amarice?"

The girl halted all actions and sat up straight. "I'm uh...sorry Cyrene. I'm just worried. Frankly, I don't think it really helps Xena for him to be here either." She lifted her chin in Ares' general direction.

He turned and scowled a moment. This mortal girl was making presumptions about what was and was not good for Xena. He quietly shot back at her. "You insolent little girl- you know NOTHING about us. She needs me."

"She needs you about as much as-" Amarice began to lean out of her chair as if she were about to lunge herself across the room.

Cyrene closed her eyes a moment and raised her hands. "Enough. What my daughter needs is rest." She then turned her attention to the Amazon who had since reclined back down in her chair. "Amarice, I appreciate your concern for Xena but she herself called for Ares."

He looked back down to the warrior and deeply sighed. "She'll pull through. I know she will." Ares ran a hand through Xena's black tresses and smiled.

The tension of the room was broke by the faint knocking upon the door. All eyes looked up. Cyrene put down the glass of water she had been sipping on and stood. After smoothing down her apron, she walked to the door, and opened it just a crack.

"Yes?"

"It's just me, Cyrene. The tension downstairs is...well...tense. I was wondering how Xena is. Can I come in?"

She looked about the room, at Ares' questioning gaze and tilted her head slightly before opening the door. "Ok, Auto- just be quiet. She's resting."

He stepped into the room and looked around the place. Seeing Ares at Xena's side caused the king of thieves to suck up on his bottom lip. He couldn't fathom how those two had created this child-together-willingly. Auto stepped toward the bed and gazed upon Xena's peaceful face.

"She looks pleasant for a woman in labor."

Ares shifted his weight upon the bed causing the old wood to creak a bit with the pressure. "Yes...she does."

Cyrene moved about in her seat and then stood. "Guys- I don't think she's going to be waking up anytime soon. If I'm to be of any use to my daughter, I need to eat something. Will you watch her and MAKE SURE you call for me if she even bats an eyelash?"

In unison, both Ares and Autolycus both muttered. "Yes"

In a deep breath of relief, Cyrene nodded her head. "Thank you. Amarice? Please come with me- you need to eat as well if you're to be of any help."

The Amazon hesitated a moment. "Are you sure you want me to leave Xena alone-"

"She'll be fine. Please- let's go." Cyrene raised her arm out to Amarice, who stood and together they left the room.

If Autolycus had thought the tension to be unnerving downstairs, it was nearly unbearable now. He stared from Ares to Xena, Xena to Ares. He didn't want to put the name to it, but he couldn't help it. Auto, was jealous. The pair was by all accounts a beautiful match, both with their black as night hair, stunning features, and noble stature, even so-the King of Thieves was not convinced of their love.

Autolycus took a seat, the very seat Cyrene had just minutes before sat in and reclined. He ran a hand down the length of his thigh and let out a sigh. He hated silence and save for the pounding rain and wind against the window, not a sound was uttered. He looked back toward Ares whose back was turned and he attempted to break the desolate atmosphere with conversation.

"So, uh- what about that Cyrene- quite a gal eh? Musta broke all the hearts when she was younger."

Ares remained silent for a moment before turning his head. "Yeah, I like Cyrene-she's very pragmatic." And then he turned away.

Again, silence overtook the room and Autolycus once again became uneasy. He puckered his lips and nodded silently to himself. He couldn't bear it-he had to try to engage more talk. "Your family…quite interesting folks. Holidays must be rather intriguing on Olympus."

"Oh? Yeah...my family...riot..." Again, Ares focused upon Xena.

Autolycus finally decided to do what moments before he had told himself not to. He stood and walked over to the foot of the bed, careful to mind Siege who still rested at the spot, placed his hands upon the wooden board and looked at Ares.

"So, you love her?"

The question prompted an immediate reaction. Ares turned around and cocked his head. "Yes, I do."

The answer was simple and direct. Auto pushed out his chin and again nodded in silent contemplation. He raised a hand to his neatly trimmed moustache and ran a finger across it. "She loves you too, then?"

This particular question caused Ares to look back to Xena's unconscious form a moment. He pushed out a breath and then turned back. "As much as I might not deserve it, she says she does."

Ares' answer made Autolycus close his eyes and bow his head. He now knew that any chance he had so greedily kept as plausible in his mind was now gone. For years, he desired the warrior princess' attention. At first he saw it more as a challenging conquest, but these past few weeks had shown him that it was much more. Now, that hope was gone. He knew Xena wasn't the type to throw about declarations of love, that she must indeed feel a fire in her heart burning for no one else, but Ares.

"That's…I..." The King of Thieves words trailed off as his hands fell to his sides.

Ares raised a brow and then looked toward Autolycus. "I know-you care for her--more than you allow yourself to say. I can't blame you--she's managed to claim the God of War's heart and you are a mere mortal man."

Auto chuckled half-heartedly. "True, except there's nothing mere about me." He proceeded to again run a hand over his moustache. "Funny, I never thought you and I would or could talk in a manner such as this. Especially after that whole fiasco with Discord, the chicken- You remember- happened a few years ago?"

Ares grinned wildly, "OH yes, I remember! Um, sorry about that whole thing. It um...was all in good fun."

"Fun...yeeaah I guess you could call it that…Thanks for the apology, Ares." The two exchanged glances before both laughed once more. Soon, however, Ares' chortle quieted as his eyes fell back onto Xena. Auto thought it necessary to voice some encouraging words. "She's going to be alright, y'know. If there's one thing I DO know about Xena-it's that she always wins."

Ares nodded. "Yes. She always does."

Silence again overtook the scene, but it was quick to flee. Siege, who had continued to be all but invisible throughout the duration of time now raised his regal head and cocked an ear. Autolycus peered down at the animal that suddenly stood and arched his back.

"Whoa-what's with the dog?" Auto extended a hand toward the war dog and calmly spoke, "Whatsa matter boy?"

Before the King of Thieves knew what hit him, Siege barreled forward knocking the man off his feet and to the floor in a loud thump.

Ares raised a brow.

"It's alright- I'm ok!" Auto began to stand.

Siege had wandered to the door, jumping upon the smooth surface, running his claws upon the wood. A deep growl began to emanate from the animal's jugular as he continued to scrape at the panel.

Ares knew this action was portentous. His eyes raced across Xena's form and then jetted toward, Autolycus. He slowly made his way off the bed so as not to disturb Xena.

"Something's wrong."

He made his way to the door where Siege continued to demand freedom from the room and opened it. The massive dog raced out and it was then that urgency overtook Ares' own being. Again, the Olympian's eyes took in Xena's unconscious form and his mouth fell agape as though he were at a loss for words.

There he stood underneath the entrance to the room. He made a speedy decision. "Autolycus- I need you to WATCH her!" The order crawled from Ares' throat with a hoarse consistency. He desperately wanted to stay at her side, but knew he must curtail any attack.

The King of Thieves stood in what almost could be construed as shock in finding Ares asking such an important thing of him. He nodded his head in compliance and in the most courageous tone he could muster uttered. "No harm will come to her."

Ares breathed out in gratitude and with one last sideways glance at the warrior, left the room in flustered urgency.

* * *

"To get to the other side!" Iolaus, whose hands were complimenting the monologue, chuckled. He looked about the room in expectation, waiting for the others to follow his lead. "Dontcha get it? Why did...cross the road...oh come on!--It's funny!" Seeing the not amused response, (not amused except for the inward laugh that Amphion made) he lowered his hands proceeded by a shake of the head. "You Olympians-no sense of humor." 

Hades exchanged a brief look with Athena, and mumbled under his breath.

Iolaus turned to Amphion, the expression on his face denoting a, 'can you believe these guys' message. He opened his mouth to voice this quip, but before a single syllable could be uttered, the sound of Siege's large body racing down the stairs caught everyone's attention.

The great war dog hurled himself down the rest of the stairwell, nearly bumping into Cyrene and Amarice who were just making their way from the kitchen. They hurriedly raised their plates of food above their heads in an attempt to keep the reheated beef stew from falling to the wooden floor.

"What in Tarta-" Cyrene's questioning gasp was cut short as she again had to dodge the path of an oncoming force. Only this time, it was Ares.

He abruptly came to a halt while Siege began to circle about the exit, growling with unease. Ares grasped Cyrene by the shoulders. "Take Amarice and go back upstairs- WATCH Xena!"

Cyrene's mouth dropped open and she nodded her head. She hastily threw her plate upon the nearby bar and took the young Amazon by the hand and did as told.

Athena cocked her brow and slowly stood Nike at her side. She pouted her lips, crossed her arms and extended her chin. "They're here-aren't they?"

Iolaus and Amphion exchanged brief glances of troublesome expectation and Hades turned in his seat with a patient stare.

Ares faced took on a cold expression. One filled with ruthless abandon. "Yes, they're here. I need you all to come with me NOW!"

"As if I would take orders from YOU!" Athena shot back with disobedience. "I'm still not convinced you aren't looking to benefit from this whole ordeal yourself."

Athena held an icy glare unmoving from Ares' own. He clenched his jaw and finally broke the stalemate. Lunging at his ethereal sister, he felt Hades gloved hand come up and resist his oncoming charge. The master of the Underworld's other hand was fixed upon Athena's shoulder, also restricting her from stepping closer, for she too had made a move to strike.

"Both of you stop this!"

Athena sneered and pushed further against her uncle's hand. "He will betray us!"

Ruffling her wings, Nike crossed her arms. "Yes, Hades- how do you know he can be trusted? He may very well lead us out into the night all the while playing us for fools."

Ares bit at his bottom lip and shook his head with ravenous displeasure. He extended his arm up over Hades' own and pointed a finger directly toward Athena's askance facade. "You do well to remember that Olympus is at stake too! If Poseidon wins, we're ALL forfeit!"

Athena slapped Ares' hand away with an admonishing glare. "And in the meantime we help you in becoming supreme sovereign? I don't think so! We do this on MY terms." She stepped back from Hades grasp, never shifting her eyes from Ares'. "Come now Nike, time to put this matter to rest."

"Yes, Athena." The winged messenger stretched her wings a moment and took a step toward her mentor. "Whenever you're ready."

Ares sneered at the display of poignancy. He lowered his gaze onto Hades' hand still firmly planted against his shoulder and with both arms coming up from below, swiped it from him. "You contumacious, self-righteous-"

Athena rolled her eyes and interrupted, "Yes, that's the Ares I know, a complete ball of antagonistic unpleasantness just waiting to be set-off." She stepped close to the infuriated Olympian and flashed a patronizing smile. "We don't have time for this- so...after you...brother." She raised her arm out as if to invite Ares to proceed.

He lowered his black lashes down over tumultuous brown eyes and flared his nostrils. "FINE!" He moved his gaze to Iolaus and Amphion. "You two- lets go."

Both men stood and exchanged troubled glances.

Ares turned and made his way through the tavern's door. Immediately the wind and rain made their case as they washed over the exiting group. Siege let loose a forewarning howl. It was if the animal knew that he had successfully managed to rally forces after alerting them to danger. Dark eyes roamed about a moment, before the war dog ran back within the tavern to proceed with the duty of serving as Xena's guardian and protector.

Ares furrowed his brows watching the large animal reenter and continued down the steps into the street. Upon setting first foot down, he lowered his head in a brief moment's shock. The once dusty path was flooded with water. Ethereal eyes were still keen even in these portentous conditions and below the water's surface; he could see fish swimming along this main road of Amphipolis.

Looking back at those behind him, Ares took a deep breath. He lowered his second foot into the watery street and proceeded.

There they all stood, the Aegean's swill swirling about their legs, ever rising with each moment. It was an unnatural occurrence and thus, even the Olympians were unprotected against the rain's incessant fall. It streamed over Ares' head, cascading down his muscular chest. He wiped his face, removing idle drops from thick eyelashes and once again looked back.

Iolaus and Amphion stood side-by-side, trying desperately to see against the will of the moon-less night. The latter of the two jumped a moment, feeling something briefly rub up against his leg.

Athena smirked. "Easy. Tis just a fish."

The mortal man breathed out in relief. He was a mere barkeep at a humble establishment and felt so very out of place within this present company. Yet, Amphion always romanticized about being a hero. It was one of the reasons he admired Xena so much. Here was his chance at proving himself as one. He ran a hand through his soaked brown hair and tried to regain composure.

Iolaus put a hand on his shoulder, silently showing support.

Meanwhile, Hades frowned. Raising both hands to his head, he adjusted his crown and wiped his brow. "How very dismal this all is. I can't say it has ever rained on me and I'm not too fond of it doing so now."

Ares was about to respond to Hades' displeased comment, but stopped short as his eyes caught sight of burning flame piercing through the dense blackened clouds overhead.

Iolaus stepped forward, also spotting this. "Um…Guys...What's that?"

In unison, all Olympians chimed in with the answer.

"Apollo."

Their eyes returned to the descending ball of flame. As it built up momentum and began to fall from the sky, the true nature of its shape came into focus. The fiery shapes of Apollo's horses became clear, pulling behind the glorious chariot encrusted with jewels and laden with the weight of not one, but two entities.

The first was Apollo himself, a crest of fire atop his golden helmet, reins in hand, a look of sheer determination upon his handsome face. His lips held fast in an upturned smirk, chin lowered toward his chest causing his eyes to roll up into a most intimidating glare accentuated by black brows that arched in sardonic delight.

The second passenger was a man whom no one standing in the street below recognized except for one. Iolaus bared his teeth and clenched his jaw. "Marius" he muttered out in complete abhorrence.

Nike's brows furrowed a moment. "Marius?"

"Yeah, he's as strong as Hercules, but not even an iota of good human qualities." Iolaus put his hands on his hips and spit to the side after concluding his sentence.

Athena's eyes lowered. "As strong as Hercules, you say? Well then-looks like he just might be a member of the family..."

The rain poured down over Ares' face as he raised a hand to quiet the group. "Get ready, here they come." He placed a hand upon the hilt of his sword and got in battle stance.

Apollo's mighty arms began to reign in the two horses that burned bright in contrast against the black of night. As each hoof submerged in water, steam fused from the union, yet the fire never submitted to the tide. Their eyes glowed with blue flame as the animals snorted and pawed at the ground below.

Their master turned to his compatriot. Placing the reins down and cocking his head he spoke with much amusement. "The soiree looks as though it's ready to begin."

Athena shot Apollo an unimpressed look. "You honestly think that you'll be able to get past all of us, brother?"

He smiled back, a great intensity in his eyes. "With a little help, yes-yes I do." Apollo and Marius stepped out of the chariot to the elevated porch of an establishment across the street. The aforementioned, ordered the fiery animals to go and so they did, ascending to the sky and illuminating it with their contorting bodies.

The water swirling below began to rise even further. With great speed it grew, inching up past the knee to the upper thigh. In the middle of the street the water churned tumultuously, becoming frothy with each raging turn amidst the circumference of the funnel, until suddenly it inverted skyward. There before them all was Poseidon.

He swung his trident out and over, managing to hook Athena, Nike and even Hades within the prongs. Nike gasped in pain, her hands clutching the water slick surface of the trident. Athena grunted from the force as well, her blue eyes like cold steel, her mouth agape. Hades looked upward toward the immense form of his brother. Clenching his teeth he arched his head back trying to free himself from the prong.

Poseidon however, had other plans. He grasped the trident with both of his water-imbued hands and with great force, swung the staff through the air, launching the three from its grasp. They flew through the sky and landed beneath the still rising waters of the Aegean.

Ares looked on in disbelief as Poseidon turned back to face him. He once again began to lift his trident, only this time he prepared to drive it down into the water itself. Ares shot a glance to the mortal men who still remained behind him and shouted. "GET OUT OF THE WATER!"

Poseidon, hearing Ares' fore warning of impending attack, grunted in anger. He brought down his giant arm and swiped his nephew into the side of the stables. Upon impact, Ares felt his body meet with the solid resistance of the wall, causing his shoulders to curl up as he slid down the length of it, landing in a nearby cart.

Iolaus and Amphion looked back at one another with fearful eyes as both men started back toward the steps of the tavern, but Iolaus fell. Amphion, reacting with only instinct to guide him, ran back into the water and clutching Iolaus' gauntlets, he pushed the blonde haired man in front of himself and with a hand on his back helped him to the steps.

Iolaus leapt from the water and extended his hands to help Amphion. It was at this moment that Poseidon thrust downward the mighty trident. Rippling blue energy began to race across the water's currents as lightning does the sky. The water bubbled over, being seared by pure intensity.

Amphion, who had been so close to safety, felt his body overtaken by the force. His mouth parted open as the currents raced up and down through him. The barkeep's eyes rolled up into the head, blood began to pour from his mouth. Iolaus stared on in shock as Amphion's body fell rigid into the water below, dead fish floating on the surface.

Poseidon set his glowing orbs onto Iolaus now and poised to strike out at the mortal. Just as he was about to unleash his fury, Ares let loose a bolt from his cupped hand. It hit the aggressor causing him to momentarily lapse backward.

Iolaus breathed out in momentary relief.

Apollo and Marius raced from across the street toward the tavern. With pleading, Ares flashed his gaze backward to the immerging group of Athena, Nike and Hades.

"HOLD POSEIDON OFF!"

Taking his cue, the three Olympians clasped hands as a dazzling light began to emanate from the trio. It electrified forth, causing Poseidon's watery form to stiffen as though he were bound by it. Joined in force, it was a simple endeavor to accomplish. Their prisoner struggled against the unseen bonds to no avail.

Athena looked back toward Ares and called out, "In the tavern, Nike's satchel."

Ares lunged from the cart he had been standing on into the water below, trudging toward his brother and the half-mortal. Unknown to his comrades, he had his own means of protection. He reached into his gauntlet and pulled forth the Dagger of Helios, murder in his eyes. A malicious intent seethed through his core. Snarling as if an animalistic predator, his white teeth gleamed.

"Where do you think you two are going," he spat.

Apollo, nearly to the entrance of the tavern turned and once again, that sardonic facetious and downright cocky grin scrawled across his smooth face. "I just thought our dear cousin, Marius and I would go and check in on your little bitch."

"Cousin?"

"Yes cousin. You see brother, Marius is none other than Poseidon's son."

The aforementioned took a step closer to his compatriot and playfully waved. He tilted his head to Apollo's ear and whispered. "Oh look, he's going to try and take us on with a dagger." He then shot Ares an incredulous look. "Somehow, I thought that the God of War would be a bit more intimidating..."

A deep brewing laugh fueled by vengeful thoughts began to simmer within his chest. The scowl he had on his face contorted into a discontenting smile as his chin lowered, exposing the whites of his eyes.

"Well then, cousin. I think it's time I got to know you--since your time here will be brief." Ares ran a hand malevolently across the weapon, smirking. "Oh, by the way-this is no ordinary dagger." He turned his focus to Apollo, his features icing over. "Look familiar?"

Apollo gasped under his breath. "The dagger of Helios!"

"Yeah so?" Marius shrugged his shoulders.

"YOU IDIOT! The dagger of Helios can kill an Olympian!" Apollo shook the man as he yelled out.

Ares smiled and bobbed a finger at Apollo. "That's riiiiight." Seeing the immortal take a small step back in fear, brown eyes fell chillingly to Marius. "Did you get a chance to bond with your dear old dad, yet?"

The man wearily looked to Apollo for some sort of help, but found only a blank stare. Marius, now feeling somewhat isolated, lowered his brows as he took a deep breath. "Yessss...before we came here. Why?"

Nonchalantly, Ares shrugged. If Marius was too inept to understand what he'd gotten himself into, it was time to offer an answer. He knew it was one that this newfound cousin would not like to hear. "Because, that's the last chance you'll ever get!"

Tired of toying around, Ares raised the dagger in his hand and charged after Marius, ready to strike.

The brawny man stayed in place. He was idle from shock and watched on as Ares came closer. Apollo, however, was not one for freezing and quickly a ball of fire grew within his grasp. With expediency he hurled the orb, knocking the dagger from Ares' hand and into the water below.

Iolaus took in the sight, and before he knew what he was doing, the hunter threw himself onto Marius' back. He pummeled from above with hands and feet trying with great valor to bring the man down.

Ares, who had but for a minute been caught off guard by losing the dagger, made a quick decision, forced on him by the present situation. Apollo was making his way toward the entrance. Ares launched a ball of energy, hitting him square in the leg, causing the intruder to fall off the steps and back into the street.

Marius however, had since thrown Iolaus from his shoulders and the two decked it out fist to face. The smaller of the two held his own. He felt impact after impact crash into his jaw and was bleeding from the mouth, yet he continued to fend off the brute. Kicking out with his right leg, Iolaus forced Marius backward. He fell directly on top of Apollo who begrudgingly threw him off as he pushed himself out of the water.

As soon as he planted both feet down and stood upright, Apollo swung his arm from behind, another sphere of flame racing from his hand. Ares saw this coming and leapt skyward, curling himself into a tight ball and flipping forward. He landed directly in front of his brother and backhanded him with all his might, causing Apollo to fly backward into the nearby wall.

He stumbled forward from the backlash as Ares proceeded forward, drawing his sword as he reached for his fiery own. In the black of night, under a moon-less sky their swords clashed. Sparks and flames ignited on impact. Ares lunged down swiping at Apollo's knees, which was averted by a prompt jump in the air, followed by a flip. His opponent now behind, he felt a kick to the back sending him flying forward.

While regaining his footing, Apollo took the opportunity to reach the entrance to the tavern. Ares grimaced and followed suit, angst contorting his face.

Once inside, brown eyes caught sight of Nike's satchel sitting upon one of the wooden tables. As Apollo made his way to the stairwell, Ares eyes closed a moment as his hands came together. A bright glowing sphere began to take shape, sizzling with pulsating blue energy. He opened his eyes, the brown orbs now gone leaving nothing but glazed white. With formidable intensity, Ares growled, launching the sphere from his hands. It traveled through the air with great force, crashing down upon Apollo.

The heat raced through the immortal's body, knocking him out. His ethereal body fell to the floor.

Ares' closed his eyes once more and upon reopening, they were returned to their former state. He jetted over to the satchel and reached inside. Feeling the contents held within, his brows furrowed. Ares grasped the item and pulled it out and smirked.

"Manacles made by Hephaestus-how convenient."

Quickly, he made his way toward Apollo's unconscious form. Taking the fallen powers hands, the personification of war bound his nemesis' hands behind his back. But these manacles had yet another binding feature. A long chain trailed from between the two cuffs, offering another set. Apollo's hands already behind his back, Ares pushed the immortal on his stomach and bound his ankles as well.

Satisfied with his work, Ares turned back toward the doorway of the tavern. The door, which had, since been all but taken off, was open and through it, the struggling figures of Iolaus and Marius could be seen. He grunted and moved to assist the mortal against his foe.

"Alright, cousin. You're next."

Marius, who had a hold of Iolaus by the throat, looked up. Iolaus struggled against him, using his arms to steadying himself on the brute's gauntlets and kicked him in the stomach. The impact caused Marius to release his grip and dropped Iolaus to the ground.

Ares wound up, a glowing orb appeared in his hand. He threw it with ease and grinned as it hit its intended mark. Marius flew skyward before falling under the rising waters that flooded the street.

The Olympian smiled in delight at his superiority and moved to the spot that Marius had landed. Ares reached a hand under the water, feeling the scruff of hair; he clutched it and pulled the man up by the locks.

Poseidon, still bound by the combined forces of Athena, Nike and Hades, grunted in dissatisfaction. The son that he had just come to know was in great peril. It wasn't that Poseidon even cared so much about the man, but rather that Marius was something he claimed as property.

Ares moved to turn Marius around to face him. The man's wet hair clung to his brow, his eyes mostly covered. Mouth hung agape, rapidly taking in air, rain raced down his face and onto his lips.

Feeling the ever-impending triumph at hand, Ares grinned. It was then that Marius swung his arm from behind his back, a primal scream reverberating from his throat. Ares saw the hand come upward; a deadly weapon poised to strike…the Dagger of Helios.

He reacted with haste, caught Marius' arm by the wrist and with his Olympic strength forced the appendage backward. Hearing the bone break and seeing it rip through muscle and skin, Ares, with a rage so few had ever seen, forced Marius' hand and thus, plunged the dagger into the upstart's heart.

He looked down to the hilt protruding from his chest. Blood streamed from the wound and slid down the length of his upper body as the rain pelted down upon it. A shuddering gasp escaped his lips.

Marius' legs began to weaken as he slowly began to slide downward. His blue eyes fixated toward the dense black clouds above. The braggadocio of them began to fade, leaving an incredulous stare. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe he, with all of the strength he possessed all of those he had murdered; Marius couldn't comprehend that he'd just been snuffed out as well.

Ares stared on with the rage still burning behind dark eyes. His jaw was clenched, nostrils flared, chest moving rhythmically with every breath he took.

Poseidon cried out with fury. The sound alone was enough to start a chain reaction. The flooding waters churned upward in a large wave that crashed down upon the trio binding him. Athena and Hades stood their ground, but Nike's legs submitted to the tide, thrusting her backward a few steps. Only a few steps it might have been, but it was all the time Poseidon needed, for in that instant the concentrated power wavered and he brought down his mighty trident. It shook the foundation of the street below causing the other two to fall.

Ares remained upright and reached down before him. Placing a foot upon Marius' dead body he pulled forth the dagger and extended his hand.

"POSEIDON! Back down unless you want to end up like your son!"

"You dare defy me?" The water imbued being rose the trident high in the air and went to swing it down.

Ares braced himself for the impending impact when suddenly Poseidon's arm froze in place.

"What the-" Ares' question was cut short as a brilliantly spectacular spectrum of light cascaded down.

The light shifted and wavered till finally transforming into the ethereal bodies of Zeus and Hera.

As the forms of Zeus and Hera came into view, the pair looked every bit the divine royal couple they were.

The King of the Gods had existed for many millennia, which accounted for the snowy white color of his shoulder length wavy hair and his neatly trimmed moustache and beard. But the smoothness of his olive colored skin gave him a youthful appearance. He was dressed in a shimmering gold robe.

The Queen of the Gods stood by her husband's side, radiating an elegance that surpassed any known to man or god. Her dark brown tresses were pulled back from her face and flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She was dressed in a shimmering blue and green gown, the bodice decorated with the tail feathers of her favorite bird---the peacock. Her eyes were a pale blue that seemed almost white as they gazed at the scene around them.

The torrential rains did not dampen their divine radiance as it pelted and soaked everyone and everything around them.

Despite all the heartache and trouble the royal pair had caused his friend, Iolaus' mouth slightly hung open in awe at being in their presence.

Ares had been at a loss for words upon the unexpected arrival of his parents---the royal couple was not expected back for at least a century. But he was pleased to see them which was displayed by the broad grin gracing his lips. "Your timing is impeccable."

The God of the Sea was not pleased that the royal couple had halted his actions directed at their war god son. "What is the meaning of this brother?" Poseidon growled. "Release me NOW!" The god's towering water form violently struggled against the invisible force preventing him from using his powerful trident against Ares.

"You will be set free all in good time, Poseidon." Zeus fixed his brother under the gaze of a penetrating stare. "But first a decision must be made as to how you should be PUNISHED for your attempted overthrow of my reign!"

"Punish ME? Ha…it is your son that should be punished!" Poseidon glared down at Ares before turning his gaze toward his brother once gain. "With your absence, he was up to his same ol' schemes of trying to grab all the power for himself…"

"Ares is not the guilty party here!" Hera abruptly cut off the sea god, coming to the defense of her favorite child. The large god's lips parted to issue a counter to her claim when she cut him off again. "You can't dispute my words, Poseidon. We know all about the triumvirate of TREASON between you, Apollo and Discord…and your plans to turn the earth into a water world ruled by YOU!"

Upon hearing his mother's words, relief was visible on Ares' face. His fellow gods, Athena, Hades and Nike had looks of relief. The three had recovered from their toss into the sea and now stood by his side watching the verbal exchange between the royal couple and Poseidon.

Iolaus too was pleased with the turn of events. Since he was the only mortal present, he silently watched on the sidelines.

The god of the Sea was the only one present not the least bit pleased with the turn of events. Since the royal couple obviously knew all the details of his recent actions, there was no way he could deny them. He angrily grumbled under his breath. "What are you two doing back here anyway? We were all told that you would be on your second honeymoon for at least a century!"

"Ah, yes, my lovely wife and I did plan a century long second honeymoon," Zeus admitted. "But knowing the inclination of certain family members and their desire for power, we kept in contact with Demeter who was instructed to inform us if such circumstances arose that required our presence."

The god of the sea mumbled some obscenities about his interfering sister Demeter as the Queen of the Gods took over speaking from her husband.

"Persephone wisely informed her mother of your acts of treason, Poseidon! She knew Hades and the other gods were trying to stop you and figured they could use some help."

"Ah, that's just like my Persephone." Hades had a proud smile on his face.

Poseidon always was known for having a short-temper and with the disruptions of his plans; all in attendance could feel the anger emanating from his towering water form and hear it in his voice when he spoke.

"All right brother, you may have squelched my attempt to depose you as King of Olympus but there is another threat and not only to you but all of the gods and mortals alike!" Poseidon's eyes were blazing with rage as he turned his burning gaze from his brother to his nephew. "Your son's mortal lover is as we speak about to give birth to the child Cronus foretold would spell our DOOM!" Poseidon turned his gaze from Ares and back to his brother, staring hard at his face. "The child MUST die!"

"Poseidon is WRONG…the child is NOT a threat to us!" Ares quickly interjected, coming to the defense of his soon to be born baby.

"Ares is right, Father," Athena stated in a calm voice. "The coming of this child does not necessarily mean our doom."

"And what is your basis for reaching this conclusion…oh wise niece of mine," Poseidon huffed with biting sarcasm. Athena and everyone else had no answer for the sea god and remained silent. "There is NO basis or wisdom involved. You and the others have nothing but a hunch…and with this you are willing to risk all of Olympus?"

All who opposed Poseidon's intentions immediately started talking at once, denouncing the sea god.

"Silence!" Zeus shouted. His face creased with irritation over the incessant chatter.

All in attendance immediately went silent. The only sound now heard was that of the falling rain.

Hera glanced over at Ares and saw the desperation and worry in his eyes. "You have nothing to fear my son. No harm will come to your child."

A wave of relief washed over Ares' whole being upon hearing his mother's words.

Athena, Hades, Nike and Iolaus were also relieved which showed in the smiles on their faces.

But Poseidon was not at all happy upon hearing Hera's words. He gazed down at his brother standing before him. "And I guess you share your wife's sentiments regarding this matter?"

"Yes brother, I do," Zeus said firmly, putting an arm around his wife's waist.

"What has happened to you two?" Poseidon shook his head in disgust as he glared at the royal couple. "This reconciliation has made you both weak…just because you can't bear to lose another son to this wretched curse, you will condemn us ALL?"

"Another son?" Ares was surprised to hear this startling revelation. He stared at his parents, prepared to grill them for answers regarding what the sea god had just said when Hades decided it was time to silence the sea god.

"All right Poseidon, that's enough out of you!"

"On the contrary brother, I am only getting started." Poseidon set his gaze on the royal couple again. "Now, I can understand Hera's apprehension because she has always had a good relationship with Ares but not you Zeus…this time should be far more easier…unlike your relationship with Galen, you and Ares have never gotten along…"

"SILENCE!" Zeus had a threatening look in his eyes that his brother took very seriously and immediately fell silent.

With his father having silenced his uncle from saying another word, Ares was now determined to get to the bottom of this startling revelation and turned to his parents once again. "I want to know what Poseidon meant about this not being the first time you had to deal with the Curse of Cronus and about Galen…this other son."

Zeus and Hera had looks of regret on their faces as they bowed their heads and remained silent.

Ares glanced at the other gods in attendance. By the looks on the faces of Artemis and Nike, they were just as stunned, as he was to hear Poseidon's revelation. But Hades and Athena had looks identical to Zeus and Hera indicating they also knew the event to which the sea god referred.

The continued silence was causing anger to rise in the war god. "Look, this stupid curse has put my child's life in danger…and it's obvious some of you know things about this curse that I don't." Ares let his gaze wander over Zeus, Hera, Athena and Hades. "I have a right to know what it is and I demand that one of you tell me NOW!"

"You are right Ares." Hera stepped forward and approached her son. "You do have a right to know and I will tell you." The Queen of the Gods bowed her head for a moment to collect her thoughts then her blue eyes were fixed on the face of her favorite child. "You are not our first born son. There was another born a couple centuries before you and as you have just learned his name was Galen."

After hearing his mother's confession, Ares had a surprised look on his face that mirrored the faces of Artemis, Nike and Iolaus.

"This can't be true. I had an older brother named Galen? Why was I never told about him? And where is he now? The war god looked to his father, his uncle and his older sister ---- the expressions on their faces conveying that Hera did indeed speak the truth. Ares gazed at his mother once again, his eyes imploring her to continue, make him understand how something this monumental had been kept from him. "Mother please, I need to know." Ares gently placed his hands on his mother's delicate shoulders. But she still issued no response and only bowed her head as tears began to form in her ice blue eyes. So, Zeus took it upon himself to answer the questions of their son.

"You were never told about Galen because he is dead and I issued a decree that his name was never again to be spoken in the Olympian realm." Zeus had a look of profound regret in his eyes as he stared into those of his son.

Seeing the look in his father's eyes, Ares immediately knew what Zeus had done. "You killed him…and all because of the curse of Cronus?"

"No, I didn't kill him…not directly anyway." Zeus said no more and only bowed his head in shame.

Having regained some composure, Hera picked up where her husband left off. "It was never intended for Galen to die…but things got so out of hand because of the Curse of Cronus." She went back over to her husband and took one of his hands in hers, grasping it in a supportive gesture. "Just like you Ares, Galen fell in love with a mortal woman. Her name was Norah. The two met at my temple in Argos. Norah's mother was my favorite priestess. They secretly carried on a romance and even got married. But their secret was exposed when we discovered Norah was pregnant. Zeus and I reminded Galen about the curse, how he was putting Olympus and the mortal world in jeopardy. He had to end the marriage and terminate the pregnancy. But Galen was a mere godling, his head filled with the ideals of youth. He offered to give up his godhood, take his bride far away…out of the Olympian realm but such a sacrifice would have no effect on the curse. There was only one way to keep the curse from coming to fruition. I reminded Galen that Norah was only a mortal, her life span was fleeting, compared to an immortal, in time he would forget her and it was best for him to find a spouse among his own kind. But Galen wouldn't hear of it. Norah was the one he loved and he would never want anyone else. At the time, I thought Galen was acting out of the defiance of youth but now I see he truly did love Norah. It's a pity I didn't see it then or maybe my son would still be alive." Hera had to stop there as she produced a silk handkerchief and began wiping away the tears that she was no longer able to hold back.

Seeing how much the talk of a long hidden pain was affecting his wife, Zeus took it upon himself to finish the tragic tale. "Despite the fact that all of Olympus was looking for them, Galen did manage to hide himself and Norah for months. She was due to give birth any day when we found them living in the mountains of Sumeria. The stay had been a drain on Galen' powers so he was reduced to almost a mortal state but he still would not give up and tried to flee with Norah. They were trying to cross a gorge using a rickety old footbridge. They were halfway across when Norah lost her footing, slipped and was dangling over the side of the narrow bridge. The only thing keeping her from falling was the firm grip Galen was trying to maintain on her hands. But Norah panicked and out of fear, kept squirming, making it difficult for Galen to maintain his grip on her hands. He could see our search party was almost upon them and being in such a desperate state called out to us for help. But being in the realm of another pantheon was beginning to drain our powers too so by the time we reached the narrow foot bridge, Galen lost his grip on Norah's hands. His cries of anguished echoed throughout the valley as he watched his wife and their unborn child plummet to their deaths below." Zeus stopped for a moment and quickly gazed at the faces of those around him. All in attendance were riveted by his words then he continued. "When we finally reached Galen, I tried to comfort my son…but he pushed me away and said I must be relieved that the curse of Cronus would not topple my reign. I told him this was not just about me or the other gods…the mortals would have suffered too…I knew the baby had to die but I never intended on Norah losing her life too. Galen wouldn't let me anywhere near him, so the gods who accompanied me escorted him off the narrow footbridge. We all were still in a daze by what had just happened, so there wasn't enough time to react when Galen broke away from the gods escorting him, leaped from the footbridge, to his own death. The only thing any of us could do was watch in horror because our own powers were so drained in a foreign realm. We made our way down the mountain and into the gorge below the narrow footbridge. There we found Galen' and Norah's broken bodies. We buried them next to each other, so they would always be together."

"But I don't understand," Ares admitted. "Even if you were in the realm of other gods why didn't you asked them as a favor to restore the lives of Galen, Norah and their unborn baby?" The war god looked to his father for the answer.

"I did have a meeting with the gods of that realm and they were willing to release Galen, Norah and the baby from their underworld," Zeus replied. "But I only wanted Galen and Norah restored to life. The baby would have to stay dead so the curse would not come to pass. Galen and Norah refused to leave the underworld of this foreign realm and chose to stay with their child."

"Galen was so filled with bitterness over what happened that he had these gods erase his mind of his life on Olympus and only wanted memories of Norah," Hera added. "We've found out things since that time that could change this circumstance but your father and I came to the conclusion that Galen is happier where he is now and will let him be." With a silk handkerchief, Hera wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her face again.

Poseidon, who had heeded Zeus' warning, could remain silent no longer. "I must say dear brother and dear sister that your account of Galen's tragic demise was truly touching and I can understand you being squeamish about losing another son or harming the woman he loves but something must be done about this child. Since you have prevented me from taking action, it falls upon you…as soon as it's born…you MUST kill this baby that spells our doom!"

"We already told you Poseidon, the child will not be killed." Hera firmly stated, her ice blue eyes shooting daggers as she gazed up at the sea god's towering water form.

Poseidon gritted his teeth to temper the boiling anger brewing in his being over the inactivity of his family to ward off their impending doom. "Yes, you have stated that BEFORE but you still have not given an alternative to preventing the curse!"

"There's no need for an alternative because there is NO curse!" Hera practically screamed. The Queen of the gods was very angry that the sea god was opening old wounds that after all these centuries still had not healed.

"WHAT?" was asked by all upon hearing Hera's shocking response.

"You all heard my wife, there was never a curse…it was fake."

Poseidon narrowed his gaze upon the royal couple as suspicion crept into his eyes. "How do you know this?"

The others in attendance did not share the sea god's suspicions about Hera speaking the truth but they did share his question. All now gazed at the Queen and waited for her response.

"Galen's death marked the beginning of the rift in my marriage to Zeus. I blamed him for our son's death. This went on for a few centuries, both of us just going through the motions of marriage, we eventually had other children but we both never got over the hurt of losing Galen and could not turn to the other for comfort. I tried to bury my grief in my duties as a mother, goddess and Queen but Zeus found his comfort in the arms of other women…mortal women. I knew about it as did the rest of Olympus. But I never spoke about it and no one dared to discuss it with me. But I did need to vent with someone, so I shared my feelings with Rhea, Cronus' widow. After I opened up to her about the pain of losing my son and its effect on my marriage she confessed to me about the curse being a ruse. Rhea admitted that Cronus had this curse planned all along, just in case he lost his battle with his youngest son. If Zeus succeeded in defeating him, Cronus knew what chaos such a curse would cause his reign. This revelation did little to ease the pain over Galen' death but Rhea wanted me to know so I wouldn't have to go through the pain of losing another son due to a curse that was indeed a fake. I was all prepared to tell Zeus what Rhea had confessed, hoping it might lead to repairing the damage done to our marriage. But before I could tell Zeus, I discovered that the mortal woman he was seeing was carrying his child. I had kept my knowledge of his indiscretions to myself but that would no longer be possible for now there would be a constant reminder, a bastard child. I decided to keep what Rhea had revealed to myself and let Zeus and the rest of Olympus continue to believe that the Curse of Cronus was hanging over all of our heads. As Zeus fathered more children by mortal women, I was overcome with such anger that I developed a hatred for all mortal women. I didn't want another one of my sons falling in love with those wretched creatures, so I made sure the curse lived on, long after I discovered it was fake." Hera had been starring off into space, not looking at anyone in particular because of the shame she felt for her past actions, as she finished her confession about the invalidity of the curse. When she finally did set her gaze on someone, it was her husband. Hera squeezed his hands in hers as she adoringly gazed at his face. "It wasn't until our reconciliation that I finally admitted to Zeus that the curse was a fake." Her gaze left her husband as she finally looked at those around them. "We planned on informing the rest of Olympus about the curse after our second honeymoon. But I am glad we were able to inform you now before another tragedy marred our family."

"I don't think anyone here is more relieved than I am that you cut your second honeymoon short to give us this news." Ares approached his mother and gave her a big hug.

The only one who was not happy was Poseidon. The curse may have been a fake but he was more concerned that his plan to usurp the throne from Zeus had been foiled. "So brother, what do you plan on doing to me?"

"Your fate will not be decided by me alone. The ruling council as a whole will decide what your punishment will be. We will convene tomorrow and begin your trial."

"And we can't leave out his cohorts." Athena, along with Nike had retrieved Apollo from the tavern and had the chained god standing between them.

"Until the trial begins, I think these two should be kept in Tartarus and I know just the perfect place." Hades had a wicked smile on his face as he vanished into the ether with both bound gods in tow.

At that moment, Autolycus came out of the tavern. He quickly forgot why he had exited the tavern as he stood starring at Zeus and Hera, his mouth hung open in awe. During his travels as a thief he had seen statues of the two and knew he was gazing at the King and Queen of the gods. But his reason for leaving the tavern quickly came back to him as he approached the war god.

"Ares, Xena is awake again and she's asking for you."

A big relieved grin appeared on the god's handsome face as he quickly made his way into the tavern and up its wooden stairs.

Autolycus approached Iolaus with an inquisitive gleam in his eyes. "So, what did I miss?"

"It's a pretty long story and I'm going to need a drink before I fill you in." Iolaus headed back into the tavern with Autolycus following him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 27**

Ares stepped into the room. He wasn't prepared for what his eyes beheld. Never had he witnessed Xena in such a state as this, yet he still saw her as breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes were closed tightly, mouth down turned and teeth bared. Sweat poured off her body causing her black hair to cling to her skin. But what was discontenting were the tears that seemed to force their way from between her lashes. She clutched Amarice's hand mercilessly, squeezing it with all her might as she leaned forward in spasm.

Xena cried out as the pain raced through her body. Her jugular pulsated, her jaw held firm.

His eyes raked over her. Ares made his way to where Amarice sat, and with a mere look the Amazon nodded and got out of the way. He took her place and put Xena's hand in his own. His head cocked to the side, a look of sympathy upon his face.

"I'm here now. Everything's going to be all right, Xena…everything." Ares looked to the table next to the bed. The basin of water and clean rags sat there. He took one and dipped it into the cool water. With a look of admiration, he ran the cloth over her face and arms, trying to cool her down. "You look beautiful."

Xena's breathing was exasperated. She swallowed back the pain in an attempt to speak. Her piercing blue eyes focused on him and she weakly shook her head. "Ares, the...Ooooooowwwwww...the..." She gritted her teeth and squeezed down on his hand, "the baby hasn't turned. It can't be born without-"

Ares was confused. He pouted his lips and looked around the room. The flickering candlelight cast shadows upon everyone's faces, but as his eyes focused on Cyrene, his brows furrowed. She was desperately trying not to cry. She looked on at her daughter with remorse.

"What's going on here? I don't understand? Everything's fine-" Although Ares was wise in so many facets of humanity and the world, the birth of such beings was not something he had ever considered reading up on or learning. He stared at Cyrene, waiting for her to speak. "What's wrong?"

The woman inhaled her tears and sighed with wavering influx. "The baby hasn't turned. The only way to save it is to make an incision down Xena's stomach and pull the child from the womb." Cyrene let out another gasp, "But Xena won't be able to withstand the procedure."

Ares began to violently shake his head. "No. No. NO! I won't let this happen!" He looked back down to Xena's pain stricken face. "I will NOT lose you. I WON'T lose you!"

Xena began to silently cry. Tears descended from her face, taking beads of sweat down with them in their fall.

She cried out in pain, regret. She cried not for her own self, but rather because she wouldn't get to be a mother to her child. She cried because after all these years, she finally was reunited with Ares, only to leave just as soon.

He wiped the tears from her face, his own beginning to brim with them. She breathed deeply in, "It's the only way. I love our child so much already. This has to be done," she bared down again, breathing in and out with rapid beats. The pain began to subside. With as much strength as she could muster she pulled Ares' face to her own, "I'm so sorry."

Ares shook his head, "No, don't you apologize for anything. It's my fault. It's all my fault." Ares began to bow his head in disbelief of what was happening.

Xena stared at him with adoration, "Your fault? Ares-you made me feel loved. I'm sorry we realized it too late."

A tear began to fall from his face. It rolled down the length of it, resting upon his chin before dangling a moment and descending to Xena's hand. "No" he whispered "you can't leave me."

She let a previously suppressed sob escape her lips as she pulled him closer to her, "I love you, Ares" Leaning her head in, they kissed. Salty tears intermingled and fell from their lips.

Cyrene began to softly weep, while Amarice looked on with despair. The two held each other for support. At their feet, Siege, so steadfast and quiet, stood on, never taking those dark eyes from Xena's form. The atmosphere was most sullen; somber. The birth of a child was to be celebrated, but in this instance...

Xena finally pulled back from the kiss and looked up into Ares' brown eyes. They were red with grief. "I love you, Xena. Please, don't leave me."

"Take care of our baby, if it's a girl-name her Grace." Xena moved her eyes from Ares' who could stare on at nothing but her. Her throat cracking with each syllable uttered, the beautiful warrior called out, "Mother, it's time. The baby can't wait any longer."

Cyrene wiped her tears on her apron and walked over to the bed. She lovingly kissed her daughter's forehead, the skin so hot to the touch. She closed her eyes, attempting to blink away another set of tears, and whispered loving words into her daughter's ear. Xena smiled through the pain and weakly ran a hand down her mother's arm.

Shakily, Cyrene reached for a dish containing a white cream. She ripped open the slip Xena was wearing. She smeared the poultice down her daughter's stomach. Her eyes glanced over at the razor sharp knife sitting on the edge of the nightstand. Her eyes closed in sadness a moment. She bit her lip and looked at the back of Ares head. He wouldn't take his eyes off Xena.

"Ares, hand me the knife."

He didn't respond.

"Please..."

He still remained silent.

Cyrene stifled a sob and walked over to the table herself. Knife in hand she made her way back to Xena who panted through another pain spasm.

"Xena, I-I..." Her mother was at a loss.

The warrior looked at her mother, silently pleading with her to be strong. Xena had accepted what was to happen. There wasn't much time. The death of the warrior princess would be the birth of her child--a child unlike any other. Cyrene bowed her head and placed the knife above the sweat dampened skin. Her hand wavered a moment and she closed her eyes and regained her composure.

And the knife came down.

Xena winced, but did not cry out. She still held firm to Ares' warm grasp. He could do nothing but look on at her. Those brown eyes held so much allure, depth. Xena let herself drown in them, letting the spasms of labor be swept away. He stared so deep, pulling her away from her pain, and into a state of comfort, familiarity. As if they were joined in thought, they in mind recounted their history together.

From the first day he'd ever seen her. She was merely a teen looking to admonish an army. Her black hair had been whipping through the wind as she called out to her people that day. She was the encompassing perfection of a woman, warrior, strength and breath-taking beauty. Never had he seen such a being. Never had he been so inspired by anything until that day.

She had felt him. She had sensed him, unseen to her, but she knew he was there. Even though she knew not what it was she necessarily felt, she couldn't deny its pulsating heat drifting over her shoulder, brushing against her lips as the wind shuffled by.

Together they remembered their conquests, the nights of passion and play. Both remembered their celebrations, declarations, and battle of wills. Their cat and mouse games, their betrayals, angst, jealousy and regret-all these things they recounted. Every taste, every touch, every sound was noted and felt countless times over.

He felt regret over the times he'd betrayed her.

She felt regret over the times she refused to listen.

They both felt joy in finding their way back to one another and sorrow for its fleeting time.

They were together again, if only for just a little while longer.

The trance like state both had been consumed in shattered as the sound of their daughter pierced the air.

Xena gasped with joy at hearing the child's cry. Ares looked back and gasped with pride. Tears streaked Xena's face. She reached out to her daughter's tiny hand, waving out from the sheets she was cradled in.

Cyrene walked over toward Xena. The warrior extended a finger toward the infant. The child immediately clasped it and held tightly. Xena emitted a half laugh half cry and a wave of relief passed over her.

"She's beautiful."

Ares smiled with delight. He moved a hand to his daughter's empty one and he too felt the babe reach out and hold on to it.

"She's beautiful like her mother."

Xena smiled warmly again. The pain had subsided, in lieu of a dull numbness that began to creep over her. The warrior's complexion was pale and turning as white as ivory. She glanced down to her waist and saw the blood spill forth, making its way down her sides on onto the sheets. Her blue eyes started to glaze over, yet the serenity of the moment had not left her face.

Ares, too, had noticed the blood. He closed his eyes shut knowing what was about to happen, knowing that Xena was slowly slipping away. Perhaps if he could just keep those brown pools closed... pools that had been so very cold, just until recently, she wouldn't leave him. It was so very strange. Within immortal chest, a heart throbbed with sullen regret, loss. How could he waste such precious time with her? Why, after they finally reconciled... why was she leaving. Xena was always leaving.

This time, he wouldn't turn away.

It took all the inner strength he could muster, but slowly, black lashes rose, revealing brown pools glazed with watery solace. He looked to her and there sat a smile on Xena's pale lips. Mortal eyes would not have seen it, but the corner of Xena's mouth slightly rose in a final gesture, before her eyes rolled up into her head. Her hand, marred from years of wielding tools in the art of destruction, had sat gracefully within the tiny grasp of her daughter. Now, that same hand, one which had been instrumental in shaping Greece, for better or for worse, fell from the grasp of her daughter and limp onto the bed.

Ares stood, his eyes wild with sorrow.

Cyrene gasped and handed the child to Amarice. Her hands raced to her mouth, "Is she- oh nooo!" Tears streamed down her face as she fell to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ares put a hand to Xena's face, drawing in a sharp breath. Swallowing back the tears felt like razors tearing at his throat. "She's not dead, but she's fading."

He looked to the blood that continued to pour and soak the sheet beneath her.

Bright light started to pierce the room as Athena and Nike stepped through the newly opened ether.

Athena glanced over Xena's unconscious form, to the baby, and then to Ares sitting at the warrior's beside. She knew what was happening and tipped her head slightly down. "She was a true champion of the mortals."

Ares eyes flashed wildly to his sister. He rose and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Grant your blessing!"

Her eyes bulged wide, "Excuse me?"

Ares grit his teeth and sneered with angst, "Grant me your blessing to heal her!"

Athena shrugged his hands from her shoulders. She turned her back and walked a few steps before turning back around. "No. Perhaps it was her time."

He fumed at this and threw the nightstand at his ethereal sister. "YOU GRANT ME YOUR BLESSING NOW OR SO HELP ME" Ares reached to his gauntlet and pulled forth the dagger of Helios, "Xena won't be going to the other side alone!"

Nike looked to her mentor. "Athena, perhaps you should reconsider-"

"NO, Nike." She turned her attention back to her brother. "You murder me and nothing changes, brother. You know this."

Ares nostrils flared. He heard the words and they served their purpose. Slowly, his grip on the weapon began to falter until it completely fell from his hands. A solitary tear welled in his eye, before falling down his face. He sneered at Athena, who stood stoic before him.

"You won't stop me." The words came forth just over a whisper. Ares turned to Xena and knelt beside her bed. He placed a cold hand within his own and stared longingly at her still face. "I need you." Lowering his head, he pushed into Xena's lips with his own. A surge of pulsating heat and a beautiful spectrum of color began to transcend from this union. The blood ceased to spill, and the incision began to close as if it had never been.

Under the passionate pressure of his mouth, Ares felt an echo of feel back. He lifted his face from hers to find two blue orbs staring back up at him. He gasped with relief and pulled Xena into his arms in an extraordinary embrace that seemed to never end. He raced a hand down the length of her black hair and grinned with joy at the soft tickling breath that fell upon the nape of his neck. "I told you that everything would be alright- I promised you I'd take care of you." He moved his head to face her and began gently planting soft kisses upon her smooth skin.

Xena beamed with renewal and moved to clasp Ares' hand. She stared deep into his eyes and mouthed the words "Thank you". She leaned forward and placed her face against the nape of his neck, her eyes closed in sweet revelation.

Cyrene looked up sheepishly, amazed at what had just transpired. Amarice on the other hand simply stood in the back corner of the room, the child cradled in her arms, staring at Athena and Nike at the center of it with an uneasy glare.

Xena opened her eyes and saw the pair staring back at her. Startled, she pulled back from Ares shoulder and sneered, "What's she doing here?"

Athena smiled, "Just realizing that you learn something new everyday." She turned her stare to her brother and cocked her head, "Feel any different?"

Ares eyes lowered and he raised a brow, "Actually, I don't. Athena-what did you do?"

She looked toward the ceiling a moment and then back toward the bed, "Ares, you had my blessing all along-I just wanted to see if-"

He stopped her and gazed at Xena while he finished her sentence. "See if I'd be willing to risk Olympus for her?"

"Yes. You've proven me wrong, brother. I did not think you possessed such compassion or the capacity to even understand what love is. It is a lesson worth noting." Athena turned to Nike, "Lets leave them be. It has been a rather long night for mortal and immortal alike."

**Chapter 28**

With the torrential rains and the fighting coming to an end, a new activity was taking place in the makeshift town filled with Amphipolis' resident, the task of tending to the wounded soldiers who had bravely fought to protect them.

Joxer carefully made his way through the wounded. A smile creased his thin lips when he caught sight of the woman for which he was looking. He quickened his pace to reach her faster. "Here you go Gabby, it's those bandages you wanted." He handed the petite blond the strips of cloth he got from a woman villager.

"Thanks, Joxer." Gabrielle took a few of the strips of cloth and began to gently wrap them around the wound of the soldier seated before her.

Hercules approached them carrying two large buckets of fresh clean water that he placed on the ground. "Our side was fortunate; we do not have many casualties."

"Yeah, we really showed them…they were no match for the army of Ares or the steel of Joxer, The Mighty." The warrior-wannabe pulled out his sword, tried to menacingly twirl the weapon in a hand but only managed to drop it on a foot. "Ouch!" Joxer began to hop on one foot as he grabbed a hold on the injured one.

Gabrielle and Hercules, used to Joxer's antics, ignored him, and set their gaze on the goddess of the Hunt who had made her way over to them.

"I've been speaking with the men of the village," Artemis began. "They've already started gathering up the dead and will finish this task tomorrow. Most are from Discord's army." The goddess had a perplexed look on her face that did not go unnoticed by her brother.

"What's wrong Artemis?"

"I was just thinking about Discord, if she was supposed to oversee this battle, she never did get here because the ether was closed. But wherever she is, I know she is causing trouble."

"You don't think she could have gone to Amphipolis instead do you?" Gabrielle had a look of worry on her face, knowing what the pint-size goddess was capable of doing.

"No, Discord enjoys watching her army in action. If she was going to be anywhere, it would have been here." Hercules too now wondered where the trouble-making goddess could be.

"Hey, you guys can relax 'cause Discord is not out causin' trouble," a disembodied feminine voice declared, concluding with a giggle.

All looked on as Aphrodite's scantily clad form took shape out of the recently reopened ether shrouded in a pink light. Another form came into view along with the love goddess and it was Discord. Aphrodite had an arm wrapped around the throat of the petite goddess while the other secured her arms behind her back.

"Let me GO you blond BIMBO!" Discord growled as she struggled in the surprisingly strong grip the love goddess had on her person.

Mouths immediately hung agape as they took in the appearance of the two new arrivals.

Both goddesses were covered in mud, their clothes torn and their hair thrown wildly about their heads.

"What in Tartarus happened to you two?" Hercules approached the two goddesses and relieved his sister of having to restrain the dark goddess.

"I'll tell you in a sec but first I, gotta clean up." With a snap of her fingers, Aphrodite was back to her pristine self, dressed in sexy pink and every blond hair in place. "Y'see, I ran into skank girl here---"

"Why you DUMB BITCH!" Discord tried to lunge at Aphrodite but Hercules held her in place. "Wait 'til I get my hands on you…I'll claw out those blue eyes of yours…rip out all that DYED blond hair, 'til you're bald…I'll---"

"Oh ZIP IT, sister!" The love goddess silenced the restrained goddess by taking some mud that clung to Discord's wild dark tresses and shoving it into the goddess' mouth.

Gabrielle and Joxer had to hold back the laughter at seeing the dark goddess, standing before them with a mouth full of mud.

Aphrodite wiped the remnants of the mud that were on her delicate fingers onto Discord's black lacey attire. "I ran into the HARPIE just outside of this place…she attacked me…but I showed her." The love goddess placed her hands on her waist, a superior look was on her face as her blue eyes raked over Discord's disheveled, muddy form.

"Here Hercules, let me take Discord off your hands." Artemis came over to her brother and took custody of the petite goddess. "Now that the ether is back open, I'm going to head back to Olympus and put Discord in lock up."

The restrained goddess was finally able to spit out the mud in her mouth. She began grumbling under her breath as she glared at everyone around her with murderous dark eyes.

"You won't be alone for long Discord, I'm sure your cohorts will be joining you shortly." Artemis' words echoed in the night as she and her prisoner disappeared into the ether in shards of golden light.

"Since the threat has been wiped out here, we should head back to Amphipolis and see how the others are doing," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, and Xena's probably had the baby by now." Joxer's face beamed with anticipation.

"Well come on, I'll take you there." In a snap, Aphrodite shrouded herself; Hercules, Gabrielle and Joxer in pink orbs of light as all four disappeared into the ether headed for Amphipolis.

* * *

It was well into the night and all had quieted in Amphipolis. The Olympian threat to the town and Xena's baby had been eliminated. The waters of the Aegean had already started to recede to their original resting-place and in the morning the townsfolk would begin the journey from the makeshift town back to their permanent homes, filling the deserted village with boisterous life again. 

The only people in the village were those at Cyrene's tavern. Despite it being very late, burning candles still flickered in windows as stories about the harrowing events were exchanged and everyone got a glimpse of the child they had fought to protect, Ares' and Xena's new daughter.

A smile of adoration creased the bard's lips, her green eyes sparkled with awe as they gazed at the precious bundle she securely held in her arms. She gently ran a slender finger over the child's crown of soft curly raven hair. The bard's smile widened when the baby gazed up at her with clear blue eyes and cooed. "By the god's Xena, she truly is beautiful."

"Yeah, she sure is." Joxer stood behind Gabrielle, gazing over her shoulder to look at the baby she held in her arms. "And Grace is the perfect name for her. How'd you come up with it?"

"Well, Ares and I both thank you all for everything you've done." Xena had a big smile on her face as she sat propped against the pillows of her bed. "As for the name... When I had passed out… everything around me had gone into blackness, but somewhere in the dark, there was an echo. It was like a lapsing whisper, a word. A name, and that name was Grace." She held Ares' hands in her own as he sat next to her on the bed, with a smile as big as hers on his handsome face.

Earlier that night, Autolycus, Iolaus, Cyrene, Amarice and even Zeus and Hera had all been in to see baby Grace. The only people in Xena's bedroom to see her now were those who had been at the makeshift village, Gabrielle, Joxer, Aphrodite and Hercules.

"Hey sweet pea, you've been hoggin' the baby, can Herc and I have a look at our niece?" Aphrodite had a playful smile on her face indicating the comment was made in jest.

A slight chuckle escaped the bard's lips as she handed Grace to the love goddess.

"Oh yes, you certainly are a cutie," Aphrodite cooed as the baby began to suck on one of her tiny hands. "When you get older, you will most definitely be a heartbreaker. I can just see your Daddy now, using his sword to chase away the many suitors."

Hercules stood next to his sister. The demi-god had a big smile on his face as the tiny fingers of Grace's free hand wrapped around one of his large fingers held before her. "You surprise me Ares; I thought you would be disappointed if the baby was not a boy."

"Just shows that you don't know me as well as you think," Ares replied with a cocky grin. "I couldn't be more pleased that the child is a girl and with her mother's beauty." The war god gave Xena a tender kiss on the cheek before setting his gaze on his brother again.

Hercules didn't think he would ever get used to the fact that not only did Ares and Xena have a child together but they were in love. This showed in the displeased smirk on the demi-god's face.

Sensing the sudden tension in the air, Aphrodite decided to remedy the situation. "I think it's time we let Xena and little Grace chill with some sleep."

"Aphrodite's right." Gabrielle made her way to the door with Joxer and Hercules following behind her. The three said goodnight and exited through the door.

Aphrodite came over to the bed where Xena sat propped against the pillows and placed the baby in her arms.

"Tootles," was Aphrodite's farewell as she disappeared into the ether in pink orbs of light.

"I should leave too so you two can get your rest." Ares looked adoringly at his daughter as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her tiny forehead. "Sweet dreams Grace." Ares raised his head away from the baby as he looked to Xena. He moved in and captured her lips with a gentle kiss. When he leisurely broke away, he gazed into her crystal blue eyes as a hand caressed a cheek. "Sweet dreams for you too, my love." Ares kept his eyes glued on Xena as he rose from the bed and prepared to depart through the ether.

But before he could vanish from sight, Xena quickly grabbed one of his arms. "Don't leave, I want you to stay."

Ares had a pleased smile on his face as he gazed at Xena and those piercing blue orbs, filled with yearning for him to remain by her side. "All right, if that's what you want, I'll stay."

The war god was about to reseat himself next to Xena, on her bed, when both turned their attention to golden sparkles of light that appeared to be seeping through the ceiling of the room.

The sparkles seemed to congregate just beyond the foot of the bed. They danced around a bit before stretching into human form that solidified into an ethereal being both Ares and Xena knew well in this life.

"Callisto!" Ares remained standing and now held the symbol of his status as a war god in a hand, his menacing sword.

Callisto was dressed just as she was when she appeared to Xena on the beach a few weeks ago. A flowing long robe with a golden bodice and snowy white sleeves that looked very much like angel wings. Blond hair gently rested on her slender shoulders. Her brown eyes and the warm smile creasing her lips conveyed an aurora of peace.

Ares could clearly see that there was definitely something different about the woman standing before them now. But he could not forget all the trouble she had caused Xena and himself. She hated them both and her sudden appearance could only mean that she was here to cause them grief so Ares wasn't taking any chances. "What do you want?" The war god pointed his sword in a threatening manner at the woman standing before them.

"It's okay Ares, we have nothing to fear from Callisto anymore, she is now a friend." Xena placed a hand on Ares' outstretched arm wielding the deadly sword.

Ares took his eyes off Callisto and turned towards Xena. There was a look in his eyes that wanted her to explain what she meant about Callisto now being a friend.

"After I was crucified, Callisto and I met up in the afterlife and settled the differences between us."

"Xena is right Ares. Thanks to her, I finally have the peace that I was never able to find in this life. The only reason I am here now is to make sure everything is as it should be." Callisto fixed her gaze on the tiny infant Xena held in her arms. Her eyes sparkled with love and adoration.

A thankful smile graced Xena's lips as she gazed down at her daughter, cradled in her arms before gazing to look at Callisto. "It was you wasn't it? You are the one who brought us back…me, Gabrielle…and the baby."

"Yes, it was I, through Eli, who brought all three of you back." Callisto slightly bowed her head in modesty before returning her gaze to the trio.

Ares' mouth hung open in amazement upon hearing Callisto's confession. But he quickly shut it as he finally lowered his sword and sheathed it. The war god swallowed hard as he found the right words to say. It was not in his nature to express gratitude to anyone least of all someone who had been a sworn enemy. "Thank you…from the bottom of my heart…for restoring my love and my life…"

"There is no need to thank me, Ares. I was only correcting the wrong that I had caused---I was the one responsible for the crucifixion even happening." Callisto's brown eyes got misty as she spoke of her misdeed. "But thanks to Xena, I was able to find peace so I had to reciprocate and help her find it too." Callisto moved closer until she was able to reach out and touch Grace's tiny face with a slender ethereal finger as the baby lay quietly in Xena's arms. She smiled as she gazed down at the child before shifting to Xena's face. "Hercules unchained your heart and let you find your humanity again and Gabrielle kept you on a journey of fighting for the greater good but you were never truly at peace until now…being reunited with Ares." Callisto now gazed at both the warrior princess and the war god. "You were destined to find your way back to each other but this time joined by love. What you two share is very strong and very rare…remember to nurture and cherish it always." Callisto gazed down at the baby one last time before she started to back away. "My work here is done. I did my part in putting you back on track to your destiny. I just wanted to check in on you one last time and now I must leave you." Her ethereal body transformed into light sparkles before fading into nothingness.

"I would say that was a mind blowing wrap-up to a very harrowing day," Ares commented after Callisto's departure. The god eyed Xena curiously as he seated himself on the bed facing her. "Care to tell me what happened between you and Callisto in the after-life that triggered such a change in her?"

"Sure, but not tonight." A yawn of fatigue escaped Xena's lips that she quickly covered with a hand.

"Say no more…I understand. Here, let me put Grace in her cradle, I'm sure she could use the rest too." Ares moved to take the baby from Xena's arms when the infant's tiny face crinkled up in discomfort and a wail escaped her mouth."

"I don't think Grace is ready to go to bed yet." Xena felt the baby's diaper. "Well, she doesn't need changing?"

"Then what's wrong with her?" Not having much experience with babies, Ares had a look of concern on his face.

Grace's wailing and turned into cries as she puckered her tiny mouth.

A smile of understanding came to Xena's face. "She's hungry." Xena undid the buttons on the nightgown she wore and led Grace to nurse. The baby instinctively knew what she wanted as her wide but tiny mouth closed over a nipple. When she felt that first tug as soon as Grace began to suckle a strong wave of emotion swept through Xena's body that brought tears to her crystal blue eyes.

Those tears did not go unnoticed by Ares. "Xena, what's wrong?" He raised a hand up to her face and gently wiped away the tears with his fingertips.

Xena grasped his hand at her face in hers as she gazed into his eyes. "I think it finally hit me, at this very moment that I am a mother again. After losing Solan, I thought that would never be but here I am now, nursing our daughter."

"You'll be a terrific mom…Grace is one lucky little girl." Ares leaned in and kissed Xena on a cheek before settling back down to watch the baby finish up her first meal.

**Chapter 29**

Gabrielle's brow was furrowed in thought. She stood on a ladder and carefully moved around the large jugs on a shelf just above her head. "Okay Cyrene, I count six jugs of honey mead."

"There are two already behind the bar and one of those is open so that means there are seven full jugs." Cyrene scribbled the numbers on the ledger with a large black quill she held in her right hand.

A sigh of relief escaped Gabrielle's lips. "Thank the gods that's the last of it." She cautiously made her way down the ladder and stood by Cyrene who had been standing at the base of the ladder.

"Yeah, we've inventoried the whole cellar and now know exactly what we need to purchase from the winery representative who will be here tomorrow." A smile of accomplishment creased the lips of the older woman.

"I hope Xena was just as successful with her meeting with the produce merchants." Gabrielle pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed away the beads of sweat on her forehead. The two women had been in the cellar, checking the tavern's inventory for some time now and she had become rather heated. "I am such a better haggler than her; I hope she can get a good price."

"You are a better haggler, Gabrielle but you know Xena, and she has her own method of persuading people."

"Yeah, she sure does." Gabrielle knew all too well Xena's many skills at getting people to do what she wanted. "Is that special dinner that Ares has planned with her and Grace still on?"

"As far as I know it still is. Ares is supposed to pick them up and whisk them off to some place." A reminiscent look appeared in Cyrene's blue eyes. "It's still hard to believe that on this day, nine months ago, Grace was born. I remember the night of her birth as if it were yesterday."

"Yeah, that was definitely one night none of us will ever forget and fortunate for us, it ended on such a bright note." The bard suddenly fell silent as her green eyes gazed at the handkerchief she still held in a hand. It was decorated with a design distinctly Amazon.

Cyrene gazed at Gabrielle and smiled with understanding. "You are thinking about Amarice, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am." Gabrielle confessed. "I know she and Arman only left this morning but I miss them both already."

"I miss them too," Cyrene sighed. "But when they reach Thasos, they will send us word so we know how everything is going."

Not long after sunrise that morning, Amarice had set off on a journey to Thasos because Arman had received word that Nephele, the woman who had raised him was very ill.

Arman had first become acquainted with Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer when Joxer killed his father Criton. Arman wanted to exact revenge for Joxer killing his father. But that changed when Arman discovered his father wasn't the good man he had been lead to believe but an evil warlord who preyed upon innocents. Arman wanted to be a better man than his father so he didn't seek revenge but instead became Joxer's friend.

Amarice met Arman when she, Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer journeyed to the town of Spamona. She had met Arman in the town's public baths. The two were attracted to each other but were too stubborn and proud to admit their feelings. Fortunately, in the end, they both swallowed their pride and let the attraction blossom.

When they departed Spamona that was the last time Amarice had seen Arman until he showed up in Amphipolis a few weeks ago. Word had spread about the village's trouble with the Olympians some months ago and how Xena and her friends had warded off the attack of the gods. Arman had a hunch that the fiery redhead that caught his eye in Spamona might be one of the friends who helped Xena and he turned out to be right when he found Amarice in Amphipolis.

The two had rekindled their affection for one another. When Arman got word about Nephele being ill, Amarice decided to go with him for support and also because she was rather restless staying in Amphipolis since the town had settle back to normal village life after triumphing over the Olympian threat.

They all knew the young Amazon was itching to travel again so although they would indeed miss her, they wished her well on her journey to Thasos with Arman.

"Come on Gabrielle, we better get out of this stuffy cellar and get some fresh air." Cyrene made her way over to the steps that led up to the kitchen in the tavern.

The pair had just made it to the top of the steps when Linus, the new barkeep came into the kitchen.

"Excuse me ladies." Linus rushed passed the pair that now stood in the kitchen and quickly made his way down the cellar steps. A few moments later he ascended the steps with a jug of port wine under each arm. "The regulars are guzzling this stuff down like water."

"Linus slow down, remember the jugs are glass and could break if you drop them," Cyrene warned as she watched the young man whiz by her and Gabrielle.

"I will ma'am." Linus quickly made his way through the kitchen door and back into the barroom.

Both women just shook their heads and smiled. Linus had been the barkeep for almost three seasons now. He was the younger brother of the tavern's former barkeep, Amphion who lost his life in the battle with the gods.

Everyone had been saddened by the lost of Amphion but having Linus around in a way was like having Amphion still with them because the young man looked and acted so much like his older brother.

"I know one thing, checking the inventory has left me starving." Gabrielle made her way over to the large caste iron pot simmering over the hearth.

Cyrene was getting some bowls out of the cupboard when Xena entered the kitchen.

Since settling down in Amphipolis, Xena had not gone back to her usual warrior garb of brown leather and armor. The usual dress of the village woman did not suit her, so she wore a sky blue shirt that accented her crystal blue eyes, brown leather pants, and her brown warrior boots. And despite the tranquility of Amphipolis, she still carried her trusted sword in a scabbard on her back.

"You two would certainly be proud of me today." Xena had a triumphant smile on her face when came over to the table and plopped down in a chair. "My haggling skills are no where near Gabrielle's but I think I did a pretty good job of getting a fantastic deal on the produce for the tavern. Linus is outside unloading the wagon now. Where is Joxer? He should give him a hand."

"He's not out in the barroom? That's where he was earlier." Gabrielle filled the bowl Cyrene handed her with some stew.

"We were just about to get some stew, do you want some too, Xena?" Cyrene brought the filled bowls over to the table.

"Nah, I need to check on Grace."

"She's in the flower garden with Melissa." Gabrielle joined Cyrene at the table.

Melissa was one of the barmaids who had volunteered to watch Grace for Xena while she took care of business at the produce market.

Xena left the kitchen, headed for the backdoor of the tavern, which led out to the flower garden. When she reached the backdoor, she could hear Siege's excited barking mixed with Grace's laughter and squeals of delight that brought a smile to her lips. But then Xena heard the distinct familiar voice of a man that sounded in dire straights. She quickly opened the back door. Her crystal blue eyes gazed upward and widened upon seeing the sight in the sky.

"Whoaaaaaaaa!" Joxer yelled as his body soared through the sky as if he were a bird.

Xena rushed over to her daughter who stood on a multi-colored quilted blanket that was laid out upon the lush green grass. Siege stood by the blanket, his head turned upward as he continued to bark at the flying Joxer. Xena gazed at Grace. The baby's crystal blue eyes sparkled with excitement as they never left Joxer's flying form. Another squeal of delight spilled from Grace's pink lips as she raised a small arm sending Joxer higher into the blue of the sky. Xena turned her gaze upward again to look at Joxer, as she yelled for the two women in the kitchen. "Mom, Gabrielle…would you two come out here PLEASE!"

"Xena, what's the matter?" Gabrielle came running through the back door.

Cyrene was right behind her. "There's nothing wrong with Grace is there?"

"No, Grace is fine."

Gabrielle and Cyrene came to stand beside Xena.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" Gabrielle too peered up at the sky.

"Oh, just Joxer." Xena nonchalantly replied.

"JOXER!" Gabrielle and Cyrene both said in unison with looks of shock on their faces as they now caught sight of Joxer flying high above their heads.

He soared around a patch of trees in the nearby forest before flying over some of the homes of the village.

"How in Hades is Joxer able to fly?" Cyrene asked as Joxer once again appeared in the sky above the tavern.

"It's Grace." Xena looked to her baby who stood on the blanket, mesmerized by the flying Joxer.

"But Grace is just a baby." Cyrene picked her granddaughter up off the quilted blanket.

"And she's also a demi-goddess." Gabrielle reminded her. She caressed a cheek of the baby, who kept her eyes fixed on Joxer's flying form as another squeal of excitement escaped her lips.

"I knew Grace would have some type of powers but I never figured she would be able to do something like this." Xena took her daughter from her mother as all continued to gaze up at the sky where Joxer soared above their heads.

"Ohhhhh, I'm starting not to feel so good!" Joxer yelled with a groan. The warrior wannabe's stomach was starting to do somersaults as he gazed at his friends who appeared very small as they stood watching him far below. "Hey, this isn't fun anymore. You guys have to get me down from HERE!"

From where they stood, the group heard Joxer's cry for help.

"Xena, you heard Joxer…you have to get Grace to put him down." Gabrielle gazed at her best friend and the baby she held in her arms.

Xena looked at her daughter. "Grace honey, look at Mommy." The baby took her gaze off of Joxer's flying form and looked into the face of her mother. "Uncle Joxer doesn't want to fly anymore…you have to put him down."

The child's tiny eyebrows went down for a moment in thought before she took action.

"Hey, Grace is doing it Xena…Joxer is starting to come down." Cyrene confirmed.

All gazed at Joxer again as he made his descent from the sky. He was about ten feet above the ground when he seemed to just hover there before he dropped like a stone to the hard ground below.

"Owwww," Joxer moaned as he painfully raised himself off of the ground and stood on his feet.

Giggles escaped Grace's pink lips as she clapped small hands in delight.

The others quickly came to stand around him.

"Joxer, are you okay?" Gabrielle put a hand on a shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"I have a few aches but other than that, I guess I'm okay." He sheepishly said.

"Good." Without warning, Gabrielle smacked him upside the head.

Joxer quickly moved away from her. "OUCH…what was that for?"

"That was for playing with Grace in such a dangerous way. You could have been killed."

"Gabrielle is right," Cyrene added. "What are you doing back here anyway? You are supposed to be in the barroom. And where is Melissa?"

"Melissa has a thing for one of the guys who has been coming to the tavern. He showed up, so she asked me to watch Grace for her so she could spend some time with him." Joxer looked at the baby held in Xena's arms as he rubbed a sore shoulder. "You have to work on your landings, Grace."

"Don't encourage her, Joxer." Xena shifted the baby in her arms.

"I'm not encouraging her." Joxer felt the need to explain why Grace had sent him airborne. "Y'see, this red bird landed on that tree stump by the blanket where Grace was standing. The bright red color caught her attention and she continued to watch the bird even after he flew off into the sky. I guess watching the bird gave Grace the idea to try it with me."

No one got a chance to reply to Joxer's explanation because at that moment, in shards of blue and silver light, Ares' form appeared out of the ether.

Upon his arrival, the war god immediately noticed the excited tension that had everyone preoccupied. "All right, what's happened now?"

"Grace has been experimenting with the powers she inherited from you." Xena walked over to Ares and handed him their daughter.

"Yeah, she had me flying around like a bird above the tavern. Xena's the one who got her to put me back on the ground again." Joxer added.

"Your powers are a lot stronger than I thought, young lady." Ares smiled down at Grace as she let a playful giggle escape her lips all the while she fingered the medallion dangling down her father's chest.

"Grace is just like Hercules, so why does she seem to have more god powers when all he has is super mortal strength?" Gabrielle had an inquisitive gleam in her eyes as she gazed at Ares, waiting for a response.

"All demi-god children are not the same Gabrielle and Grace is NOTHING like Hercules." Ares softly kissed Grace on a rosy cheek that got a squeal of delight out of the little girl.

"Do you gods have some kind of test to find out the extent of your powers?" Cyrene asked.

"Yes we do."

"Can we have one done on Grace?" Xena asked. "So long as it doesn't hurt her. I would like to find out so we all know what to expect and how to deal with it."

Cyrene, Gabrielle and Joxer nodded in agreement with Xena's suggestion.

"The test can be done and it doesn't hurt a bit. I was going to wait until Grace was a year old but since she's already experimenting, I will schedule a test for her as soon as we get back. Speaking of which, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Xena came over to Ares and grabbed hold of his free hand.

Before the trio vanished into the ether, Siege came over to them with sad brown eyes and an unhappy whimper.

"All right boy, you can come too," Ares declared.

A happy yelp escaped the dog's jaws as he immediately took his place by the departing trio.

Cyrene, Gabrielle and Joxer looked on as the foursome disappeared into the ether.

**Chapter 30**

The ether began to open as the forms of war god, baby, mother and canine came into view on the warm golden sands at the shoreline of the aquamarine blue Mediterranean.

Upon their arrival, Siege departed to stretch his legs with a brisk run down the beach.

Xena released her grip on Ares' hand. A pleased smile creased her lips as she took in the sights around them. Ares had transported them to the hideaway only they knew about, on the coast of the Iberian Peninsula. Above the beach on a hill, she could see the quaint little cottage. Xena set her gaze on the beach before them. Not far from where they stood on the sand was pitched a huge beach umbrella. It provided shade for the contents of the beach blanket beneath it. Xena moved towards the blanket and Ares holding Grace followed her.

When Xena finally stood before the blanket, she could now see the many edible goodies lying about it. But the one that captured her attention was a chocolate cake with the words **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRACE **written atop it.

Xena had a playful grin on her face as she situated herself on the blanket. "Now Ares, don't you think you are going just a tad overboard…Grace is only nine months old." She helped herself to some figs.

"I know it's a mortal tradition to have parties when someone ages a full year but I'm not mortal so I wanted to be different." Ares seated himself next to Xena and placed Grace in between them. "And if a season from now, you want to have a first year birthday party for Grace, I will be there to lend a hand." Ares helped himself to the balls of lamb's meat that filled a wooden bowl.

Grace's blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she surveyed the multitude of edibles spread out before her. She glanced at her parents and saw them eating and decided to help herself. A small hand landed in a bowl containing a brownish mixture. Grace grabbed a handful and brought it to her waiting mouth. But as soon as the substance made its way into her small mouth, her face crinkled up with disgust as she spat out the fowl mixture.

"Grace certainly doesn't like chopped olives." Xena slightly chuckled as she wiped away the brown remnants that were on the baby's chin.

"Here sweetheart, I think you will like this better." Ares place a bowl filled with baked crushed apples in front of his daughter.

Grace plunged a small hand into the bowl and brought a mouthful of the golden fruit to her parted lips. As the fruit slid down her small throat a happy smile creased the baby's lips.

By the time the trio had their fill of the goodies Siege had rejoined them. The dog ate the leftovers and Xena held an excited Grace on her lap as Ares entertained the little girl with tales about the earth's creation and the creation of the first humans.

When the tales concluded, with a snap of his fingers, Ares changed the trio into attire more suitable for the water play. For the next few hours, the delighted squeals of a child mixed with the laughter of adults as the threesome frolicked in the warm aquamarine waters of the Mediterranean.

The sun was starting to make its descent in the sky when the trio rejoined Siege on the blanket under the large beach umbrella. Ares snapped his fingers and a lone candle was now planted in the center of the chocolate cake.

Grace was seated on the blanket before the cake as the two adults seated on either side of the tiny child, sang Happy Birthday.

When the song concluded, both adults leaned down and kissed Grace on her cheeks. This got some giggles of delight from the child along with some claps.

"Okay baby, now you have to blow out the candle," Xena said. "I'll help you"

Grace watched as her Mother leaned down toward the cake. The baby mimicked her mother's movements and puckered her tiny lips to blow when Xena did the same and blew out the lone candle.

The two adults cheered and clapped. Grace joined them in clapping while Siege showed his approval by barking.

Cake slices were then cut one for Siege too.

It was sometime later and Xena put the last of the cake piece on her plate in her mouth. "Um, that was just as good as my Mom's…Ares you truly are a gifted baker." A good-humored smile creased Xena's lips for she knew Ares did no baking and had used godly powers to create the cake.

"Thanks." A good-humored smile creased his lips too.

Grace was using a small hand to remove the last of the chocolate cake from the plate before her. She was consuming the last of the cake when a huge yawn escaped her lips.

"I think you, little one, are ready for bed." Xena grabbed a cloth and started to wipe away the cake on Grace's face and hands.

"It's been a long day for all of us." Ares rose from the blanket. With the snap of his fingers, the beach umbrella, blanket, and the leftover foods disappeared. He then took hold of Xena who was holding Grace, while Siege stood by his side as their forms were engulfed in shards of blue and silver light.

The foursome materialized inside the cottage on the hillside just above the beach they had just departed.

"You get comfortable while I put Grace to bed." Xena leaned towards Ares as she softly captured his lips with a kiss. When she leisurely pulled back she ran a hand over the exposed area of his chest.

Ares had his trademark devilish grin on his face as he gazed into Xena's eyes that indicated that once Grace was settled in her crib it would be time to move on to adult fun.

She flashed him a sultry smile before departing to take Grace into the nursery, Siege right at her heel.

Once Xena had Grace ready for bed, she blew out the candles and looked at her daughter one last time. A smile of adoration framed Xena's face as she gazed at the baby's small form, lying in the cradle, bathed in moonlight cascading through a window. Grace's eyelids were getting droopy and soon closed as she was carried off into the sleep realm of Morpheus.

"Goodnight, precious," Xena whispered as she leaned over the crib and softly brushed her lips against her daughter's forehead. When she rose from the crib, her gaze fell to Siege who lay in silence on the floor by the crib. "Goodnight to you too, Siege." Then Xena left the nursery, quietly closing the door behind her.

When Xena entered the main room of the cottage, she expected to find Ares lounging on the large bed but instead he was sitting on a large black bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire he had started in the hearth.

"I take it Grace is all settled in for the night?" In his hands, he held two goblets, one of which, he handed to Xena as she seated herself on the rug beside to him.

"She was already drifting off to sleep before I even left the room and Siege was falling asleep on the floor by the crib." Xena took a sip from the goblet she now held. The fermented liquid began to warm her insides as it made its way down her throat.

Knowing that there would not be any interruptions, Ares moved forward with his amorous intentions. The god quickly drained the goblet he held, and then tossed it aside as he moved closer to Xena and began to nuzzle her neck.

Xena took another sip from her goblet all the while craning her neck, allowing Ares easier access. "I ate waaay too much cake… I feel so stuffed."

The war god only grunted in response to Xena's comments as he brushed aside raven silk tress, exposing an ear, and moved in to nibble a delicate lobe.

"Ahhh," Xena sighed from the tingly sensation caused by Ares' soft probing lips on her ear. "Do you think I'm fat?"

In that instant, a perplexed look scrolled across the war god's face, wondering where that question had come from but he knew the response he had better give. "No…of course not." His tone was filled with urgent desire as his hands made their way to the shirt Xena wore and began to undo the laces.

Xena knew her question did not have his full attention so she removed his hands from her shirt. "Ares, I want an honest answer."

Disappointed by the halt of his passionate intentions, a defeated groan escaped his lips. "I already gave you one, NO you are NOT fat. Why would you even think that anyway?"

Another groan of disappointed poured from Ares' lips as he watched Xena set aside the goblet she held, rise to her feet, walk over to a full-length mirror and begin to inspect her reflection.

"Because I am still not down to the weight I was before Grace and during the past three seasons I am no where near as active as I use to be." Xena slightly turned so she could check out her rear in the mirror before fully facing the mirror again.

Ares rose from the fur rug then came and stood behind Xena. "That's because you are living in a village that has a tranquility that parallels Elysia…and not a baddy to pummel in sight."

Xena turned from her reflection to face Ares. "More the reason why I have to get this girls academy up and running, then I will be on the go all the time and can finally get back to my fighting weight."

Since her stay back in Amphipolis, many of the village women had expressed their admiration for Xena's fighting abilities and suggested that she start a school for girls to teach them the arts of self-defense. It would really come in handy when the men of the village were away at sea or war. And now that Xena had to provide a stable environment for Grace, which meant no more traveling the countryside and sleeping under the stars, this would be the perfect venture to put to use her warrior skills.

"You don't have to wait for the academy to be up and running to get some exercise. I can help you burn off that extra weight you are so worried about right now." Ares escorted Xena back over to the black bear skin rug, where they situated themselves again.

Xena smiled with anticipation as she stared into the deep brown pools of passion displayed in his eyes. Ares grasped her head between his hands, running his fingers through soft silky raven tresses before leaning in to claim her parted lips with a kiss. The stimulating sensation she felt when their lips joined caused her to start moaning. Her reaction made Ares deepen the kiss as he held her in an embrace all the while lowering her back to the large black bear skin rug, with him on top of her.

Kissing continued as their hands joined in this passionate display. Xena's nimble fingers peeled the vest from Ares' muscular torso while his own finished untying the laces of her shirt and began to explore the soft warm flesh beneath it.

"Ares," Xena sighed as his strong hands began caressing her breasts. She arched herself into him, letting her hips grind with his in a sensual dance. Her hands began to travel up and down his broad back, her nails digging in, and leaving marks of passion. Soon, their mutual desire reached a level that ached for release and it was then that with a thought, Ares discarded the rest of their clothes…

It was some time later---the cottage was quiet accept for the sound of the crackling flames of the still roaring fire. Ares and Xena were sated and lay in each others embrace, their bodies covered by a large fur blanket.

A contented sigh escaped Xena's lips as she shifted positions and laid her head on Ares' shoulder. She let a hand play with the medallion lying on his muscular chest.

Ares gazed down at her all the while one of his own hands played with her raven tresses. "I have a present for you."

"Gee, and it's not even my birthday." Xena had abandoned the medallion and now ran slender fingers through the hairs covering his broad chest.

"I've had it for some time so I want to give it to you now."

Xena shifted positions again so she could look at Ares.

He placed an outstretched hand in front of her. Instantly, a small golden clamshell materialized on his palm.

Xena's eyebrows went down as a look of perplexity came over her features.

"The clamshell was Aphrodite's idea," Ares confessed. "But what's inside was my idea alone."

Xena removed the clamshell from Ares' palm then cautiously opened it. She lay in silence as her eyes gazed at the red jelly like contents. Xena had seen the substance a few times before---it was ambrosia.

"Well, go on, eat it."

"Ares, I can't." Xena quickly closed the clamshell, as she moved away from him and was now in a sitting position.

The war god had anticipated such a response so he was prepared. "Now that we have found our way back to each other, I never want to lose you again and I thought you felt the same way."

"I do---"

"But that is what will happen if you stay mortal. I will have to watch you grow old, die and leave me. I lost you once Xena and I won't go through that again." Ares put an arm around her shoulders. "I know you have fears about godhood but you should put them aside and think about all the more good you could do."

"Gods Ares, you make it sound so easy but it's not. My mortality sets me apart in what I do and it would be utterly different if I tried to do the same things as a goddess." Xena rose from the floor and completely naked walked over to gaze out of the cottage's large front window.

A frustrated sigh escaped Ares' lips as he rose from the floor and came to stand behind Xena. He gently placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Since your mind is made up about not being a goddess I won't bridge the subject again but I hope you will be open to exploring another way we could be together forever." One of Ares' hands had left Xena's shoulder and now was in front of her face, grasping a golden apple.

Xena took the golden apple from his hand as she turned around to face him. She cocked her head to one side as she waited for Ares' explanation.

"Cupid did his Mom a favor and went to the Labyrinth of the Gods to get this. It's a golden apple from the tree of life. If you eat it Xena, you will become immortal but you won't be a goddess."

"Ares I…"

The war god raised a hand, cutting her off. "Before you dismiss this idea, let me just say that you are completely wrong about what sets you apart in the good that you do. It isn't your mortality but your humanity. If you eat this apple, you will still be human in every way shape and form except that you will not grow any older than what you are now."

Xena opened her mouth to say something, when Ares cut her off again.

"You don't have to make a decision right now. I say you sleep on it and make a decision in the morning." Ares removed the golden apple from Xena's grasp and placed the fruit on a nearby table. With this task complete, he led the pair back to the fur blankets and rugs lying about the floor in front of the hearth. The couple settled back down in one another's embrace as they let themselves be engulfed in Morpheus' realm of sleep.

The next morning, Ares woke to the sound of soft singing. He reached out for Xena, but when he did not feel her, he slowly opened his eyes. The room was filled with the rays of the morning sun. The roaring fire in the hearth had burned out and now was nothing but smoldering embers.

The singing Ares heard was coming from the nursery that was a small room just off of the large one where he was. It was distinctly Xena's sweet voice. She was getting Grace dressed for the day and in the process entertained the little girl with a soft melody.

Ares rose from their makeshift bed on the floor, wrapping a fur blanket around his lower body. He was stretching and running his fingers through his short hair when he set his gaze on the table.

He immediately went over to it. A grin from ear to ear was etched on his handsome face as he picked up the golden apple or what was left of it---for all that remained was the core.

**Epilogue**

The city of Athens was bustling with the usual activity as its many residents quickly moved about its streets. Life in the ancient metropolis was hectic and fast pace, so no one paid much attention when sparkles of light appeared out of thin air, then morphed into the goddess Nike.

The winged goddess glanced up at the large marble structure before her---it was Athena's main temple in Athens. The goddess made her way up the many steps, pulled open the temple's large, decoratively carved wooden door and made her way inside.

Some temple priests were going about their usual duties. They knew Nike was the companion of their patron goddess and nodded to acknowledge her presence as she made her way to Athena's private chambers in the temple.

When the Nike reached Athena's chambers, she found the Goddess of Wisdom seated behind an ornate wood desk, a large white quill busily moving in her right hand as she wrote on a sheet of parchment.

Nike came over to the desk and stood before it. She ruffled the large white wings on her back. "The art exhibit the elders of Athens is throwing in your honor will be starting soon, are you ready to go?"

"I will be in the moment; I just have to finish this." Athena's pale blue eyes never left the parchment as she continued to scribble more words upon it.

"What is that you're writing?" Nike tried to get a glimpse of what it was but really couldn't from where she stood in front of the desk.

"It's something of great importance I started writing three seasons ago and just got around to finishing. I'll be more than happy to let you read it when it's done." Athena finally looked at her companion as she put down the quill. "It's complete." A triumphant smile was on her face. "You can read it if you like." She handed the sheet of parchment to Nike.

At that moment, a priest entered the chamber. "I am sorry to disturb you, my goddess, but Taleus needs your approval on the next section of the mural he is painting in the east wing of the temple."

"Nike you go ahead and read what I wrote while I go check on this mural." Athena left her chambers with the priest in tow.

Now alone in her companion's private chambers, Nike held up the parchment and let her eyes wander over the contents. It was a detailed account of what had happened involving the birth of Xena's baby, the actions of certain Olympians and how the whole incident was resolved. Nike had a proud smile on her face as she read the last line on the parchment. It dealt with Athena's preconceived notions about her brother and her admittance of misjudging him. In Nike's mind, these words validated Athena's wisdom for this is what the she wrote…

**_The day came when the Goddess of Wisdom_**

**_was shown the error in her ways. For on this_**

**_day, I learned that in war there is the capacity to love._**

**The End**


End file.
